


Holiday Spirit

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Slow brewing romance and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 79,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina had gone to bed in an empty house, resigned to spend the first holiday since the curse broke - and for ten years before that - alone. But that's not what she finds in the morning. Only days before Christmas, a bit of magic turns the town of Storybrooke upside down, and this time, she has absolutely nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally bringing this one over. I'll be posting a chapter a day to keep myself from going crazy. Grab a pepperminty drink for this one, or a hot chocolate. It's total holiday fluff. You've been warned.

Regina felt herself waking from a deep sleep, realizing slowly the reason for her waking; something had bounced on the bed and she could feel weight shifting even as she lay still. She opened her eyes slowly, everything a bit of a blur in the bright room. As her vision finally cleared, she had to blink a few times in her confusion, trying to process what she was seeing.

There was a toddler on her bed. A girl of two or three was in the center of the bed, sitting up on her knees, grinning at her around a pacifier. She had a halo of sleep-mussed light brown curls and her smile sparkled in her brown eyes as she bounced happily in her purple footy pajamas.

Fighting to find an explanation for what was going on, Regina could only stare back, so when the girl's attention moved off her and to her side, she followed the gaze.

Thoughts of how this young girl had ended up in her room disappeared as she laid eyes on the other side of the bed – or, more properly, the person currently occupying it.

David Nolan was stretching, eyes closed and mouth wide open in a deep yawn.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

David jumped at the sudden loud, but familiar voice and shot to his feet, stumbling as his foot caught in the sheet. He managed to catch his balance, but his head was still spinning. "Regina?"

"Mom?" A girl's voice called from the hall. The door that had been left ajar was pushed open the rest of the way and a girl of about six walked in. "Ellie!" she scolded in her young voice as she caught sight of the girl on the bed. "I told you not to wake mommy and daddy yet! Where's Oliver?"

The toddler – Ellie – had a small look of guilt, but then she grinned and pointed straight down.

There was a giggle and a small head appeared from under the bed, big eyes looking up at David. A boy, the same age as Ellie, crawled out from his hiding spot and pushed himself carefully to his feet, still giggling as he poked his head around the end of the bed to peek at the girl in the doorway.

She huffed an irritated breath, but despite it, there was an obvious tug to the corners of her mouth as she fought a smile.

Regina couldn't stop staring. The girl looked so much like she had as a child – dark hair, dark eyes, olive complexion. It was like looking into a mirror that showed the past. She stood at the entrance to the room, her hair braided carefully down her back, only a few strands out of place after a night against a pillow. She wore a pretty little red and green plaid nightgown with gold trim – obviously Christmas themed – and had a light brown teddy bear tucked carefully under one arm. She let her smile show as she caught Regina watching her and walked over.

"Sorry, mommy. I know you wanted to sleep in." She scrunched her face up in confusion as she looked more closely at her. "You look funny. Are you okay?"

Regina managed a small nod – she wasn't sure what else to do. "I'm fine," she choked out.

"Now that you're up, you and daddy can come see the tree! Henry helped us decorate it last night."

David caught Regina's eye as she looked over at him. The anger that had set in her expression earlier was gone, now replaced with bewilderment, panic, and what he imagined was fear. Though he probably didn't look much different, he realized. The confusion was churning inside him to the point where he was feeling ill.

"Why don't you wake up Henry?" he asked, finally finding his voice. "Give us a minute."

"Okay!" she said brightly, oblivious to the fact that both of her parents still looked deeply troubled. "Come on guys."

Ellie slid over the side of the bed slowly until her feet touched the ground and put her hand in her older sister's outstretched one. Once Oliver had grasped the other, the trio left the room with only a cute wave from Ellie and a quick, "Bring Benji, too!" from the older girl.

When the door shut behind them, the room was engulfed in silence. Neither adult moved or spoke for several seconds. They didn't even look at one another. Regina remained sitting up in bed, watching the door, and David was frozen in his place next to the bed.

Regina looked up when she heard him inhale sharply and she couldn't help but lean back slightly when his intense, angry gaze met hers.

"Regina…What the hell did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina blinked at David, temporarily losing the ability to speak. "I…You…You think I did this?"

"Well, what else would explain it? You're the one with magic, and it would be just like you to play some nasty prank like this."

"Yes, because if this were some kind of childish prank, I would immediately go for making you believe we shared children. Actually…" she tapped her chin, smirking a bit "that could be quite an amusing prank. But I didn't," she said, sobering immediately at the situation they'd been thrown into.

"It had to have been you. You magicked those poor children into thinking we were their parents, but it's not funny Regina. Fix this."

"I didn't do anything!" She spat at him. "This isn't me. I don't disagree with you that this has magic written all over it, but I had nothing to do with it. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin…" she mused, staring off into the distance. "No, even he wouldn't go this far."

"Well then, who do you think would, because somebody did it, and they need to undo it now."

"I don't know. I need to think," she sighed, drawing her knees up and resting her elbows on them as she ran her hands through her hair. "Whoever they are, they had to have been powerful, because these children are our children."

"What do you mean? Of course they're not," David said, sounding completely disgusted. "I never…I would never…"

"That's not what I meant," Regina snapped. "But thank you for that. No…what I meant was that these children aren't from Storybrooke. I know everyone who lives in this town. They were created to be our children. The older girl – she looks just like me, and surely you noticed Oliver's resemblance to you."

"Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention to what they looked like. I was a little more caught up in the fact that I woke up in this house – in bed next to you."

"Yes, I can see how that might distract you."

David ignored the snarky comment and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, earning him a glare from Regina as it bounced. "So what do we do to change it back?"

"I don't even know what spell was used…coming up with a solution without knowing the problem would be virtually impossible." She pressed a palm to her forehead as she thought, but then she shook her head. "There's nothing. We're going to have to figure out who did this or what spell they used if we have any hope of reversing it."

"So we're stuck with it?"

"For now…yes."

"No," he said simply, casually standing back up. "No. I'm not doing it." He said it calmly. "I'm going home to Snow, and when you have a way of putting things back, let me know. The sooner the better. I don't think people would be very receptive to even the idea that I shared children with the Evil Queen."

He felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the fleeting expression of hurt that crossed her face when he used the title, but he swallowed it back. There was too much happening, and he still felt his head swimming. What about Snow? How was she going to react when he tried to explain what had happened? He was trying desperately to catch up, and he didn't think he could deal with Regina at the same time. After Neverland, he couldn't exactly label them as strictly enemies anymore, but they were nothing near friends.

Just as soon as the expression had appeared, however, it was gone, and Regina's mask slipped back into place. "You can't ignore this, David. Those kids think we're their parents – in a way…we are."

"They're not real." he said irritably.

"As long as they're here, they're as real as you and I."

"But they'll disappear as soon as this goes away, won't they? So none of this will matter. They won't remember any of it, because they won't exist anymore."

Regina looked at him incredulously. "They'll remember until then. They're children, David. They won't understand. Oh, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to hear this coming from the man who sent his daughter away after she was born." She winced, knowing she'd gone too far and regretting the words instantly, but she still didn't take them back. It was habit.

David clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled it down roughly scrubbing it across his chin and sighing as he finally dropped it back to his side. "You're right," he said, surprising her. "I just…I don't know what to do with this."

Regina leaned back against the headboard. "And you think I do?"

David shook his head. "I'm sorry." Though he still sounded frustrated, his words were sincere. "It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone with this mess. I'm not going to ignore it – I'll help you get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you," Regina said quietly. She looked up at him. "It doesn't seem possible at all, though, does it?"

"Which part?" His expression finally softened. "The children, this situation, or how we're going to deal with it?"

"All of it," she chuckled. "I mean…what could possibly have done this? Who? Why?"

Those were the same questions running through his head, and he kept eye contact with her as they tried to think of something that would bring some sort of sense to it all.

They were startled out of the wordless exchange when the door suddenly burst open to reveal a breathless teenager.

It took a moment, but Regina suddenly gasped. "Henry…" she breathed. "Is that you?"

The grown teenager that was supposed to be her little boy nodded his head and then glanced up, catching sight of David for the first time. He did a double take when he saw the odd pair and the panic already written into his expression intensified.

"Mom…I think I did something bad."


	3. Chapter 3

For a minute, all they could do was stare at Henry and his new appearance. He was several inches taller – not quite David's height, but taller than Regina. His features were strikingly mature, but the eyes and mouth were still his – there was no mistaking that this was a grown Henry. If waking up next to each other and finding three children claiming to be theirs hadn't been complicated enough, this certainly did the trick.

Regina was the first to regain her faculties. She cleared her throat and swiveled on the bed, putting her feet on the floor. "What do you mean, Henry?"

"You are—" he started hesitantly, "…you are my mom, right? I mean…you remember how things are supposed to be?"

Regina nodded slowly. "So you realize that this is different, too?" she asked, trying to fit all the pieces together.

As Henry nodded, David asked, "And you think this is somehow your fault?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. Henry didn't have magic, did he? And anyway, it wouldn't make any sense. There was no reason for it, and creating a family for him and Regina was about as far from Henry as it could get. Henry had always been firmly in camp Snowing – as some of the townspeople had fondly titled them.

"I…I think so." He bit his lip, and for a moment, the confusion and fear in his expression made him appear younger again.

"Why don't you come and sit?" Regina suggested, patting the space next to her. "Tell us what you think happened." She, too, was thoroughly unconvinced that Henry had played any part in it.

Taking her up on the offer, Henry awkwardly crossed the room and sat down. "This is weird," he told her when he had to look down slightly to meet her eyes. "Really, really weird."

His voice was so much deeper, and he looked so grown up. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "It certainly is strange," she agreed. "But you're still my little boy."

He blushed, looking down shyly. When the bed dipped again, he looked over to where David had taken a seat on his other side.

"I really did it this time, didn't I?" Henry asked, looking at his grandfather. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

David put a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Henry. I know you didn't do anything."

"But I did," he said miserably.

"Why don't you tell us what it is you think you did," Regina encouraged, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I guess the story kinda starts a while ago."

"You can start wherever you want," David said, smiling. He could see how upset Henry still looked. "We're going to fix this – don't worry."

Henry nodded. "It was after we all got back from Neverland. I guess, really, it started before – while I was still there – but when we were back is when it got worse."

Regina instantly grew concerned, wondering if there was something that had happened to Henry that they didn't know about; some kind of injury or trauma he had suffered at the hands of Pan beyond what he'd described. "What did he do to you?" she asked hurriedly, running her eyes over him as if she'd be able to see what had been done to her son – other than that he was now about seven years older than he'd been the day before. Was that it? She wondered suddenly. "Is it Pan? Did he have something to do with this? If only we'd have killed him sooner, I—"

"No – mom, that's not it," he told her, trying to soothe her. "He didn't do this. And I'm okay, I promise. He didn't hurt me any more than what I told you about."

Her expression relaxed a bit, so Henry continued.

"It's what I was thinking about while I was in Neverland. Peter Pan kept telling me that everyone had abandoned me – how Emma never wanted me, and she gave me away, and about how Neal had never cared, either. He was trying to convince me that I couldn't trust adults because they would all end up leaving me. He said that I'd be better off with him and the Lost Boys, but he forgot that Emma and Neal weren't my real parents."

Regina blinked at him in surprise. She'd never heard Henry refer to Emma as anything other than his 'real mom', so the statement was completely unexpected and caught her off guard. David also sat up a bit, curious to hear what Henry had to say.

"You were." Henry finished simply. "It wasn't Emma and Neal that raised me, it was you. You're my mom, and you never abandoned me. Not once. Not even after I left you." He looked down at her sadly, and she could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, Henry, it wasn't like that. You needed space – and I understood. I'm your mother, and I lied to you. You figured out the truth, and in an attempt to stall the inevitable, I hurt you. I'm so sorry. It was wrong, and I will never forgive myself for it, but there is one thing I want you to know, no matter what: I will never stop loving you, and I promise…I will always be here if you need me."

Henry nodded, leaning over to wrap his arms around her. "I know, mom. That's why I knew Pan was lying. I knew that you and Emma would come find me. I'm sorry, too. I wish I hadn't said all of those things to you before."

She returned the hug fiercely, ignoring how odd it was that her son could now completely engulf her in his arms rather than the other way around. "What do you think this all has to do with what happened?"

"I was already missing you in Neverland - when I was with the Lost Boys, I kept thinking about home. Not the apartment with Emma and Grandpa and Grandma," he said quietly, glancing guiltily at David. "Here – the house with you."

Regina smiled tearfully at him as he allowed her to pull out of his embrace. "You still think of this as home?"

"Of course!" Henry told her. "I know I didn't really show it, but I missed my room and this house, and you. I missed you more every day, and then when I woke up on the ship and you were there, I was so happy! You'd come just like I knew you would. You tucked me in like you used to. But when we got back you went back home without me."

"Oh, Henry," Regina whispered, her voice cracking even at the low volume. She could feel her heart breaking all over again. "I didn't want to. I wanted nothing more than for you to come back home with me, just like it was before everything happened, but everyone agreed that you staying with Emma and your grandparents was best."

"No," he said a bit angrily, looking over at David with his eyes narrowed in accusation. "It was what you and Snow wanted." He swiveled his head back to look at his mom again. "You didn't think it was best."

Regina sighed, reaching out and clasping Henry's hand with hers. "Yes, your grandparents wanted their family back together, but that wasn't the only reason. You're safer when—"

"Mom!" Henry stopped her angrily. "I'm safe with you! I know that you did a lot of bad things before, but you've changed, and I know you'd never hurt me!"

She smiled gently at him. "I'm glad you know that, but that's not what I was going to say. You're safer when you're not a target for hurting me," she finished. "I love you more than anything else in the whole world, and people know that. I was afraid of what some of them might do to you in an effort to hurt me. With Emma, Snow and David, it's not as much of a concern. It reminds people that you're related to them. You'd be in far less danger." She still wondered how this was coming around to explain the world they'd awoken to this morning, but Henry seemed to think it was all relevant, so she allowed him to continue at his own pace.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to come home," he told them both. "And you would be able to protect me, mom. I know you would."

"I'm sorry," David spoke up. "I knew that you missed Regina, but I didn't think you were that unhappy living with us. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and I was afraid that you wouldn't let me see mom anymore. Everybody was so worried about everything. You guys avoided talking about mom, and Emma was weird around you guys and she kept talking to me like I was going to freak out. You guys kept treating me differently, too, and I just wanted things to go back to normal. That's why this is all my fault. Because I talked to that woman, and now everything is different."

Regina and David both leaned forward slightly, eyes on Henry.

"What woman?" Regina asked him.

"I don't know," Henry told them both, looking between them. "Emma took me out for ice cream, and then we went to the bookstore, and when Emma went to the bathroom, this woman came by. She was really nice. She asked me why I looked so sad, and I told her about missing my mom and wanting things to be different. She smiled and said it was almost Christmas, and magical things could happen at Christmas, and then she asked me what my greatest Christmas wish would be."

"And…" David pressed, at the edge of his seat. "What did you tell her?" Normally, something as simple as telling someone a wish wouldn't do anything, but in the town of Storybrooke – especially after the return of magic – the outcome was unpredictable. He wondered if the mysterious woman was, in fact, the source of the magical changes. And he was dying to know what wish of Henry's could possibly lead to him sharing children with Regina 'the Evil Queen' Mills.

"Well..." Henry twisted awkwardly in his place. "I told her I wanted for everyone to find a way to be happy and to get along. I wanted people to move on from everything that had happened. I wanted everyone to see that they could all have what they wanted if they'd just talk to each other. Mom was gonna be alone for Christmas, and you and Snow are always fighting about you getting poisoned, and Emma's avoiding everyone, and I just wanted everything to be better. I didn't think anything would happen if I told her. I didn't know she had magic or anything like that. "

Both David and Regina remained in a puzzled silence, wondering how the admission could lead to the two of them together…with children and a grown Henry.

"Mom! Dad! Henry! Where arrre you?!" came a distant whine. "Hurry up!"

They all jumped and Henry grimaced. "Coming, Izzy!" he hollered back, startling the two adults.

"Her name's Izzy?" David asked, to which Henry shrugged.

"I guess so. That's what the two little kids were calling her. Maybe I should go down there. Hey," he said, starting toward the door, but stopping again only part way. "Did you…did you wake up here, too?" he asked David, and when his grandfather nodded, Henry paled. "So does that mean…like – you're married now and those are your kids?"

Both of them suddenly glanced down, and sure enough, there was a diamond glittering on Regina's ring finger, having gone completely unnoticed until that moment. Similarly, a gold band wrapped around David's and the pair glanced at each other, fumbling for words.

"Weird," Henry said before either of them could form a sentence. "Oh this is weird, weird, weird!" He was grimacing again, shaking his head, but just before he disappeared out the door, he turned back one last time. "Hey, I almost forgot…they said something about you guys bringing Benji. Do you think that means we have a dog?" Despite how utterly bizarre everything was, his expression brightened at the idea, and a smile replaced the slightly horrified expression he'd been wearing. He nearly bounced out of the room after that.

"I guess we'd better find this dog and get down there, too," David said in a daze, beginning to look around the room. He turned to find Regina peeking under the bed. She shook her head at him when she stood straight again.

"Maybe in the bathroom?" she suggested.

They both froze when a cry rang out in the room. Regina turned slowly and walked to the source of the sound, picking it up and staring at it as if she didn't believe it was real. The rings hadn't been the only items to go unnoticed in the chaos of the morning. Both of them had failed to spot the blatant evidence of another presence in the household sitting right in the center of the nightstand – a baby monitor.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina still held the baby monitor in her hand as she walked to the door. David found himself moving after her on autopilot, following as she left the room and made her way down the hall. It was only a few doors down before they heard the crying coming through more than just the monitor. Regina switched it off as she pushed open the door and they were greeted with the sight of a baby sitting up in his crib. He was turned their direction, red-raced and crying loudly. It didn't take more than a second for Regina to step into the room, setting the baby monitor on a dresser as she passed, heading straight for the crib.

As she drew closer, his cries softened, and his face began to return to its normal shade. He looked up at her through teary eyes and hiccupped a few last cries.

"Hello," she said softly as he pulled himself to his feet, holding tightly to the bars of his crib. "Were you feeling left out?" she cooed, reaching down and pulling him out. She braced him on her hip as she started to sway back and forth soothingly and he reached up with one of his hands to touch her face, smiling at her. "To be honest, we didn't even know you were here," she told him, smiling back, "but we do now."

David watched, somewhat in a daze, as Regina bounced the child on her hip, his tears completely dissipating. He'd seen Regina with Henry, but never with a small child, and he almost couldn't believe he was looking at the same woman known as the Evil Queen. Being in a coma, he'd missed seeing her with baby Henry, and he'd never imagined she'd be good with children. Even seeing her now, he had a hard time reconciling her with the woman he'd built her up to be in his head. He knew she loved Henry, but he'd been able to wall that off in his mind and ignore it. It wasn't as if he was looking for reasons to like Regina Mills. He tried to tolerate her for Henry's sake, but beyond that, he had no interest in associating with the woman who'd made his life a living hell from the moment he'd decided to be with Snow. Finding his voice – and his feet – he moved closer to look at the small child who was supposedly his.

"He's named after a dog?" was the question that escaped him. He heard how dumb he sounded, but he was still in shock.

"It must just be a nickname the other children gave him," Regina said, lifting the boy from her hip and holding him out in front of her. "Your name is Benjamin, isn't it?" she asked softly.

The boy giggled and gave the air a few bouncing kicks.

"I always thought if I somehow ever had another son, I'd name him Benjamin," she said.

With her back still to him, David gave Regina a strange look. It was odd seeing such an extreme maternal side to her. She placed him back on her hip, whispering softly to him as she swayed and studied him with a warmth in her expression he'd only seen a very select few times when she looked at Henry. It was like sunshine, and he couldn't quite look away from it.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come onnnn!"

Regina, nearly unfazed this time, softly traced the bridge of Benjamin's nose. "What do you think? Should we go see the tree?" When he giggled again, she nodded. "Good idea."

She turned toward David and stopped in her tracks – she'd almost completely forgotten his existence. Wiping the surprised expression from her face, she sidestepped him, ignoring the awkwardness of the moment.

David kept his distance as he followed along behind her. They descended the staircase, and he had a hard time taking his eyes off the child that was holding tightly to Regina. He was adorable – that much was undeniable. His eyes darted around the room as he gurgled happily, perfectly content now that he wasn't alone in his nursery.

When they rounded the wall to the living room, Izzy jumped forward.

"You have to close your eyes so Henry can turn on the lights."

Regina did as she was told. Sighing, David followed suit. He felt a tiny hand slip into his and pull him forward. "Daddy, come," a small voice commanded him, and he allowed himself to be led a few more steps into the room. "Next to mommy." He wasn't sure which child it was, but by the sound of it, it was most likely the boy – Oliver.

There were a few seconds filled with giggling and small shuffling feet, but then Izzy said, "Okay. You can open them now."

The pair opened their eyes and Regina immediately smiled. She recognized several of the decorations as ones that she and Henry had picked out together, but there were several new ones added to it. Mixed in with the ones Henry had made himself at school were many more that looked carefully put together by young hands. There were red, green, silver and gold ball ornaments brightly reflecting the white light strands wrapping around the tree, and a glittering green ribbon circled it from top to bottom, along with a thin gold-beaded garland. A simple but beautiful star topped it all, and even David was impressed with the sight.

Henry stood awkwardly next to the three grinning children as they waited for their parents to say something.

"It's gorgeous," Regina finally said. "It looks wonderful." Her eyes flitted down to where her elbow accidentally brushed against David's as she readjusted Benjamin on her hip.

Glancing down at the contact as well, he crossed his arms, holding them out of the way. "Umm, yes. Great job," he added.

"I did this one," Ellie said proudly, pointing to a small glass ball toward the bottom of the tree. "And Oliver did this one." She pointed at one right next to it, and the boy nodded his head, grinning.

David almost didn't understand her as she slurred the words in her excitement and child speech. Emma had been gone from his life long before she'd ever spoken her first word, and he hadn't had much time around children as David Nolan, either. He felt awkward and out of place. These weren't his children, but they were, and he still couldn't wrap his head around it, so when Ellie walked right up to him and held up her arms, he didn't know quite what to do. He was a father – had been for twenty-eight years – but he'd never had the chance to be a dad.

Carefully, and feeling very unsure, he reached down and picked her up. Once she'd wrapped an arm around his neck, she leaned in, cupping her other hand around her mouth as she loudly whispered, "I made an orment for you!"

He pulled back to look at her, and suddenly he felt it; that immediate connection you feel with your child when you first find out about them – when you hold them in your arms and look into their eyes for the first time. Ellie was his. Regina had been right; more than just feeling it, he could see it now, too. She looked so much the way he had, and yet different. Her features were softer, her skin and hair a slightly darker shade, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw Regina, clear as day. But these eyes – rather than closing off to him and glinting with cold fury – blinked at him with bright innocence. He lost himself looking at her.

"Daddy!" she laughed. "You silly." She patted his face with her little hands and then reached out, stretching to point across the room. "Over there."

He blinked out of his stare, shaking his head a bit before looking back at her. "I am being silly, aren't I? Where's your ornament?" he asked, walking up to the tree.

"Here." She reached out, touching one of the silver glass ornaments. Up close, David could see that it had been painted with red glitter. There were squiggly lines all over it, along with the very rough shape of a smiley face. "It says, 'for daddy,' and I put our smiles."

"I love it," David told her. "How did you get it all the way up here? You didn't climb the tree, did you?" he teased.

She giggled. "Noooo. Henry did it!"

"I made Mommy one!" Oliver piped up. "But you hang it, Mommy." He carefully carried it over to her in both hands and held it up over his head in his palms.

Regina carefully picked the ornament up by its hanger.

"Red is for apples and blue is your favorite!" he said happily, and she smiled tearfully at the shiny red ornament covered in messy blue glitter.

"Thank you, Oliver," she said. She placed it opposite Ellie's and then bent down, sitting on her heels while still balancing the baby on her side. "Come here." She opened up her free arm and hugged the adorable boy as he pushed into her side. She kissed his forehead before she let go and pushed herself to her feet again.

"You already saw my ornament when I brought it home," Izzy said, "so I made you a picture instead."

She held up a large piece of paper and David took it from her, looking at the carefully drawn Christmas tree. There were seven roughly drawn figures standing next to it. "That's you and Mommy, and Mommy's holding Benji, and that's Henry and me and Ellie and Oliver," she explained, pointing out each person. "See?"

"I do." His eye caught on the scrawling writing across the bottom. It said, 'To: Mommy and Daddy, From: Isabella.'

"Isabella…" he said thoughtfully, and Regina took a step closer to look over at the drawing. "This is perfect."

"It looks just like us," Regina agreed as the girl beamed.

A ringing phone cut through the odd family moment, and after Regina and David seemed to have frozen, Isabella looked up at them. "Daddy, your phone is ringing."

"Yeah…I'd uhh…I'd better get that."

He set Ellie down on her feet and moved quickly to the source of the ringing; the kitchen. He found a phone on the counter; his phone, apparently. He didn't recognize it, but he definitely recognized the name flashing across the screen. "Emma?" he answered.

"David?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god!" she rushed. The next few sentences were jumbled together, and as he tried to decipher what she was saying, he looked up and met the eye of Regina, who stood alertly in the kitchen doorway, listening in.

"Emma, Emma, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying."

There was a heavy breath on the other end, and then she started again, slowing down her words, though they were still infused with panic. "Something's going on, and I can't find Henry or Mary Margaret. Her cell's disconnected, and David…there's a…Neal's…I can't…ahh, this is impossible!" she yelled. "Can you just meet me?"

David nodded his head dumbly before realizing that she couldn't actually see him. "Of course. Where?"

"Granny's."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She didn't even give him an acknowledgment as she disconnected the call, and his stomach twisted into knots. What had happened to Snow?


	5. Chapter 5

David went to put his phone in his pocket, but looked down in irritation when he couldn't find one – he was still wearing pajamas.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I need clothes."

"What's going on?" Regina asked as he brushed past her, heading for the stairs.

"Something's wrong – Emma doesn't know where Snow is. I'm going out."

Regina started to follow him up, but felt a tug on her leg as small arms wrapped around them. Looking down, she found Ellie staring up at her. "Where's daddy going?" she asked.

"He has something important to do," she told the toddler, not able to bring herself to use the word Daddy in reference to David. She could accept these children - had already accepted them - but thinking of David as their father was still too much. "He'll be back." She hoped. She frowned at the thought that she actually wanted David to return, but five children was a handful, especially when she was only used to caring for one. "Let's go find your brother," she said, extending her hand. The girl latched on easily, allowing Regina to lead her back to the living room.

"Mom?" Henry asked, coming over to her. "Where's David?"

"He's upstairs changing. Emma called and he's going to meet her."

"I should go, too," he decided, moving toward the stairs, but Regina released Ellie's hand and caught his wrist, shaking her head.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here."

"But...wait...why?" He'd noticed her expression and suddenly understood that something was wrong. "What's happening? Is everybody okay?"

"Everything will be fine, but I need your help here, Henry."

"This is my fault!" he cried. "Everything that's happening is because of that stupid wish I made. I should never have opened my mouth. I want to go with David and help. It's my job to fix this."

"Henry..." she said softly, and sighed, feeling the weight of everything starting to settle on her, "There is nothing you can do right now. Except hold your brother for me so I can go talk to David. And look after the other three for just a minute."

They looked at each other then, realizing how absurd it all sounded. And Regina wasn't fond of the idea of leaving an eleven year old in charge of four young children for even a few seconds, regardless of the age of the body he was trapped in. But she was starting to feel trapped as well, and she needed to take a second. "Please?" she added. "It's just for a minute."

He finally nodded and reached out awkwardly to take Benjamin from her.

"Put your hand under him like this," Regina instructed, showing him how to hold the baby and making sure he had a good hold on him before letting go. "There. Just like that."

"This is so weird," Henry said, repeating the words from earlier. He looked at Benjamin. "He looks like you guys. You and David, I mean."

"I know," Regina nodded, her voice sounding a little strained.

"I think I must have wished wrong or something. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But we'll fix it, right? And then grandpa will be with grandma and it'll be like nothing happened, right?"

Regina glanced at where Ellie and Oliver were playing on the floor with Isabella and even though she tried to stop it, the thought hurt her heart. She had to remember that none of this was real. She nodded, smiling tightly at Henry. "Of course. I'll be right back."

With one last glance, she followed after where David had gone. She'd expected to find a whirlwind of activity as David rushed out to meet Emma, but when she knocked softly before pushing open the door, she instead found him standing frozen in the middle of the walk-in closet, still clad in his pajamas. "David?"

"I live here," he said simply.

She moved to join him and found the focus of his current stare; his clothes organized neatly on one side of the closet. "It would appear that way, yes."

"This _can't_ be real," he emphasized. "How could Henry's wish have been so grossly misinterpreted?"

Despite the fact that she agreed with him, she found herself feeling defensive. "Well this is certainly not what I wanted, either," she snapped. "I'm just as stuck as you are." She grew angrier at the fact that he was acting the part of sole victim. "I didn't have anything to do with this, you know - and I didn't ask for it to happen. Like you, I'm eager to fix this, but you don't see me whining and insulting you."

That grabbed his attention and he turned his head to look at her. "I'm not whining!" He defended. "I just don't understand how any of this is possible! And of course you're not complaining - you're getting a family you'd never have otherwise." He regretted the words immediately, and he saw her expression falter a bit, but she held it together and he swallowed back his apology. He needed to keep perspective. "You don't seem too eager to me. Seems more like you enjoy what's happening."

"I'm plenty eager," she said, her expression darkening. "The sooner we fix this, the better." In that, she was being honest. She was already attached to the children, and she'd only spent a few minutes with them. She could only imagine how much she could grow to love them if she spent much time with them, and that would only make it more painful when it ended. She didn't think she'd be able to distance herself from them - they were innocent children, just as she'd explained to David - but she was going to have to be more careful about being around them.

"It didn't look that way earlier," David told her skeptically. "I saw the way you were looking at Benjamin."

"Yes, the way you were looking at Ellie," she shot back.

They both stewed in silence, angry with each other, with the situation, and that they weren't able to do something about it.

"I have to go," David said.

"Fine with me."

"I need to change."

"Whatever." She slammed the door to the closet as she moved out into the bedroom. She bit her lip for a moment, not wanting to ask the question, but after a moment of deliberation, deciding she needed the answer about the same as she knew it would hurt her pride. "Are you coming back?" she asked loudly enough to be heard through the door.

There was only the sound of rustling clothes for a minute, and then the door opened, revealing a fully dressed David. "What?"

"When you..." she waved her hand, "When you find Snow or whatever...will you come back so that we can work this out and find a solution?" He was staring at her and she felt self-conscious, so she continued. "I don't think I can look after five kids _and_ solve this, and the sooner I can do that, the sooner we'll be done with all of this."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can watch them when you need it. When I find Snow, I'll..." he scrubbed a hand across his face. "Well, I'll tell her something. She's going to hate this as much as I do, but she'd help children no matter what. I'm sure she'd agree to taking them in and..." but he trailed off as he caught the expression on Regina's face - murderous - and he replayed the words in his head, realizing how they sounded; she couldn't be trusted with children and they'd be doing a charity taking them into their house to get them away from Regina. He cursed inwardly at his complete lack of tact thus far, and this time, felt the need to say something. "Regina, I-"

"I'll be fine on my own," she said, her tone dangerously low. "You go find Snow and Emma, and don't worry about coming back. You'll get what you wanted. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Regina-"

"You should go now." Her tone left no room for argument, and he immediately recognized the woman in front of him; this was more like the Evil Queen he'd known in the Enchanted Forest. He'd said the wrong thing one too many times that morning, and she'd run out of patience. He wasn't afraid of her, but he recognized that saying anything more at this point would do nothing to help - it would only make the already bad situation worse, and he had to think about the children he was leaving with her. She wouldn't hurt them - he was almost positive about that, but he knew she wouldn't be pleasant to be around if he darkened her mood any further.

Nodding, he brushed past her and left without a word.

"David!" Henry called, hurrying down the path after him, Benjamin still in his arms. David didn't stop until he'd reached the street, looking for his truck, but it wasn't there. In fact, he realized, he didn't even have keys.

"What?" he snapped, spinning on his heel to face him. His face softened as Henry took a small step back. "I'm sorry Henry, I just...This has been quite the morning."

Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally being able to speak, and the sudden watery shine in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I'm really, really sorry," he said miserably.

Benjamin seemed to pick up on the change in the atmosphere and let out a small whimper, his eyes tearing up and his face starting to crumple and redden. He put a balled hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes as he finally let out a wail.

Henry tensed immediately, looking at David in absolute panic. "What do I do?"

"Here," David said, reaching for the baby, and Henry eagerly handed him over.

"I'm sorry," David sighed, bouncing Ben and rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, buddy. Everything's alright." As the child's crying ceased, David wished it were all as simple as saying everything was fine. He looked over to the other hurt child. "Henry, stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you; your mom doesn't blame you. We know you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Henry nodded, but didn't look any better about any of it.

"Come here." David pulled him in with his free arm, hugging him tightly and giving his back a firm pat. "It's going to be okay." He felt Henry nodding, and deciding to lighten the mood, he chuckled. "You know, you're almost as tall as I am now."

Henry let out a small laugh. "Everything looks really small now. Even mom. I never noticed how much shorter she was than everyone else."

Letting him go, David gave his shoulder a nudge. "Your mom will have this figured out in no time, just you wait. Now..." he looked around the street. "I just have to find my truck. First we'd better get this little guy back inside," he said, looking down at Ben. "It's freezing out here and he's not bundled up." As they walked back to the house together, David glanced over at Henry again. "I know you want to come with me, but I need you here. Regina can't look after these kids on her own - she'll need your help."

"Yeah." Henry slouched. "That's what mom said."

"Your mom's right on this one."

"Are you gonna come back?" he asked nervously.

"I'm going to help." It wasn't really an answer, but David didn't want to lie to him - he hadn't decided exactly what he was going to do yet. He wasn't going to abandon the situation all together, but that was as far as he'd gone in the decision making process. He wanted to continue seeing these children, but he was afraid, and the argument that had taken place upstairs reminded him that he was not the only one. Regardless of how he – or Regina, for that matter – felt about it, they were going to have to work together on this, which meant they were now faced with the seemingly impossible task of making something work.

David shivered as he closed the door behind them. "It's definitely still December." He was still holding Ben tightly against him, sheltering him from the brisk winter air, and as he began the search for his keys, he rubbed his back, making sure he warmed up from the few minutes outside.

"I thought you left."

David turned to look at Regina, standing in the foyer staring down at him.

"I have to find my keys."

Coming down the few steps, she wordlessly pulled out the drawer in the small table by the door. He stepped closer and leaned over, seeing a pile of car keys. There were two sets definitely not belonging to his truck, and he suddenly wondered if he even had it now, but then he spotted the familiar keyring tucked under one of the other sets. Pulling it out, he glanced at Regina. "Thanks."

She nodded. "You're going to be late."

He started a bit, realizing that with all of the distractions, his ten minutes was probably more than up, and he needed to get going. He put his hand on the doorknob, but then remembered Ben. Turning around, he found Regina a step ahead of him, arms already out to take the baby from him. "Right," he said awkwardly. He couldn't avoid his arm brushing against Regina as he leaned toward her, passing Ben over, and he straightened immediately. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Daddy!"

He looked past Regina to where the three children had spoken simultaneously and were waving at him.

"Um. Bye." He smiled at them before hurrying out the door. The first thing he noticed was the van in the driveway and he shivered at the thought of driving such a vehicle – of being domestic in any form with Regina, but then he spotted his truck, and for the first time that morning it was something familiar. He smiled. Emma was going to kill him for keeping her waiting, and he was worried about Snow, but he allowed himself to forget about the events of the morning for a few short minutes in the familiar comfort of his truck.

* * *

He needn't have worried. David arrived at the diner twenty minutes late, but there was no Emma in sight. There were plenty of others, however. In fact, Granny's was unusually packed and full of noise, and once he'd determined his daughter was not among the crowd, he began to notice that the din was the sound of panicked citizens. Tuning in more carefully to the conversations going on around him, he made his way toward an empty corner to wait.

It appeared the Mills' house was not the only that morning to have had its occupants wake to a different life.

"Oh my god, there you are!"

Before David knew what was happening, an obviously frazzled Ruby was pushing him behind the counter and back toward the kitchen. When they'd rounded the corner, blocking them from the curious stares of the diner's occupants, she let go. "What the hell is going on?!"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. He was beginning to think that whatever Henry had done had affected the whole town, not just the immediate family, and he wasn't about to rat his grandson out.

"This, David!" she cried, holding up her left hand and pointing to it with her right. "Do _you_ know anything about any of this?"

He blinked at the ring circling her ring finger and looked up at her. "I'm still playing catch-up," he said lamely. "What exactly is happening?"

"Nobody knows! That's just it. I woke up next to Dr. Whale this morning...Whale! I thought I just got way, way too drunk last night, and he figured the same thing until Granny came to get me to help with the diner because it had exploded with people. Everyone's been using this as the central base for crazy town. The things that are going on are so beyond having a Vegas moment. Some people have kids, David. Like actual, look like them, call them Mommy and Daddy kids. Overnight. It's impossible. I mean, I know magic does things – _crazy_ things – but this seems a little far-fetched even for us, don't you think?"

David nodded a little absently, his mind trying to work out why Henry's wish had affected everyone and wondering how they were ever going to figure it out – especially now that they'd have the whole town breathing down their necks. But he realized that it wasn't to that point yet. No one knew what was going on, and they didn't have to know the exact details…

"What about you?"

"Huh?" he looked up at her, not having heard the question.

"Anything weird happen to you and Snow?"

"Uhhh…"

"Has anyone seen David?"

David breathed a sigh of relief when Emma's loud and desperate question broke through the crowd, keeping him from having to answer Ruby's question.

"Over here," he called back, stepping back out into view. As he moved closer, he noticed her arm was pulled back at an awkward angle and he followed it down, stopping in his tracks when he saw why. A small hand was wrapped tightly around hers, tugging at her arm as they moved through the crowd. A second later, the child attached to the arm appeared and he knew instantly that it was Emma's daughter. She looked four or five with wavy blonde hair past her shoulders. It was clipped back in little pink barrettes, pulling it away from a face that bared a striking resemblance to Emma herself.

"Grandpa!" The girl exclaimed, letting go of Emma's hand and running up to David, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly.

He hesitantly returned the hug, keeping his eyes on Emma. "This is your—"

"Yeah, I know," Emma said. "Neal is totally flipping out, so I had to bring her, and she wasn't exactly willing to stay behind anyway, but I—"

"Neal?"

"Yeah…I know." She exhaled heavily, closing her eyes for an extra second. "Believe me, I know. But right now I'm worried about Henry and Mary-Margaret. Neither of them are at the apartment, and their stuff is gone. I don't just mean clothes, I mean everything. The bed, the couch – there are still a few framed pictures of us, but other than that, it's like they never existed!"

"Henry's okay," David told her, immediately feeling guilty. "I should have told you on the phone. He was with me."

Emma's shoulders dropped in relief even as she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, you should have. I've been completely freaking out!"

"But Mommy," her daughter piped up, "I told you Henr—"

"Yeah, he was at Regina's house, I know. But I needed to know for sure, and _look_ – he was with David instead." Her face softened when she looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry. I was just worried." She bent down when her daughter continued to frown. "I'm really sorry, Olivia. I've had a very weird morning, but it's not your fault, and I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm still worried about Mary Margaret."

"Grandma?" Olivia asked, brightening immediately. "But I know where she is, too!"

"You do?" Emma asked. She cursed herself for not having taken an extra second to listen to the little girl sooner, but Olivia had her full attention now; David's as well.

"Yeah…" she said, looking between them with growing confusion. "She's home."


	6. Chapter 6

"How is this possible?" Regina thought aloud, closing another cupboard.

"What's wrong, mom?" Henry asked.

"There's no food; nothing suitable for breakfast, at least. Everything else in this crazy morning has magically appeared – their rooms, the nursery, David's clothes, David..." She rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated growl. "So how is it possible that there's no food?"

Ben giggled from his place in the high chair nearby, and Regina looked at him. "Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" she cooed. "You're the only one with breakfast; of course you think it's funny."

He smiled before putting his bottle back up to his face and sucking hungrily on it.

"Mommy," Isabella called, entering the kitchen. "When are we going to Granny's?"

"Isn't Daddy coming?" Oliver asked sadly as he and Ellie trailed in behind their sister.

"Granny's?" Regina repeated, looking at the three of them.

"It's Sunday," Isabella told her plainly, as if that explained everything.

Regina was eternally grateful for her son's quick thinking when Henry stepped forward and said, "I'm not feeling the best today, Izzy. Mom's been taking care of me, so we're pretty tired and I forgot today was Sunday. What did you want to do?"

Isabella frowned. "Sunday's family day. Mommy and Daddy always take us to Granny's for breakfast and then we play games at home and we color together. You and Daddy and Henry all read stories to us."

Ellie clapped her hands and giggled and Oliver shouted, "Stories!" in an excited little voice.

"Movie, too!" Ellie added and Isabella nodded her head.

"Yeah, we always watch a movie before bedtime. It's Henry's turn to pick this time." She smiled up at him. "Maybe it will help you feel better."

Henry gave her a small smile and nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe…"

"And we're going shopping today, too!" Isabella added as an afterthought. "You said yesterday was too busy, so today was a family shopping today. And you put flour and chocolate chips on the list for pancakes tomorrow," she told Regina, smiling widely. "Because it's Christmas break and there's no school and you said we could have something extra special."

Regina blinked at the children looking at her with happy expectation.

"Alright, then," she finally said. "Granny's it is, I suppose." She held back the tired grimace that was fighting its way to the surface. She'd woken up to a dream; five beautiful children, a daughter that was her mirror image, adorable twins, and a happy, bouncing baby boy, all of whom seemed to love her unconditionally. And yet…

She understood that none of it was real. And she hated David for two reasons right in that moment. First, because he'd left her with these children who had such high expectations of a perfect happy family – one that had never truly existed and that she'd be unable to give them – and second, because if it had been someone else, someone just as fresh and new as these children, she might have been able to sink into it just like she would a dream. It was David and the sheer ludicrousness of the two of them together that reminded her so fully that none of it was real. It was the one thing that kept her from being able to enjoy the love she was feeling as much as she wanted to.

The children cheered at her decision and Isabella grinned. "I'm going to go change!" she yelled, already running out of the room.

Regina glanced down at her own pajamas and then down to those of Ellie, Oliver and Benjamin. She sighed. It was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

She wasn't wrong. A full hour had passed before Regina was pulling up in front of the diner. She had to park quite a ways down the street as Granny's seemed to be the morning's destination for all the residents of Storybrooke. It was tricky maneuvering the van into a spot when she was used to driving her more compact Mercedes. It had been a shock to see the shiny black van in the driveway, but she'd been relieved to see her beloved car sitting safely in the garage.

Getting everyone dressed and into the car had been quite the production. Ellie had spent an absurd amount of time picking her outfit, each piece of it chosen very deliberately. The end result was an adorable mix of bright patterns; a flouncy skirt over starred leggings and a furry hooded vest over a pink striped thermal shirt. While she needed help putting the items on, she'd been quite insistent on choosing them herself.

It seemed to have taken just as long to dress Oliver, though for an entirely different reason. The toddler couldn't have cared less what he was wearing, but letting it be put on him was another matter. He squirmed and giggled as if it were a game. Finally, Regina managed to tickle him into submission – much to his delight – just long enough for her to slip a shirt over his head.

" _At this rate, we'll all starve before we get to Granny's,"_ she'd said, to which Oliver had only collapsed into another fit of giggles, Ellie joining him.

Benjamin had lain blessedly still as Regina put him into a fuzzy blue onesie that she'd found with a matching hat. She'd grabbed an extra blanket to wrap around him and finally they were all wrapped up in winter coats, leaving the house and heading to the diner.

Now, sitting in the warm minivan, Regina found herself unable to move. She felt completely out of her element. Looking down, she frowned at the black slacks and dark green silk blouse she'd thrown on. There hadn't been many familiar clothes in her closet; sure, her favorites were still there, and she still had some of the staples of her mayoral clothing, but not all of them. There had been many shirts that she didn't recognize. They still had a more fashionable look, but they were t-shirts and jackets she'd never seen before and were far more casual than anything she'd normally wear. She was almost horrified when she'd found the drawer of dark skinny jeans. Her closet was foreign to her and somehow that had put her as on edge as everything else that morning. In fact, it had almost been her tipping point. She'd dealt with everything else that had cropped up so unexpectedly, but her clothing was supposed to be the one thing that stayed the same. After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the closet, much as David had earlier that morning, she finally had managed to pick out her outfit for this most bizarre family outing. And now she was regretting her decision. She'd chosen the pieces as a desperate attempt for something routine and normal, but already she'd had a near miss with a very sticky-handed Oliver, and on the way out to the car, Benjamin had attempted to suck on her shirt. The more washable fabrics were sounding better and better and she wished she hadn't been so stubborn.

"Is Daddy still inside?"

Isabella's voice snapped Regina out of her wandering thoughts and she looked up from where she'd been staring at her shirt. "Hmm?" she asked as she met her daughter's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Daddy," Isabella clarified, smiling. "Is he waiting for us?"

"Oh. I don't know, sweetheart." In the flurry of activity that had been getting ready that morning, Regina had almost managed to forget that Granny's had been David's morning destination as well and had prayed that he'd be gone by the time they arrived. "Maybe."

"Are we gonna go inside?" Henry asked quietly after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes," She said decidedly. Without any more hesitation, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the driver's seat. She could easily see why a van like this was so convenient with a large family as she helped the twins out of their car seats through one of the side doors. "Stay by me," she said as she set them on the ground. She turned back and, with some difficulty, managed to unhook Benjamin's carrier from the seat. Isabella slipped out the other side as Regina carefully lifted the whole carrier from the car.

"Mommy, it's cold," Ellie said, hopping around on her feet.

Regina glanced down to see that, indeed, the snow on the ground was just deep enough to reach the tops of the toddler's shoes. While Isabella had snow boots, Oliver had the same problem as his twin, though he seemed oblivious to it. "Henry?" she asked as she set Benjamin momentarily on the floor of the car, readjusting his blankets around him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry Oliver inside please? And Benjamin's diaper bag?"

"Sure." He picked the small boy up easily as he swung the bag over his shoulder. "It's kind of cool being this big," he said. "I'm a lot stronger."

"Yay, Henry!" Oliver cried, clapping his hands together.

Regina gave them a small smile and then turned to Ellie. "Come on, darling," she said, reaching toward her.

Ellie reached up and giggled as her mother swung her up into her arms, not hesitating to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Alright," Regina said, reaching for the handle of Benjamin's carrier once more. "Let's get this over with. Isabella, could you—"

"Got it," Isabella said, closing the door and reaching into her mother's pocket for the keys. She locked the car and headed up the sidewalk toward Granny's.

Regina grimaced slightly at the distance of their walk. It wouldn't have been so bad, but it had been years since she'd carried a child in her arms, and how that she was balancing Ellie on her hip and carrying Benjamin's carrier with her free hand, her arms were already beginning to ache and her legs felt heavy. It was because of this that she set a brisk pace to Granny's, her eyes set determinedly on the diner, and she completely missed the two important and telling vehicles they passed on the way; David's truck and Emma's yellow bug. She also didn't notice as Snow's jeep drove by, the woman looking desperately for a parking spot and nearly hitting a few of the already parked cars at the sight of Regina carrying the two children. She noticed none of it, and let out a grateful sigh as they finally reached the stairs leading into Granny's and Isabella hopped in front of her to pull the door open. Because of how focused she'd been, Regina hadn't given any thought to what reaction they'd receive when they went through the door, so she wasn't prepared for what she should have been expecting.

Absolute silence. The loud chatter and distressed noise disappeared instantly as Regina stepped inside. Everyone turned to watch Regina maneuver herself through the door, making just enough room for Isabella and Henry to step in behind her before she set Benjamin's carrier down carefully and put Ellie on her feet. Only then, stretching her arms, did she look up to see everyone staring. The tense silence became crushing awkwardness the moment Ellie looked up to see the person she'd been looking for sitting in the back of the diner. Oblivious to all the wide-eyed stares trained on them, she called out, "Daddy!" before racing toward David.


	7. Chapter 7

The occupants of the diner all turned their heads simultaneously to watch as the little girl Regina had carried in ran directly to David, and they were all wondering the same thing; if David was her father, who was she to Regina? Any questions about the implied relationship between David and Regina disappeared after Isabella called, "Daddy, you're here!" before running forward to join her sister. This time, there wasn't any room for doubt. Isabella was the spitting image of her mother, and while it wasn't something David had noticed immediately in the chaos of the morning, it was blaringly obvious now, where he was painfully aware of how clear it was to everyone else as well. He was frozen for a moment before he felt a pair of little arms wrap around his neck, soon joined by another pair around his shoulders. Not wanting to upset the girls, and finding he wanted to anyway, David wrapped an arm around Ellie's waist to keep her from falling from where she'd climbed to stand in the booth next to him. He shifted her around to his other side so he could use his free arm to pull Isabella to him as well. "Hey, guys." He met a few of the gazes on him, glaring at them and daring them to say anything before looking over to meet Regina's eye. He gave her an accusing scowl, but she didn't seem affected. She was standing rigidly still, feeling all the hard stares of the townspeople. She opened her mouth to snap at everyone, but was cut off by Granny, who beat her to it.

"Alright! Everyone who's not eating, get out." At the gaping looks she received, she shook her head, her voice remaining firm. "My diner is too crowded, and it's making it hard for me to do business. Everyone go…sort out your problems at home. I have a job to do."

It only took a moment before more than half the people in the restaurant responded to the command in Granny's voice. They all shuffled toward the door, and several of the booths and chairs opened up as people stood to leave.

Regina picked up Benjamin's car seat once more and moved out of the way as people brushed past her, none of them bothering to hide their stares or their suspicious glances.

Finally, the bell over the door went silent, the last of the loiterers gone, leaving only a few scattered patrons. They all continued to stare between Regina and David, however, not deterred from the spectacle in front of them by Granny's gruffness or by the food still sitting half-eaten on their plates.

David didn't seem to notice anymore. "Why did you bring them here?" he asked, only managing to curb the annoyance in his voice at the last second. He didn't want to scare the children.

"Sunday is breakfast at Granny's," Isabella supplied promptly.

Regina's mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to say, "There was no food in the house." She knew what she'd done now. As if dealing with the sudden family she and David shared wasn't awkward and painful enough at home, she'd dragged it out for the whole town to see and gossip about. She could see the anger burning in David's eyes, and she couldn't blame him, though a part of her felt smug about causing it.

"Henry?!"

The surprised call came from Emma, and she suddenly stood, looking over to where Henry was now standing next to Oliver, holding his hand.

"Umm, hi." He waved awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh my god. What…how…?" she trailed off as she reached him, holding a hand out as if to touch him and then dropping it back down to her side. "I mean, I get that this is some kind of fast-forwarded world, but wow."

"Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, finally joining everyone else at their booth in the back so they could have at least a modicum of privacy. She'd noticed the mini-Emma sitting next to her, and her curiosity was at an all-time high. "Am I to assume then that we were not the only ones affected this morning by…well, whatever this is." She glanced at Henry, noticing how he'd dropped his gaze to the floor. She didn't want anyone in the diner overhearing how this whole thing had started. If others had been affected – which, if Emma's companion and the unusual busyness of the diner that morning were anything to go by, they had – then the last thing they needed was for the town to be blaming Henry.

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but then her eyes narrowed and she looked down at David and back up at Regina, as if only just realizing everything that had happened. "We," she stressed. "As in…" She looked down at Isabella and her eyes widened. Then they shifted to study Ellie and Oliver, who'd joined his sister in his father's lap. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. The two of you?" Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she pointed a finger between the pair. No way."

"Emma…" David started, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead. He hadn't told her about his situation with Regina. They'd only had a chance to talk about finding Snow – Olivia couldn't remember where 'home' was for the missing woman – and then about the events of Emma's morning.

"They look just like you guys."

"It's good to know that the town sheriff is so observant," Regina said sarcastically.

Emma ignored her. "I was going to blame you for this. I thought that it was something you did, but now there's this," she said, gesturing at the kids. She let out a small laugh, unable to hold it back, and feeling a bit of relief that she wasn't the only one suffering from the current events. "You and David. Ha!" Her laugh grew, somewhat hysterically, drawing the attention of some of the nearest customers, along with Granny.

"I thought I said to leave if you weren't eating!" the older woman snapped. Though she'd noticed their continued disruptive presence because of Emma, she was looking directly at Regina when she said it.

"And we're here to eat," Regina leveled back. "Isabella, why don't you go save that booth for us? Come on Ellie, Oliver…" she held her hand out for Oliver to grab as she picked Benjamin back up. "We'll all have the eggs," she said to Granny. "Scrambled please. Five plates – the twins will share. And some toast and orange juice, please. I'll take a coffee."

Granny raised an eyebrow, a frown etched into her face as she studied the mayor. After a quick glance around at the children, however, she gave a sharp nod. "Fine. Ruby!" she called over her shoulder. "Get out here and do your job!" With that, she disappeared into the back once more.

"Regina," David said as she started to turn away. The irritation in her eyes was far greater than the amount he'd let leak into his voice, and he felt himself backing off a bit. "We should talk," he finished, swallowing heavily.

She merely hummed in response, not really giving him an answer one way or the other before joining Isabella and Ellie at the booth.

Henry remained halfway between the two awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. "Right, ummm. I'm gonna go wash my hands." He dropped the diaper bag off at the table before disappearing down the back hallway.

Regina set Benjamin's car seat sideways on one side of the booth and helped Ellie and Oliver up onto the other side next to Isabella. She'd just finished getting them all situated when the door to Granny's opened once more and everyone looked up to see a highly distressed and heavily pregnant Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank god! David!" Snow hurried awkwardly across the diner the moment her eyes laid on him, not having adjusted to being so pregnant.

David stood up, but found himself completely at a loss for words at her appearance. Out of all the things he'd been expecting, finding her in this condition had not been one of them. When she barreled into him, he nearly lost his balance, but managed to catch himself at the last second and wrap his arms around his shaking wife. Or...whatever it was she was supposed to be to him now. Snow was already crying, so he wrapped his arms around her more firmly.

"I'm so glad I found you," she choked out.

Regina rolled her eyes behind them, but she, too, was curious at the sight of the younger woman. "Well, Snow," she greeted. "You're positively glowing."

David pulled his head back and looked over at her, scowling. "Regina..."

"Yes, yes, fine. It was only a compliment." She smiled mischievously, but didn't say anything more.

"I don't know what happened," Snow told him. "I swear, David - I didn't mean to do anything."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her in confusion as her face twisted in guilt. She couldn't possibly think that she'd had anything to do with what was going on?

"This!" she cried, pointing down at her large stomach. "The fact that I woke up next to a strange man in a different house with a different wedding ring." She lifted her left hand to show that in place of his mother's ring, there was now just a plain gold band. "I don't remember any of it, and I've never heard of any kind of magic that can cause anything like this to happen so suddenly, but I don't remember any of it! I swear I don't!" She was hysterical, hiccupping the words through her sobs as she continued on until David put a hand on her arm.

"I know," he said, trying to stay calm. "I know, Snow. You're not alone in this."

"Definitely not," Emma agreed, stepping forward. "You need to breathe. In fact, you should probably sit down," she told her. "You're practically hyperventilating. That can't be good for the baby." She scrunched her nose up at the odd sentence as it came out of her mouth, but the words were true, so she nodded to underline her point.

Snow didn't say anything, but pulled out the nearest chair and lowered herself into it, trying to take deep breaths. After a few moments, she recovered enough to ask, "I'm not alone? What do you mean? People have been waking up in strange places? Other people are pregnant, too?"

"Not…exactly..."Emma trailed off, and as if she'd timed it, Olivia carefully approached the table.

"Are you okay, Grandma?"

Snow blinked at the girl in wonder. "Emma, she looks just like you..." She spoke the words slowly and didn't look up from the young girl once. "Who might you be?"

Olivia scrunched her face up exactly as her mother had only moments before. Then she laughed. "I'm Olivia. You're silly."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Snow breathed. She finally managed to drag her eyes up from the mini-Emma to look at the adult version. "Is she your-"

"Yeah." Emma shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "From what we've seen so far this morning, it looks like everyone in Storybrooke has been affected. The whole town has gone through some kind of time warp or something. Everyone's aged, and there are some new faces running around." She glanced down at Olivia.

"So maybe..." Snow looked up hopefully at David. "Maybe this is our child?" She put her arms around her stomach before she frowned down at her hands. "But that still doesn't explain why I woke up next to a stranger." She looked up to see David looking at her sadly, and immediately she thought it was because of what she'd said. "David, I'm so sorry—" she started, but he put his hand up.

"No, Snow," he said gently. "No, it's not you. I just...I don't think that your child is mine."

Snow looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "You don't believe me?" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes once more.

"It's not about believing you." He took a deep breath. "You weren't the only one to wake up next to someone else this morning."

She paused, tilting her head in thought. She hadn't even considered that. Not that she'd really had time, but she hadn't thought about David waking up anywhere but at their apartment…unless he was now sharing their apartment with someone else. She couldn't bear to think of that, and quickly put the thought out of her mind. "So you woke up next to someone else, too," she said flatly. Her voice brightened as she said, "But that doesn't mean that you're not the father."

"Except that in whatever weird kind of reality we're in, I have...other children." The words pained him and the pain twisted in his gut when the words registered with Snow.

"Other children?" She swallowed. "More than one?" At his nod, she asked, "But how can you be sure they're yours?"

"Snow," he started gently. "They look like me; they call me Daddy."

"But...maybe...maybe they're our children," she tried. She knew she was reaching - grabbing desperately at last straws, but this was a lot to take in all at once, and it felt like her world was falling apart; especially when David gave her a grim look that confirmed her fears. The children were definitely not hers.

"Well...how...how many?"

David looked up to see that the remaining occupants of the diner had moved to the other side to give them a little privacy for their conversation. They still glanced up periodically, however, unwilling to miss the drama of the huge blow-up all of them knew was coming at any moment.

"Four." Snow blanched and David swallowed heavily. "Actually...well, Henry makes five, I suppose."

"Henry?" Snow asked, shaking her head. "Why would..." She trailed off and David watched as things started to click into place in her thoughts. She looked up, eyes going immediately to Regina, truly noticing her for the first time since entering the diner. Then they traveled over the baby carrier next to her, the young girl who was a miniature version of her mother, and then the twins who looked so painfully like a perfect blend of Regina and David. "Regina?" she whispered in harsh realization, eyes returning to the woman who was now watching her in return. Snow turned once more to face David. "Regina?!" she yelled, and David flinched.

"Hey, Mom, can I...ohhh." Henry appeared from the back hallway, pausing his movement and his question when he caught sight of the scene before him.

"You and Regina?!" Snow asked again. Her face was beginning to turn an alarming shade of red, and she struggled to pull herself to her feet. "You have children with her?" Her voice strained as it turned into a forced whisper. She was livid. "You woke up next to her? You're married to her." The last one was a statement, not a question, and even though David knew that he was in no way at fault, he still felt guilty. He took a subtle step back from his furious wife. "How could this happen? How is...is this some sort of sick revenge?" She turned her fury on Regina, stepping up closer to her. "Steal my husband, conjure up fake children?!" She gestured wildly at the four children around the table, the three older ones now starting to tear up.

"Snow?" Ellie asked quietly; timidly. "Aw you mad?"

She let out a hysterical laugh. "Am I mad? Mad?! I'm furious!" Ellie shrunk back and the first tear slipped out, but Snow didn't notice, and she didn't stop there. "None of you are real! You're just something she created to manipulate everyone." She pointed over to Regina who looked incredulously at her. "None of this is real. You shouldn't even exist!" She exploded. She looked over to David. "And you shouldn't be falling for this. You should hate it!"

Upon the last statement, the room went completely silent, until all at once, the three children burst into tears. Regina, fury now outmatching Snow White's, curled her fists and opened her mouth to start in on her, but a booming voice cut her off.

"Enough!" David's face was red, and everyone was surprised to see the anger there – anger which, in that moment was directed at none other than Snow.

Snow's mouth opened a few times, but no words came out. She looked around at what she'd done and horror and guilt completely replaced the anger that had been there. Ben chose that moment to let out a wail, upset by the cries of his siblings and the loud shout from his father.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Granny reappeared from the kitchen, having heard all of the yelling, and she took in the sight of the crying children and an angry David staring at a pregnant Snow, who still seemed unable to move or speak. Granny had heard most of the argument and shook her head in disbelief as she watched the couple. She'd seen the couple fight before, but this was on a whole new level and she could tell that this time, Snow had taken it too far. No matter how ludicrous the situation seemed, Granny realized that if they wanted to get the situation under control, they needed to get Snow out of there. Everyone could feel the tension in the room as the children all continued to cry and Regina and David glared at the still-frozen Snow. "Ruby," Granny called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the people in front of her.

"Yeah?" Ruby rounded the corner cautiously, also having heard the shouting. It had been impossible to miss with their superior hearing.

"Take Snow for some air."

"Yeah." She moved to her friend's side, eyes widening at the sight of her. "Snow," she said gently, but the brunette didn't look up. "Hey," she called, attempting to grab her attention. "Let's go get some air out back, hmm?"

Snow finally turned her head to look at Ruby and blinked, nodding slowly. She allowed her to pull her away from the others, wordlessly leading her from the surreal scene.

Once she was gone, Isabella stood up, wiping some of the tears from her face in a futile effort; they were immediately replaced by new ones. "Daddy?" she asked. "What did she mean we shouldn't exist? Do you hate us?"

David looked down at the distraught girl and his anger instantly melted. "Of course not, baby," he said. "Come here." He bent down and opened his arms to her and when she stepped into them, he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he stood up. He had one arm around her back and the other up around her shoulders as his hand brushed through her hair. She buried her head into his neck as she continued to cry, and he murmured comforting and reassuring words into her ear.

Regina looked helplessly between the crying twins and a still wailing Benjamin, torn between who to soothe. Only because his cries were the loudest, she decided to start with Benjamin. She reached for him, lifting him from his carrier just as Ellie and Oliver slid down from their seats.

"Mommy?" Ellie sniffled, looking up at her.

Regina bounced Benjamin on her hip, looking helplessly down at her two young children. She looked around at the paralyzed townspeople who were still gawking at them and felt exposed and vulnerable. Turning toward Henry, she looked for any kind of help, but he appeared just as frozen. Emma next to him seemed to want to do something, but was completely out of her element, and was already attached by the hand to her own young child, who - though not crying yet - looked on the verge of tears. David met Regina's eyes over Isabella's head, and she saw her own hurt and panic reflected back at her, mixed in with a bit of disbelief. She almost felt like crying herself, both from the anger at what Snow had done, and her own current inability to comfort all of her children.

"I'll take him."

Regina spun around to see Granny now standing only a few feet from her. She studied her for a moment, but when she heard Ellie and Oliver's cries pick up in volume, she nodded, carefully passing Ben to the older woman. Once she was free, she immediately bent to the twins' level and pulled them to her, kissing both their foreheads in turn. "It's alright - everything's fine."

"Why's she mad?" Oliver sniffled.

"Did we do something bad?" Ellie's words were barely intelligible through her tears.

"No, my darlings," she told them, holding them closer. "You're perfect."

"Alright, folks," Granny called, making her way across the diner with Ben on her hip. "Show's over; we're closing up for now. All of you out. Food's on the house this time, so just leave everything."

Everyone stood from their tables, shifting around awkwardly and still sneaking looks at the bizarre family in the back, but eventually they all filtered out.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene," David said once the door was shut. "I understand if you want us to go, too."

Granny gave them a hard look, accompanied by a few seconds of silence. Finally, she shook her head. "I just cooked your breakfasts – I'm not going to let perfectly good food go to waste. The others had their chance. But," she held up her finger, "I want an explanation. When I come back out, I want to know everything you know. No dodging, no funny business." She glared at Regina, who stood, taking the hands of the two toddlers.

"Very well," Regina agreed.

Granny gave her a rough nod and then made her way to the back. No one missed the way her voice softened as she started talking to Ben, moving a hand up to play with one of his as she did so. He immediately quieted, a smile starting to show through his tears.

Regina moved to sit down, pulling the twins up around her in the booth and cuddling them into her sides, calming them both down.

"Well, that was..." Emma started. "Yeah. I'm gonna go help Granny. Olivia, stay with David, okay? Henry, you should come with me."

Olivia moved to her grandfather's side as Emma let go of her hand, nodding up at her mother.

"Umm." Henry took a few awkward steps forward, glancing back and forth between Regina and David. "Sure." He decided helping in the back would be better than watching whatever was about to happen between his mom and his grandpa.

Emma took one last glance over her shoulder as they headed after Granny. "Weird," she mumbled to herself. "Weird, weird, weird."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina looked up at David from her spot in the booth. She fought a small smile at the sight of him swaying gently, Isabella still in his arms. He hadn't looked up at her yet; instead, he was focused on the girl in his arms, still whispering to her. For a man who'd fought so hard against it just that morning, he seemed to have embraced his role as father extremely well. Regina shook her head at the thought, trying to clear away the warm feelings that were suddenly sweeping over her as she watched her daughter in his arms. David was still David; Snow White's charming prince – that much hadn't changed.

The twins, being young enough to not truly understand what had happened, stopped crying before their older sister. All it took was a few comforting words from their mother and being pressed up against her sides and they were right as rain, back to being the happy, bouncy children they were. Regina chuckled as Oliver climbed down, carefully putting his feet back on the floor.

"Livvie!" He said, hurrying to Olivia's side.

Ellie smiled up at Regina as she climbed over her lap and joined her brother, the three young children talking animatedly, gesturing wildly with their little arms.

It was then that David looked over and met Regina's eye. Regina stilled, not sure what she was supposed to do. Then Isabella pulled her head back, looking over to her with tear-stained cheeks. "Mommy?" she called, and it was enough to get Regina to her feet.

She was at David's side in an instant. "Yes, baby?"

"Why did Snow say all of those mean things?" she asked. "Daddy says she was mad."

"Well she was, sweetheart." Regina was temporarily lost for words, trying to think of the right thing to say. She could feel David's eyes on her, waiting to see what she would do. Ready to tear into her if she said anything bad against his wife, no doubt. "She's just had a bad morning, and she was scared," she said finally.

"But why was she scared?" Isabella asked. "She was acting like she hated you. You and Daddy told me that all of you used to fight and that you didn't like each other very much. Is it going to be like that again?" she asked in a small frightened voice.

Regina glanced up at David guiltily, and he looked back at her with a similar expression. They both knew they couldn't promise anything. Their feelings about each other hadn't changed, and while neither of them wanted to do anything that would hurt the children, the years of fighting and hatred could not be so easily tucked away.

"Things are going to be a little different," Regina told her, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "But we're going to try our very best to fix it."

Isabella rubbed the back of her hand across her face, wiping most of her tears away, and nodded. Then she leaned toward Regina, holding out her arms.

Regina stepped forward as David awkwardly passed the young girl into her arms. Isabella was still relatively small, but Regina was petite, and she huffed out an uncomfortable breath as Isabella's legs wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" David asked, his arms still on Isabella's sides in case he needed to take her back.

"I'm fine," Regina told him quickly. Her child needed her, and it wasn't like she hadn't carried a sleeping Henry back to his bed a few times late at night after he'd fallen asleep on the couch. It wore her out, but she could take it. "I'm just going to sit down."

"Food!" Henry called happily, appearing around the corner holding two plates.

"Yay!" The little kids clapped, running back to the booth.

Emma followed not far behind. Both her and Henry set the plates down on the table before turning back to help bring out the rest.

Regina awkwardly slid into the booth beside the twins, Isabella still clinging to her. She pulled a plate in front of herself, separated everything into two portions and then pushed the plate in front of Ellie and Oliver. "You two are sharing this one," she told them, handing them forks. "Eat slowly," she added, not wanting them to choke from their excitement.

David hurried over to Granny who was balancing a plate in one hand and a now bouncing Benjamin in the other. "I can take him, Granny," he said, reaching for the baby.

"You can take the food," she said, pushing the plate into his hands instead. "He's staying with me awhile," she informed him, nodding at Ben, who giggled at her in response.

"Attached to him already, hmm?" David asked, laughing.

"He's a very happy child," Granny said, not really answering the question before disappearing once more to help bring out the drinks.

David shook his head in amusement before suddenly stopping. How odd. He now felt as if these children completely belonged to him. Looking around at them, he felt the pang of heartache at the thought of losing all of them.

"You okay, David?" Emma asked, brushing past him with two glasses of juice in her hands.

Shaking himself out of it, he nodded. "Yeah, fine," he told her, but the words came out rather flat, and he felt the pain still churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you gonna come eat, Daddy?" Isabella asked. She'd turned herself around so she was sitting in Regina's lap, and was eating eagerly from the plate in front of her. "Mommy ordered a plate for you," she told him, sliding one toward the other side of the table.

David glanced at Regina in surprise. "You did?"

She swallowed the bite she'd been chewing and looked rather surprised herself. "I suppose I did. I wasn't really thinking about it."

"Umm, thanks." He took a seat, pulling the plate toward him, suddenly ravenously hungry. "This looks delicious, Granny," he said as she reappeared. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job. Though I'm glad _somebody_ is enjoying my cooking this morning. Seems most people lost their appetites before they'd even ordered."

"Oh my god," Emma said happily, smelling the plate of pancakes she was now holding. "I needed this." She sat Olivia at one of the small tables, having ordered their own breakfasts shortly before Regina had arrived and complete chaos had broken out.

"Scoot over," Henry complained, nudging David's shoulder.

"Give me a second, buddy," David told him. He reached next to him, lifting the car seat and twisting awkwardly to set it in the booth behind him. "There." He slid over and Henry unceremoniously plopped down beside him.

"I'm sooo hungry!" Henry said, digging into his eggs immediately. "I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life!" he added dramatically through his large mouthful.

"You're a teenager now," David laughed. "That'll happen."

"It shouldn't change your manners, however, young man," Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, mom," he said, already with more food in his mouth.

She simply shook her head, a small smile ghosting her lips.

"So," Granny said, pulling a chair to sit at the end of the table and holding Benjamin on her lap. "I can wait until after you all finish eating, and I don't expect a full explanation in front of the children, but I am curious how it is that you two have adjusted to all of this so quickly." She gave a hard look to both Regina and David.

Isabella glanced at her oddly before taking another bite of her eggs.

"We haven't," Regina said darkly, causing David to wince slightly.

"We've been doing our best for them," David amended, gesturing around at the kids when they were all focused on their food.

Granny hummed. "Interesting."

* * *

"Snow, wait!" Ruby called, chasing after her friend as she moved quickly down the sidewalk. "God you're fast for a pregnant woman," she added under her breath.

"Why should I wait?!" Snow asked, spinning suddenly. "So you can tell me that it's all going to be okay?" She choked a little as she thought about everything that had just happened. "Unless you're going to tell me that I imagined all of that; that my husband isn't with _her_ ; that they don't have _children_ together. Oh god," she wailed, starting to cry all over again. "And what I said to those innocent children," she added. "They did nothing, and I yelled at them, Ruby! I said awful things." She leaned forward slightly, burying her face in her hands as she cried even harder.

Not knowing quite what to say, Ruby did the only thing she could think of; she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her trembling best friend. She let her cry herself out and just stood there, offering all of the comfort she could through the silence. When Snow finally seemed to have worn herself out, Ruby spoke. "It's kinda cold out here. Wanna go inside and talk?" She pointed at the inn behind the diner. "Besides..." She smiled, stepping away from her friend. "It looks like you have your own story to tell, and I want to hear all about it." She put her hands around Snow's large belly and they both let out a small chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast was continued in relative silence. The children were all too busy to say anything, and David and Regina were mostly just poking at the food with their forks, having lost their appetites. Occasionally, they'd catch the other looking at them and sharply look away again, stewing in anger for their own separate reasons. A sudden shout from Henry made them both jump.

"That's her!" he exclaimed, dropping his fork onto the plate with a loud clatter. "That's the woman I was talking about!"

David looked out the window in the direction that Henry was pointing, and Regina turned around in her seat as best she could.

It wasn't anyone either of them recognized, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. David stood up abruptly, and Regina slid to the side a bit.

"Isabella, I have to get up for a moment, darling."

The girl complied, jumping off her mother's lap and standing off to the side in confusion as both her parents made their way quickly out of Granny's.

The woman wasn't walking quickly, but in the time it had taken them to rush out of the diner, she was a good way down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me!" David called, slipping into a jog. "Excuse me!"

Regina hurried after, struggling to keep up in her heels and refusing to do anything as undignified as running. "Hey!" she shouted instead, finally catching the woman's attention.

She turned in surprise at the shout, but recognition dawned immediately and she smiled. "Mayor Mills…Mr. Nolan." She nodded her head in greeting. "I was expecting you to come find me."

"Come find you?!" Regina asked in a dangerous voice, finally catching up with David where he stood next to the stranger. "How could you expect us to find you? We don't even know you!"

"Ahh, but how could you not want answers? Henry will have told you about me, I'm sure, and of our dealings. No doubt he is the one who pointed me out to you?"

"Your _dealings_?" Regina hissed. "He's a child! What business did you have approaching my son?"

"He was unhappy!" the woman said harshly, losing her irritatingly calm demeanor for a moment. She took a deep breath, her face relaxing once again. "I apologize. Henry was clearly miserable, as were you, and with good reason; everything here is so out of balance."

"And you think granting wishes by grossly misinterpreting them is fixing something?"

David shifted forward, wanting to prevent the confrontation from turning into a full-blown fight. Regina had a way of putting people on edge and pushing their buttons until even the gentlest people were goaded into a vicious argument; something he didn't currently have the patience for. "I think what Regina means to say," he started, glaring at Regina when she opened her mouth to retort, "is that we're a bit confused with how Henry's wish for everyone to be happy has resulted in a town-wide mix-up. Or in anything at all, really…"

The woman smiled. "Not many people know of my powers, or who I am. I travel through all of the worlds, and the effects of my magic are not always as large as it has been this time, but Henry did wish for _everyone's_ happiness. While it was his family he meant, it would never have worked without changing around many more pieces."

Regina shook her head in exasperation. "You're still not telling us anything! Henry's wish was for people to be happy, which – obviously – no one is."

At this, the woman shook her head, her smile turning sympathetic. "That is only because I was not able to create new memories. It is difficult to explain how the process works, but part of the journey you are now on is finding the answers for yourselves." At David's frown and Regina's loud huff, she continued. "I'm sorry I can't explain more, but giving you the answers would not have the same result. The magic of life cannot be forced, it has to be found."

"If you think this is magic—" Regina started angrily, but David cut her off.

"What exactly is it that you do?" He ignored the way Regina's spine stiffened and her fists clenched at her sides in anger at being interrupted. "I'm still not sure I understand."

She smiled at him warmly. "I make my way through the worlds, looking for desperate souls who need my help. My abilities allow me to show people what _could_ be…if only for a short time. A glance into the future you might say, but only one of the many futures that exist for all, and always a future that is different from the path that they are already on."

"Like the ghost of Christmas future?" David asked, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"I suppose you could compare my power to the Earth tale, yes. However, this wish coinciding with Christmas was merely chance. I'm am not limited in when I show people what I show them."

"So stop this," Regina said firmly, crossing her arms.

The woman tilted her head. "You are that unwilling to try for your happiness?"

This time David was in complete agreement when Regina scoffed. "You think this is my happiness?"

"She's right," he said. "I'm sorry, but you must have done something wrong. I'm happily married. Or I was until my wife and I were ripped apart by whatever it is that you've done. The whole town is in an uproar. And this…" he gestured between himself and Regina, "what you've done to us is miles from happiness. Do you have any idea of our history? Who she is and what she's done? It could never work…nor would we ever want it to."

The stranger looked back and forth between them sadly, seeing both Regina's hurt and anger, as well as David's frustration. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, however, even if I wanted to, I cannot stop what I have done."

Regina's eyes narrowed on her, her voice dropping down to the low and threatening tone she'd used often as queen. "What do you mean you can't stop it?"

"My power is to show the future, but once it has started, I have no control over it. It will have to end on its own."

"And how long will that take?"

"It is impossible to say. Each journey is different."

David pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut, a sudden headache overtaking him.

"I can't believe this!" Regina said, throwing her hands in the air. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Live."

"Mom?"

Regina turned to see Henry hurrying toward them. "What's going on? Is she going to fix this?"

"You should go back inside, honey. It's freezing out here."

"But this is my fault!" he said defiantly. He stopped in front of the woman, his eyes desperate. "I didn't mean it!" he pleaded. "I didn't want to mess everything up and make everyone angry. I just wanted people to be happy."

"I know," she told him. "And now there is a choice."

Henry's nose scrunched in confusion. "What choice? Do you mean to go back to how everything was?" he asked hopefully.

"Eventually…if that is what everyone wishes."

"Can't you just fix it now?"

"I don't really have the power to fix things; only to show people the way to do it themselves."

"But everything is all wrong now. I didn't mean it." Henry's voice grew quieter and a tear fell. "I didn't mean it."

"You've done nothing wrong," she assured him. "And it will all be over in due time. How it ends is up to everyone else now." She looked back to Regina and David. "Sometimes my magic has no effect in the end, and others it leads to yet another future after it is over, but no matter the result, people learn something about themselves along the way. I've told you all that I know," she said, looking between the three of them. "The rest is out of my control. My duty is to stay until the magic has seen itself through, but I will not be of any help to you beyond this point." Focusing on Henry, her eyes were filled with sincerity when she said, "Regardless of how it ends, I hope you get your wish."

She turned away before any of them could find words, and continued in the direction she'd been headed, eventually turning the corner out of sight.

"What just happened?" Henry asked. "Does that mean this is going to end soon? Is she going to fix it?"

David shook his head. "I don't know."

"Mom?" Henry asked, turning to her for answers.

"It's not over yet," she told him, still staring at the point where the woman had disappeared. "But it will be. Until then, we're just going to have to live with it." Without looking at either of them, she turned around and walked back to the diner.

"Is she mad?" Henry whispered.

"No," David lied, knowing that she was in fact angry, but also knowing that Henry would misunderstand it as directed toward him. He knew exactly how she felt because he felt the same. They'd been looking for answers, and instead, they were right back where they'd started. "You should go back inside and finish breakfast."

"You're not coming?"

He shook his head. "I need to find Snow."

"What should I tell mom?"

"Tell her…" David closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Tell her that I'll stop by later so we can talk about what we're going to do."

"Okay."

Noticing Henry's guilty look, he put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault, buddy. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Henry sighed, but allowed his grandfather to guide him back up the sidewalk, past the fence, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"I'll see you later today, okay?"

Henry gave a sullen nod.

"Things will go back to the way they were," he tried, looking for something to say to cheer his grandson up.

"I don't really want that, either," he said quietly.

"We'll find a way to be happy, Henry. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina flung herself down onto the couch with an unusual lack of grace. She was emotionally and physically exhausted; completely drained. Leave it to one of the Charmings to make an already bad situation even worse. David had abandoned her at the diner, left to the mercy of Granny's endless questions, and while David's presence wasn't a comfort, it was a buffer. It was no secret that the people of Storybrooke had no fondness for her. Luckily, Granny had taken some of the edge out of her questioning so as not to frighten the baby she still held in her lap, but she'd still been ruthless in her grilling. The breakfast had not been a peaceful one between the interrogation and her children constantly asking where David had gone and why he hadn't come back.

Getting the children back into the car had been even more difficult on the return trip because this time they weren't going to see David; they were driving away from him. Even her promises that they'd see him later didn't soothe them, and she'd barely made it back to the mansion with her sanity. It had been years since she'd had to put up with a proper temper tantrum from Henry, and now there were four of them all at once.

She'd managed to find distractions for all of them once they'd arrived home; Henry was upstairs reading a story to the twins, Isabella was putting together a puzzle in the kitchen and Benjamin was chewing on one of his toys in the playpen nearby. Lying back against the cushions, Regina closed her eyes and pushed her hands against them, willing herself not to cry. She was so tired. It had been just over five hours since they'd woken to this mess, but it felt like twenty-five. Four young children were proving to be too much, even with Henry's help. He was still a child himself, and though he was doing his best to help her out, there was only so much he could do.

On top of everything else, it seemed that the task of figuring everything out had fallen to her. While David may have come around, it was obvious that the majority of the town still blamed her for their current circumstances.

She felt herself drifting off, but just as she'd allowed herself to relax, Benjamin let out a shrill cry. She jumped and opened her eyes to find him sitting up, looking at her, tears already streaming down his cheeks.

"No, don't cry," she begged, standing up and reaching over to pick him up. "You're okay, you're fine." She'd fed him a bit more and changed his diaper just before setting him down to play, so she knew it was something else. Most likely, he'd picked up on her distress.

When he continued to cry, she couldn't help the few tears that escaped her own eyes. "Please?" she cried softly, lifting him to kiss his forehead. "Please?" She bounced him lightly on her hip, but because she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying, she wasn't able to help Benjamin in the slightest. She hugged him to her chest, sitting back on the couch. "I know," she told him sadly. "But we're going to get through it. We have to." Talking more to herself now than the baby, she allowed herself to cry harder. There was no hope of calming Benjamin down if she wasn't calm herself, and in order to achieve that, she needed to get it off her chest. She felt him rub his head against her shoulder as he cried with her and she rubbed his back.

In the doorway, Isabella moved to go comfort her mother, but jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. When she looked back, Henry stood, shaking his head with a sad expression on his face. He placed a finger to his lips in a motion for her to stay quiet and then held his hand out to her. She allowed him to lead her up the stairs before she finally broke the silence.

"Why can't we help Mommy?" she asked sadly.

"You know how sometimes grownups are sad and they don't want us to see them until they feel better?"

She nodded, still frowning.

"This is like that. We have to leave her alone for a little while, and then we can help make her feel better."

"But how long?"

Henry knew his mother hated when he saw her cry, and he knew that she was really tired. He'd noticed the dark circles that had started to form under her eyes when they'd come home and he got the impression that interfering right now would only make it worse. "How about you and me keep reading with Ellie and Oliver for a little while? We can check on her in an hour if she hasn't come upstairs yet."

"Okay," Isabella agreed quietly. "And then can we cheer her up?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah. We'll do something extra special for her."

Isabella's face brightened immediately. "Can we make something for her right now? We could draw her a picture and Ellie and Oliver can help!"

"That sounds perfect," Henry told her. "I'll get some paper from my room."

-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-

David paused outside the front door, his finger hovering over the doorbell. The kids would wonder why he was asking permission to enter like a stranger, but at the same time, it would feel just as odd for him to walk in unannounced. Regina would most likely find it intrusive. Still…

With a few more seconds of deliberation, David finally sighed, moving his hand to the door handle instead. He was surprised to find it unlocked and when he stepped inside he stopped, waiting to hear the click of high heels and Regina's sharp voice, telling him off for coming in without at least knocking. But it never came. In fact, the silence of the house unsettled him. The car had been in the driveway, and the lights were on, but there was no sound of children running around or playing.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone home?" He made his way further into the house, but there was still nothing. Nobody answered him. "Where is everyone?" he asked under his breath. He'd only been gone for a few hours. He looked in the kitchen first, but when there was no sign of them there, he made his way to the living room.

"Regina?" He saw her sitting on the couch, but she still didn't answer him; didn't even move. That's when he rounded the couch and saw that she was fast asleep. Benjamin was curled against her chest, head tucked under her chin, and David frowned when he saw the dried tear tracks on both their faces. It was obvious that both had been crying when they'd fallen asleep.

He moved to lift Benjamin, but a cold voice stopped him.

"Don't."

Looking up, he found himself being stared down by an extremely angry Henry.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was…I was talking to Snow," David stuttered, surprised by the harshness of his grandson's tone.

"Izzy and the twins kept asking about you. They threw a fit when mom told them we were leaving without you."

David winced, only able to imagine how difficult it would be to look after an upset group of children. He hadn't meant to be the cause of it, but he'd really needed to talk to Snow.

"She's exhausted, you know," Henry went on. "She cried herself to sleep not too long after we got back. Even the kids didn't wake her up when we came down for snacks."

David looked down at Regina, noticing how even in sleep, she looked tired. There was a frown set on her face and she looked uncomfortable in the position she was in. He reached out again.

"Don't wake her up," Henry said anxiously, moving forward, but David only paused for a second, holding out a hand to stop Henry.

Wordlessly, he lifted Benjamin from Regina's chest. The boy squirmed slightly and lifted a hand to rub at his face, but the second David had laid him in his playpen, he went right back to sleep. Turning back to Regina he carefully slid her down, turning her and bringing her legs up in one movement so that she was lying sideways on the couch. He adjusted a pillow under her head and she mumbled something, but didn't wake. Grabbing the blanket from the other end, he spread it over her sleeping form. Satisfied now that she looked more comfortable, David once again scooped Benjamin up, holding him to his chest as he gestured for Henry to follow him up the stairs.

"We'll let her sleep for a while," he said when they were halfway up.

"Thank you," Henry told him. "I didn't mean to get so mad at you."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I shouldn't have left without talking to her first."

Henry didn't say anything as they entered the nursery and David put Ben in his crib. He followed his grandfather into the twin's room where the three children were all huddled around pieces of paper that had been taped together, crayons and markers in hand.

Isabella was the first to look up. "Daddy!" she cried, jumping up and rushing over to him.

"Shh," he told her. "Mommy's sleeping." He bent down to give her a hug as the twins hurried over to him. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too, Daddy," Ellie whispered.

"What are you guys making?" David asked as they pulled back from the hug.

Oliver leaned against his side. "It's a happy card for Mommy."

"Because she's sad," Ellie added.

"It's beautiful," David told them, smiling down at the rough drawings, scribbles and lettering that made up the giant card. "She'll love it."

"Do you think it'll help?" Isabella asked earnestly.

David nodded. "Definitely."

"Wanna help, Daddy?" Ellie asked, holding out a crayon to him.

"No, I think Mommy will like it better if it's just from you guys." He smiled at them. "But how about I make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? I bet being artists has made you hungry."

"Staaarving!" Oliver whined dramatically, and David laughed when Ellie shushed him, reminding him to be quiet.

"Okay. You guys keep at it and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Daddy?" Isabella called out softly, and he turned in the doorway. "Don't forget to cut them into three pieces like Mommy does, okay?"

David looked at the twins who'd thrown all their attention back into their drawing, both with tongues pressed between their lips in concentration. He smiled as he looked back at Isabella. "Just like Mommy. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

David had just put the last clean plate from lunch in the cupboard when Regina appeared in the doorway. She didn't say anything, just stood there watching him. Her silk shirt was wrinkled, hair was slightly mussed and her eyes were still puffy from sleep, but she looked much better than she had the last time he had seen her.

He cleared his throat, pushing himself off the counter, but didn't know how to start. She only blinked at him.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I shouldn't have left like that. And I didn't mean for it to take so long…I just…" He sighed heavily, searching for words. Regina's lack of reaction wasn't helping him out at all.

"When did you get here?" she asked quietly, her expression unchanging.

"About an hour ago. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I moved Benjamin up to the nursery. Henry's been keeping the others occupied."

She nodded, but didn't say anything more and it was throwing him off. He'd expected anger or frustration, not this. Unlike this morning, she wasn't giving him a fight.

After another minute of silence and her gaze lingering on him making him shift uncomfortably, he took a step forward. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…tell me off for leaving, yell at me, ask me what Snow and I talked about? Throw things maybe?"

Regina rubbed an eye lightly, clearing the sleep. "I'm tired, David. Too tired to fight."

There was a pause and then suddenly, David chuckled. That got a reaction from Regina.

"You find something about this funny?" she nearly growled.

David stopped laughing, but his smile remained. "It's just that, for a second, we actually sounded like a married couple."

Regina looked horrified for a brief second, but then a small smile appeared as she tilted her head. "I suppose we did." Her face twisting in confusion, she asked, "But shouldn't that terrify us, not make us laugh?"

"Probably," he agreed, "but with the day we've had, I think we're allowed to find it funny."

Regina smiled genuinely and then padded into the kitchen, pulling herself up onto a stool across the counter from him. "While I am tired, I suppose we should talk about your conversation with Snow; at least, the parts relevant to our situation."

He nodded, leaning back against the counter behind him. "She's understandably freaked out. Apparently the man she's married to in this time isn't even from the Enchanted Forest. He was a guy on a road trip who got lost and slipped past the town line when the barrier was down."

"That's not possible," Regina said. "And even if it was, outsiders don't stay in Storybrooke. Doesn't he have a home? A family?"

"I don't know what to tell you. He's here. We don't know a whole lot about him, but he came into the diner a little after you'd left and Snow and I went down to talk. The only memories he has of this town are of coming into it."

"He doesn't know about magic or who any of us are," she said, fear and fascination warring across her features. "But he would have noticed waking up to a complete stranger in a house that probably has pictures of the two of them together. Not to mention that he's surrounded by a whole town of amnesiacs."

"He's not taking it too badly, considering. It could have gone much worse. But he doesn't know the whole story yet. People were surprised he hasn't taken off, but it seems his curiosity is winning out."

"Is he going to be a problem?" Regina asked.

"I didn't spend a whole lot of time with him, but honestly? No. He seems like a nice guy and I don't think he'll cause trouble."

"Soo…" Regina tapped the counter as she studied him.

"What?"

"You're stalling," she told him. "While interesting, I didn't need to know any of what you just told me. So what is it?"

He grimaced. "I know that you've been handling this mostly on your own so far and it's my fault. I'm going to start helping you out, I promise, but...Snow wants a little normalcy tonight."

Regina laughed bitterly. "As if there's anything normal going on right now." She put her face in her hands, shaking her head a bit before looking back up at him. "So she wants you back home tonight?"

David shrugged a shoulder. "As close as we can get to home, yes. She wants to rent a room at Granny's for now. Obviously we won't be going to her house and Emma and Neal are in the apartment."

"They're not going to like it," she told him, pointing a finger at the ceiling above them. They both knew she was referring to the children.

"I know," David sighed. "I promise I'll talk to them before I go. And I'll stick around for the rest of the day. I told Snow that I'll be splitting my time for now and that I will need to be available if anything comes up. You still have my cell number?"

She nodded. "I checked this morning. Apparently you're in my favorites now."

"I'm honored," he said dramatically, placing a hand to his chest. "And you're under wifey."

At the glare she gave him, he pulled out his cellphone, laughing. "I'm kidding. You're still just Regina, but apparently I've called you fifty seven times this month." He scrolled through something on his phone. "And there are some very interesting texts on here."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Shaking his head, David laughed. "No, probably not. We were disgustingly domestic." His eyes widened as he continued scrolling and his face turned a shade of pink. "Among…other things."

She sat up a bit straighter at that and her eyes narrowed.

"But there are some great pictures on here of the kids," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Regina stretched forward to try and catch a glimpse of the screen, so he came around to her side of the counter, leaning next to her.

He began scrolling through the various photos; Benjamin laughing, the twins covered in marker, Isabella playing dress up. There were a few with David making silly faces alongside them, Regina kissing the top of Ben's head, smiling as she braided Isabella's hair, hugging both the twins as they all grinned for the camera. It was surreal. They both let out a laugh at a picture where the twins were playing in bubbles overflowing from the tub – apparently so eager to get in that they were both still wearing their clothes. Ellie was in the tub while Oliver had one leg in, still in the process of climbing over the edge.

David swiped his thumb once more and a picture of Regina smiled brightly back at him. What sobered them both was that David's arm was just visible in the frame, wrapped around the front of her shoulders and he was pressing a kiss to the side of her head. It was obvious he'd taken the picture himself with his free hand and they were both laughing.

Regina pulled back and David stood up straight, clearing his throat and clicking his phone off. They were saved from the awkward moment when the twins came skidding around the corner, yelling, "Mommy, mommy!"

Regina had just enough time to slip from the stool before the two toddlers barreled into her, hugging her tightly around the legs.

"You awake!" Ellie laughed.

"We maded you a present!" Oliver told her proudly, neither of them giving her a chance to speak.

"It's pretty!" Ellie said proudly.

"And we worked really, really hard, mommy!"

"Izzy!" Ellie yelled. "Mommy's awake!"

"I'm here," Izzy said, appearing in the doorway with her hands behind her back, a piece of paper peeking out.

"Did you bring it?" Oliver whispered, slipping his hand into Ellie's as they both giggled.

Regina laughed at their adorable attempt at secrecy and looked toward Izzy expectantly. "I heard you have something for me?"

Izzy grinned, waving Henry in from behind her. "Well," she started, "We knew you were sad, and Henry thought this might make you feel better." With that, she pulled the large card from behind her back and walked close enough to hand it to Regina. "We all worked on it," she added.

Regina gasped as she studied the card, taking in all of the drawings her children had covered every inch with. There were scribbles, stick figures, their house, hearts and stars; all bright, colorful and filling her with warmth. "It's beautiful," she told them, carefully opening it up to read the words Izzy had carefully spelled out: 'We Love Mommy'. There was glitter spread across the page, and this time when Regina looked down at her children, she noticed the evidence of their afternoon art project. All of them had glitter on their hands and there were smudges of it on the twins' cheeks. Their hands were also covered in marker, and even Henry had a little on him from helping the twins.

"Daddy was gonna help, too," Izzy explained. "But he said you'd like it more if it was just from us."

She looked up then, catching David's eye, and he blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said more quietly, and she saw his head tilt the slightest bit in acknowledgement. He knew she was thanking him for allowing her to have this. She bent down then, gathering her children in a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she told them, kissing each of their cheeks as they giggled and squirmed. "Look at all of you. You're a mess!" She licked her thumb and swiped it across Oliver's cheek. "I think it's bath time."

"No!" the twins cried together. "No, mommy!"

"Oh, yes. But I'll make you a deal. If you're good, we'll have a pajama day. Movies and games and dinner all in our pajamas. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Izzy yelled excitedly. "Promise?!"

"I promise."

"Yay! Me first!" she called out, racing for the stairs, the twins hot on her heels.

"Careful, my darlings!" Regina called. "And no running the water until I'm up there." She walked up to Henry, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, baby. You've been a wonderful help."

He smiled before also turning toward the stairs.

Regina looked over at David, hesitating for a moment before asking, "Would you mind running the water and keeping an eye on them while I change?"

He blinked at her in confusion.

"Well, I'm not very well going to give them a bath wearing silk," she told him, gesturing at her blouse. She was amazed she had managed to keep it clean this long.

"No, it's just…" he trailed off. "You want me to help?"

She'd known that's what he'd meant; it was why she'd hesitated to ask, but… "You expect me to bathe two rambunctious toddlers on my own?"

"I guess not. But I…I've never done this before," he told her, and she noticed the concern in his expression. He hadn't, she realized. He'd never had the chance to raise his child because of her, and she swallowed heavily.

All sarcasm gone from her voice, she said, "You'll be fine. Just make sure the water's a good temperature – not too warm – and they'll probably want bubble bath. You'll only need a cap-full, and you'll most likely find it under the sink. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." He was surprised by the softness in her tone as she told him what to do. He couldn't help but look back at her over his shoulder as he walked away, and when she gave him the most tentative of smiles, he was surprised to find himself returning it.


	13. Chapter 13

When Regina entered the bathroom, David did a double take. She was wearing skinny black jeans, a dark grey tank top and a light blue cotton button up that was left completely open and loose.

"Wow."

She stopped only one step inside the doorway, looking down at herself as if expecting to see something wrong. "What?"

"I've never seen you look so…casual."

Regina blinked. "I suppose I don't ever leave the house in my less formal wear. I don't wear it often, but raising Henry, there were a lot of circumstances where my normal dress was completely impractical."

"Well you look…normal."

She raised an eyebrow. "Flattering."

"It is. I mean you – you look nice."

Regina couldn't help the small blush that spread and ducked her head to hide it. "Did you find everything alright?" she asked, instead changing the subject.

"It was right where you said it'd be," he said, smiling. He chucked a thumb behind him and she leaned forward to see the tub filling with bubbles.

The pitter patter of small feet running down the hallway drew their attention to the doorway where Ellie and Oliver appeared, each holding their folded pajamas.

"We helped Daddy," Oliver told her, his wide eyes comically serious as he looked up at Regina.

"You certainly did," she replied. She bit her lip at the sight of their marker and glitter covered hands on the clean clothes and shook her head, chuckling. "Why don't you let me take those, my darlings?" she asked, holding out her hands.

The pajamas were handed over and as soon as Regina had set them safely away from any potential splash zones or grabby hands, she turned back to the toddlers.

"Arms up."

At her command, they both lifted their arms above their heads and she pulled their shirts off, tossing them into the hamper in the corner. She gave them each a quick tickle on their bellies, sending them into a fit of squirming and giggling. As they finished peeling off their clothes, she moved up next to David, shutting off the water.

"Is it the right temperature?" he asked a little timidly.

She rolled up her sleeves and dipped a hand in. "Perfect. Ready you two?"

"Wait!" Oliver called dramatically. He opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a small tub filled with bath toys. He and Ellie each pulled one out and then scrambled over, raising their arms so their parents could lift them into the water.

Once they were settled in amongst the bubbles, Regina kneeled down on the floor, reaching for the soap. She lathered it up before passing it to David. "Hands first," she told Ellie, and the girl pulled her hands up, dripping water on Regina's lap as she held them out. She scrubbed Ellie's hands between her own, removing all the evidence of the messy activity. "Look at this," she smiled, holding the hands up for Ellie to examine. "Good as new."

"Glitter gone!" she squealed.

"Not quite," Regina laughed, taking the soap back from David. She used it and a washcloth to wipe the rest of the glitter from the girl's face. "There we go."

Regina worked quickly in getting Ellie all washed up, and David nervously followed her steps with Oliver, panicking at one point when a bit of shampoo got into his son's eye.

"It's alright," Regina reassured him. "This shampoo is made for children. It doesn't hurt, does it honey?" she asked Oliver and the boy shook his head and grinned.

"No tears."

"No tears," Regina repeated, looking back at David.

David let out a sigh of relief, sitting back to watch with amazement as she continued effortlessly scrubbing the shampoo through Ellie's hair. She was a natural at being a mom.

"Daddy, make my hawk!" Oliver commanded, pulling David from his thoughts.

"Hawk?" he questioned, looking to Regina in confusion and receiving a shrug.

"Hawk." The little boy clapped his hands together and raised them to rest atop his head. "Hawk."

"Ahhh. You mean like this?" David used the shampoo to shape Oliver's hair into a Mohawk, and the boy squealed in delight.

"Me, too!" Ellie clapped, looking up at Regina.

Regina scrubbed her hair upward and smiled at the result. With the longer hair, the girl's hair stuck straight up close to her head, only going a short distance before it curved back down.

"Very fifties," David commented, and Regina laughed.

"Beautiful. " Regina used a cup to rinse Ellie's hair and passed it to David to do the same. "How about two more minutes?" She asked the twins. "Then it's jammies time."

"Okaaayyy," they whined simultaneously. A second later they were splashing around with their toys, completely lost in their own worlds.

Regina sat back, smiling at the pair and flinching back when a spray of water spread up her front. David laughed until another hit him square in the face.

Unable to hold back, Regina let out a loud laugh, losing herself in the joyous moment.

David stared at her with a growing smile of his own. He'd never seen her laugh like that. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt a pang of guilt over thinking something like that about a woman who was not his wife. Even more that it was Regina. The guilt, however, paled in comparison to the warmth he felt spread through him at the sight and sound of Regina's laughter.

Catching him staring, Regina's laughter quieted and she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just…nothing." He continued to smile, but when their eyes locked, both their expressions became something more intense.

It was Regina who finally cleared her throat.

"Alright, time's up!" she called to a very disappointed pair of toddlers.

They dried them off and dressed them in silence, each very aware of the contact when their arms briefly brushed against the other.

Something had changed between the pair, and they both felt it.

* * *

After all the baths were finally finished, the family spent several hours playing games. David and Regina had managed not to fight the entire afternoon and were both having fun with the kids. It was only as the credits rolled on the film Henry had selected for them that they found themselves once again facing reality. It was growing dark outside, and David knew he'd need to be leaving soon. He looked at the twins, both snuggled up against Regina next to him on the couch. Henry was sitting in the chair adjacent, bouncing Benjamin in his lap and talking to him. Isabella was perched on his own lap, leaning back against him, and he patted the side of her knee gently to get her attention. She slid off his lap as he reached for the remotes, shutting everything off. Sighing, he made eye contact with Regina and she nodded. It was time.

"I have to go away for a little while," he started, looking between the children.

"You're leaving?!" Henry asked. "Again?"

"Only at night," David assured. "There's a lot of things that need to be worked out. I'll still be spending most days here with you guys," he told Isabella and the twins. "But I need to be somewhere else at night."

"Why?" Ellie asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Because there's someone else who needs me, too."

The answer was enough for the toddler, but Isabella's eyes welled up with tears. "Are you and mommy getting a divorce?"

"No," he told her quickly. "No, no, nothing like that." His quick answer surprised him, and the look on Regina's face told him it had caught her off guard as well, but he felt the overwhelming need to comfort these children, regardless of what that might entail. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"But you and mommy have been fighting all day and you never fight like this. It's scary."

"I'm sorry," he told her, swiping a hand down her cheek gently. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"So you're not leaving us or mommy?"

"No," he told her firmly, pulling her down and into a hug. "I promise."

"Will you be here in the morning for pancakes?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around him.

Regina closed her eyes and grimaced. She'd forgotten entirely about shopping for food. There'd been enough ingredients for a proper dinner, but the cupboards were still bare of any kind of decent breakfast.

David caught her look and jumped in with, "How about this? I'll come by early in the morning and we can have a special shopping trip, just you and me? We'll get everything we need for a pancake breakfast and be back in time to eat with everyone?"

"Can I help mommy make the pancakes, too?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Regina told her.

"Us, too?" Ellie and Oliver asked, now bouncing up and down in their excitement.

"What do you think, Isabella? Should we let them help, too?" She asked, smiling as the twins clasped their hands together and pushed their bottom lips out into perfect little pouts.

"Mmmm," the girl hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe they could add the chocolate chips?"

Regina nodded and the twins cheered.

"Alright, kiddos," David said. "Time for bed." He stood up and Isabella let out a screech of laughter as he swung her up with him.

"Does this mean you're still going to tuck us in?" she asked.

"Of course!" he cried in mock offense. "I wouldn't miss it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wasn't home to post this chapter last night, there will be another one tonight.

Four days. Four days, and Storybrooke was still living a future that no one remembered. At least in that amount of time, people had begun re-establishing routines and the town had largely stopped blaming Regina for their current circumstances. They'd all quickly grown fond of the new children scattered through the town, and though home situations for almost everyone were uncomfortable and strange, some people had begun adjusting.

Emma and Neal seemed to have worked out many of their issues and were now able to bear sharing an apartment. After his initial shock, Neal had taken immediately to Olivia, and the two were now very nearly inseparable.

David and Regina had seemed to work out a decent schedule as well. He'd be there in the morning not too long after the children had awoken to share breakfast with them and spend the majority of the day with them. Even when he wasn't, he made sure he was there to tuck them into bed before he headed to Granny's for the night.

It was he and Snow who hadn't been able to find a groove. The first night had mostly been spent on conversation. They'd talked about Regina, the children, her stranger husband and the apparent father of her unborn child. He'd explained what he knew about what had happened; Henry's wish and the woman he and Regina had encountered outside the diner. The news hadn't seemed to put her mind at ease.

After that, there wasn't much more they had to say. They'd lain awkwardly next to each other, not touching and not sleeping. Snow still felt the traces of anger that David seemed to have taken to his new family so quickly, and David felt uncomfortable around her knowing that she was carrying another man's child. They both knew it wasn't the others fault, but something between them had shifted.

No one knew how long it would last. Days, weeks, months… As awkward as Snow had felt about it, she'd started meeting her new husband for meals. David spent his meals at the Mill's mansion, and she needed a distraction. More than that, she thought as long as they were all stuck in this future, she might as well get to know the father of her child. There was no point in making herself more miserable by isolating herself, and in case this curse or whatever the woman claimed it was lasted years, or – god forbid, indefinitely – she wasn't going to raise a child alone and without its father. The least they could do was become friends.

David found himself not minding as much as he would have thought. He expected pangs of jealousy and anger to fill him when Snow told him she'd been spending time with another man, but instead, he felt relief. Instead of nights with his wife, David found himself looking forward to the morning when he could see his family again.

His family.

He'd now completely embraced the children as his own, and he'd continued to watch Regina with amazement, his ideas and opinions of her changing dramatically through the days as he watched her be a mother to his children; to _their_ children.

These were the thoughts currently plaguing him on the fifth night as he lay staring up at the ceiling. Nights with Snow had become an obligation and nothing more. They hardly spoke. They'd take turns readying for bed and then lie underneath the covers on opposite sides of the bed.

He couldn't tell if Snow was asleep yet or not. They'd been in bed for a few hours now and hadn't said anything. She'd shifted a few times in an attempt to get comfortable, but it was something she could be doing in her sleep. He used to know when she was awake; could sense her thinking even when she was silent, but not now. They'd been out of sync since waking up in this new world. If he allowed himself to be honest, they hadn't been in sync since Neverland, and he was beginning to wonder if they ever would be again. They'd been fighting before the magic had separated them, and they seemed to be slipping further and further away even as they slept next to one another.

His cell phone rang shrilly and he and Snow both jolted. She rolled over to look at him, and he knew she hadn't been sleeping either. She wore a curious expression, eyes narrowed at the late night phone call. Concern bubbled in him when he glanced at the clock and noticed midnight had passed and they were now in the early morning hours. Calls at this time never meant anything good.

Concern turned to paralyzing fear as he lifted his phone to see it was Regina calling. Heart racing, he hit the answer button and lifted it to his ear.

"What's wrong?"

Snow watched as David shot up off the bed, reaching for the jacket he'd thrown over the back of the desk chair. Even as he listened to a frantic Regina on the other end, he pulled his boots on and awkwardly slid his jacket right over the top of his pajamas.

"I'll be right there. No. Yes. I'm on my way."

He slid his phone into his coat pocket and pulled out his keys.

"David?" Snow sat up a bit more and leaned against the headboard. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night. Is everything okay?"

"No," David said simply. "Isabella's in the hospital. I…" he paused in the doorway and looked back at her. "I've gotta go. I'm sorry." Without waiting for a response, he was pulling the door shut behind him and she heard his hurried steps fade down the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

David was at the hospital in less than five minutes, abandoning his truck pulled partially up on the sidewalk not far from the main doors. He rushed inside, looking around frantically for any sign of his family, and he spotted Henry's back as the boy paced furiously up and down the hallway. As he got closer, he saw the frightened and tired twins sitting in chairs far too big for them and Regina sitting across from them holding a fussy Benjamin, her face pale and fear plain to see.

"Henry, darling, please sit down. I understand how you feel, but you're scaring your brothers and sister."

"What's going on?" David asked breathlessly, finally coming to a stop in front of them. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Ellie reached her arms up as her lower lip quivered and David swept her up onto his hip without taking his eyes off Regina.

"She's got a fever," Regina started, still swaying Ben in her arms to try and calm his fussiness. "I woke up when I heard her crying in her sleep and she was drenched in sweat. I tried to lower her temperature, but it was higher than usual even for a fever, and it wasn't long before I decided I needed to bring her in."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Not long. I called you as soon as we arrived. Thank you for coming," she added quietly.

"Thank you for calling me. Of course I would come." He took a seat next to her, settling Ellie in his lap and pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and her head rested against his chest as her eyes started to droop. Looking over, David found Oliver had already fallen asleep in his chair. Henry was now sitting, chewing nervously at his thumbnail.

"Henry," Regina called softly, earning his attention. "Why don't you go over to the cafeteria and get some juice?"

Eager to do something other than just sit there, he nodded and stood up. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No, darling. We'll be fine. Thank you."

As his footsteps faded down the hallway, Regina sighed and hung her head.

Before he could stop himself, David reached out and took her hand on impulse. She jumped at the contact and looked up at him in surprise, but didn't pull away.

"She's gonna be okay," he found himself saying, though he didn't know that at all. He was afraid, but so was Regina, and for some reason, he needed to reassure her. He wanted to help soothe her fear, and he found that the contact helped him as well.

She gave his hand a small squeeze in reply and they sat in silence until Henry returned. Regina slowly pulled her hand out of his as Henry opened his juice, drinking it as he sat down. He hadn't noticed the contact between the two.

It was obvious Henry was exhausted. It was the middle of the night, he'd been up for a while, and they'd had a long day that day. After he'd finished his juice, he started to drift off, and only minutes later, he was sound asleep along with all of his siblings.

"They've been in there a long time," Regina said, and David almost didn't hear her. Her voice trembled, and before he had time to respond, he felt her hand in his once more. "Why wouldn't they come out and tell us what's going on? I should go ask. I need to know what's happening."

She shifted in the chair and just as she moved to stand, a door down the hall opened and Dr. Whale appeared.

Both parents tried to gauge from his expression if the news were good or bad, and both were relieved when he gave them a small smile.

"How is she?" Regina asked as she stood with Benjamin still bundled in her arms.

David managed to awkwardly rise with Ellie, and though she mumbled when he shifted her up onto his hip, she snuggled her face against his shoulder and remained asleep.

"She's alright," Whale immediately told them. "It took some time, but we managed to get her fever down and she's resting comfortably now."

Regina let out an audible sigh of relief. "What was the matter with her? Is the fever gone for good?"

Whale glanced around at the sleeping children, an indecipherable expression on his face. It turned to a sort of curiosity when he looked between Regina and David. "It should be. We'd like to keep her overnight, obviously. Monitor her and make sure it doesn't come back, but if she makes it to morning without incident, you'll be free to take her home again."

"But what caused it?" Regina asked again. "She was fine before bed."

"My guess? Stress."

"What do you mean?" David asked. Regina raised an eyebrow at the doctor, waiting to hear his explanation.

"It's not the first case of stress related illness since we woke up under these new…circumstances. We were talking to her, trying to keep her calm, and she mentioned that David's been spending nights outside the home?"

David nodded. "With Snow."

"That can't be what's made her sick," Regina said disbelievingly.

"Well, no…" he trailed off, "But she mentioned she was afraid the two of you were splitting up."

"We've been spending every day together," David defended.

"That may be true, but children are perceptive. She knew something had changed, and it manifested into a fear that she repressed, and I believe it eventually caused this sudden illness. She mentioned she's been having nightmares when we asked if she knew why she wasn't feeling well. Beyond that, I think it would be best if you set up an appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Regina scowled at him. "My daughter does not need a shrink," she snapped at him, but Whale didn't even flinch.

"I wasn't suggesting the appointment for Isabella, I was suggesting it for the two of you."

At their incredulous expressions, he continued. "He might be able to help you deal with this for the time being. It doesn't look like anything is going to be changing anytime soon, and you can't keep avoiding this."

"Telling me how to raise my children again?" Regina growled, her mind flashing back to a wailing baby Henry.

David looked over at her in confusion, not understanding what she was referring to, but Whale had.

"Was I wrong the first time?"

Regina's only response was a glare. He _hadn't_ been wrong in his assessment of maternal love, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

When she didn't say anything, Whale sighed. "She's sleeping right inside," he told them, pointing to the door he'd come from. "You can see her if you'd like, but if you do, I'd ask that you don't wake her. She needs the rest."

Regina looked down at the baby in her arms and then over at David, and he understood the question without her even having to ask it. He gently laid Ellie down in the chair he'd been occupying and then took Benjamin from her.

"I'll only be a few minutes," she told him. "And then you can go in and see her."

He nodded and took a seat, waiting patiently.

True to her word, it was only a few minutes before she reappeared in the hallway, glancing behind her with furrowed brows.

"How is she?" David asked nervously. Despite Dr. Whale's assurances, Regina's look had him on edge. A lot could change in just a few short minutes, and David wondered if maybe her condition had worsened.

"Asleep," Regina told him, her face softening when she saw his look of fear. "She's alright. She looks much better. I just… I don't want to leave her. What if she wakes up? She'll think I abandoned her. I don't want her to wake up alone."

He nodded, agreeing with her, but also feeling a small streak of fear. How could he take care of the rest of his children without her, even just for a night? He was terrified of doing something wrong. The impact of just how much Regina had been doing alone hit him full force, and he looked at her with amazement and regret.

She caught his look and her eyebrows rose. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Now wasn't the time to explain, though he wanted to tell her how sorry he was; how grateful.

"Do you want to see her before you go?"

He nodded eagerly and she leaned forward, carefully pulling Benjamin's bundled form into her arms.

"What's going on?"

The pair jumped and stepped apart. Ben squirmed a bit, but didn't wake.

"I'm sorry," Granny told them, coming to meet them in the hallway. "I didn't mean to startle you. Snow told me what was going on and I thought I'd come to see if there was anything I could do to help. Watch the little ones maybe?" Upon closer inspection, Granny looked frazzled. By the way she sounded slightly out of breath, it was obvious that she'd been in a hurry, and she was looking quickly between the couple, searching for something in their faces. Seeming to find what she was looking for, she relaxed slightly. "No one's dying then?" she asked gruffly, but there were hints of relief and an unexpected softness that caught Regina by surprise.

"She'll be alright," Regina nodded. "She had a high fever, but it's down now and she's sleeping."

Granny gave a stiff nod. "You two'll be staying with her then?"

"I uh…I…" David trailed off, but looked quickly over at Regina when she answered for him.

"Yes. I was going to stay alone, but I think it would be best for Isabella if we were both here when she wakes."

"I agree. Well, I can take them back to the inn with me, or to your home, if you'd prefer."

Regina studied her for a moment, seeming to think about her answer. Finally she said, "They've had quite a night. I think they'd be more comfortable in their own beds, if you wouldn't mind."

Though it wasn't said aloud, they both knew that Regina's hesitation hadn't been about deciding where the children should sleep. It had been about letting Granny into her home.

"Then that's where I'll take them," Granny said, not breaking eye contact.

Regina reached into her pocket for her keys and held them out for the older woman. "You'll need to take the van. It already has their car seats. We'll help you take the children to the car." Reaching over, she brushed the back of her hand across Henry's cheek. "Wake up, darling."

Henry's eyes fluttered open and there was a brief second where he tried to remember where he was before he sat up quickly. "Is she okay? Did Dr. Whale come out? What's happening?"

"She's alright, Henry. We're going to stay here with her tonight and bring her home in the morning."

"She can come home tomorrow?" he asked, calming a bit when he saw that she wasn't worried the way she'd been before he'd fallen asleep.

"Yes. David and I are going to stay and Granny is going to take you all back home."

Henry blinked over at Granny, seeing her for the first time and looking a little confused at her presence. "Okay…" He stretched, trying to wake up a bit more.

"Would you mind helping to get your brother out to the car?" She used her free hand to gesture at Oliver sleeping next to him. David was already scooping Ellie back into his arms.

"Sure." He stood, still shaking out his head to clear the sleep when Granny reached an arm out to him.

"I've got him," Granny said. She bent down, and with a soft grunt, Oliver was hoisted up against her, not even shifting in his sleep.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine, boy," Granny said, somewhat affectionately as she waved him away. "Let's just get going so you can get back to sleep."

Once the sleeping children were all buckled into their seats, David shut the side doors and turned to face where Henry was lingering next to Regina and Granny.

"We'll be back in the morning," Regina told her son. She wanted to kiss his forehead, but because he was now taller, she settled with kissing his cheek instead. "All three of us, safe and sound. I promise."

Henry nodded, and the group fell into an awkward silence.

"We should probably head back inside," David said, looking at Regina, who nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

Standing next to Granny, Henry watched his mom and grandfather head back toward the entrance. "Do you think they'll be okay staying alone together?" Henry asked, frowning a bit in his worry.

Granny watched as David's hand came up to rest on Regina's lower back and in response, she took a subtle step closer to him.

"Oddly enough, I think they're going to be just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

David found himself literally twiddling his thumbs as he sat in the chair across the bed from Regina. It had become an awkward silence soon after they'd settled down. He'd kissed Isabella's forehead gently, running a hand over her head, careful not to wake her. Her hair was still back in a braid like it was every night, but instead of the Christmas pajamas he was now so familiar with, she was in a hospital gown. The sight of her sleeping so peacefully calmed him slightly, but that hospital gown reminded him how easily something could have happened.

"I'm coming home," he said suddenly, watching Isabella's chest rise and fall softly with her breaths.

"Home?"

When David finally managed to lift his gaze, he found Regina looking at him with an indecipherable expression on her face. "To the house. With our children," he clarified. He chuckled and shook his head. "I can't believe that I'd ever come to calling a house with you home, but that's what it's become over this last week." He saw her expression falter a bit, and this time, he wanted to take that doubt and hurt away. "I didn't mean it like that," he told her. "I mean I did, but," he faltered. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, studying the floor before meeting her eyes again. "I'm really bad at this, I'm sorry. What I mean is that you're different. From who you were before, yes, but mostly from who I expected you to be. With our kids..." _God how odd was that to say?_ "With our kids, you're a mother, and you're a great one." Her eyes widened, and he felt his heart pick up speed at the nerves of telling her all of this, but he'd started and he may as well keep going. "You're so wonderful with them, and I don't know how you've done all of this. I'm so sorry I haven't been better. For you or for them. This has all been so strange, and I guess I was trying to hold onto the only things I found familiar, and this..." he gestured at the hospital room around them. "This has made me realize how unfair that was to all of you, and how damaging it was. I want to be better for them, and I want to help you out. I hope that you'll let me."

Regina opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words to say, she was so taken aback. For once, when faced with David, she was speechless.

"I know I've been awful to you," David told her. "I said horrible things, I didn't acknowledge you were going through the same things as I was, and I abandoned you. I'd understand if you didn't want me around more than I already am, but I'm asking you for the chance to make it up to you and the kids."

Still floundering for words, Regina eventually cleared her throat and managed to speak. "I think it wouldn't be fair for the children if I said no. Isabella especially. She needs you. And I... I wouldn't mind the help," she finished quietly. Sitting up straighter, she narrowed her eyes a bit at him. "What will Snow White say to you living with the Evil Queen?"

"Mary Margaret will have to understand," David said bluntly. Realizing how awful it sounded to speak of his wife that way, he felt the need to explain. "Henry's right. We haven't been the same since we came back from Neverland. Snow stopped trusting me, and this situation hasn't helped the problem any. Nights with her haven't been easy. I spend my days at the house, and she spends time with the man from out of town. I don't know if things between us will ever go back to the way they were before." He paused, staring intensely at a spot on the wall over Regina's shoulder, losing himself in his thoughts. "We're both different people now." He swallowed and then realized whom he'd just told all of this to. His eyes snapped to hers and there was a sudden edge of fear; fear that Regina would judge him and store that information away to use against them at some point later down the line.

Taking him completely by surprise, she softened. "People change. I admit I never expected it from the two of you, but it happens. I'm sure that you'll be able to work it out one way or another. If you've proven one thing over the years, it's that you're disgustingly resilient."

He smiled and she bit back one of her own.

"I suppose that's true. Had to be with you for an enemy. I must say I'm not unhappy about having you on our side now. It makes it a little easier to sleep at night."

She let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't call us friends, but I'll admit the... tolerance... has been nice."

His smile saddened just a bit, but he nodded. "Maybe eventually we'll be able to call each other friends."

Their eyes met again and she studied him carefully. "Perhaps."

They fell into another silence, this one much more comfortable than the first. They both watched their sleeping daughter and after several minutes, David spoke again.

"She looks just like you." The statement held a bit of wonder; it was so odd to see such a young and innocent version of Regina. It made him want to know more about the woman herself. How had she been as a child? Had she ever been that carefree and happy?

Regina nodded, a sparkle of amazement glinting in her eyes as she looked back at Isabella. "I can't believe she's mine when I look at her, but there's no question. I can feel it - the connection you have with your children - and she looks exactly as I did at her age. I just wish I knew about her. I feel guilty when they call me mommy and I don't remember them. Carrying them, giving birth to them, their first steps, first words. And I want to remember all of it. I've never..." she shook her head, her eyes welling slightly as she fought against the urge to cry. "I didn't think I could ever have this," she said instead of what she'd wanted to say. She was already showing more vulnerability than she wanted.

Sensing how uncomfortable Regina had become, David didn't push her on the subject – as much as he wanted to know more. He found himself thinking that he honestly didn't know anyone who could make a better mother. Instead of telling her, he sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to be there."

He opened his eyes again to see Regina looking unsure and watched her with a bit of confusion.

"Home, I mean," she clarified. "I didn't give you the most solid answer, but yes. They need it, I need it. And maybe working together is what that woman was talking about. If we put our difficulties behind us, we'd have a better chance of ending this magic."

He nodded, and though it went unsaid, they both understood that they didn't want it as badly as they had before.

"Goodnight, Regina," he said softly.

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy?"

David stirred in his seat, sleep clouding his brain as he heard the soft call.

"Daddy?" The whisper came again, this time, slightly louder, and David blinked his eyes open slightly to locate the source of the sound.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was, and he directed his attention to the hospital bed where his daughter was sitting up enough to look over at him.

"Izzy!" He managed to keep his voice low enough not to wake Regina, and he stood up, crossing to the bed. "Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Better now," she told him and reached her arms out to him.

When he lowered himself to the bed, she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist in a giant hug. "You're here," she said quietly.

"Of course, honey. You weren't feeling well – where else would I be?"

He felt her shrug her shoulders up. "Aunt Mary's?" she asked quietly. "Mommy says you've been staying with her at night when you're not with us."

"That's true," he started, "but when you're mom called to tell me you were sick, I came right over."

"Are you and mommy getting a divorce?" she asked suddenly, her voice low and shaky with emotion.

"No," David told her, and pulled her onto his lap. "No, we're not."

"But you don't want to be home with us all the time now? Did we do something wrong? Are you mad at mommy?"

David sighed and looked over at Regina sleeping in the chair on the other side of the bed. He wished she was awake to help him answer the difficult questions, but he realized that it didn't really have to do with her. He'd been the one to leave; to complain about the current circumstances and make a big deal about how it was interrupting his life. She'd stayed. Of course she'd stayed.

"No, I'm not mad. It's been a weird week and I've been having trouble. I just needed a little time to think about everything so I could figure out what I needed to do."

"Like when I wanted to invite everyone in my class to my birthday except Sam, and mommy said I couldn't do that, and she said that we wouldn't have the party until I thought about it? And then I thought about how it would hurt Sam's feelings even though he wasn't my friend, so I told mommy he was invited, too? And Sam came to my birthday party, and we had a lot of fun? Like that?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes.

He chuckled at her long-winded question and nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes. That's actually surprisingly accurate."

"What did _you_ have to think about?"

"Oh…a lot of things. But I'm done thinking now."

"Does that mean you can come back home?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he told her, smiling.

"Yay!" she cheered. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she'd been and looking guiltily over at where Regina was opening her eyes. "Sorry, mommy," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's alright," Regina said in a voice gravelly from sleep. She stretched and moaned when her back popped audibly from sleeping in such an uncomfortable chair. "I'm glad to see you awake," she said, and used a hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes and fluff her hair. "Do you feel better?"

Isabella nodded enthusiastically and hopped off David's lap to go to her mother. She smiled happily when Regina pulled her into her lap and rested her head atop her daughter's.

"We were so worried," Regina told her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't feel good."

"Oh, baby…" Regina placed a kiss on top of her head before resting against it again. "It wasn't your fault. I hate that you were sick, and I wanted to make it better. I'm so glad you're okay."

Dr. Whale chose that moment to make an entrance and he paused when he saw Isabella in Regina's lap.

"Dr. Whale!" Isabella said happily, waving at him. "Can I go home now?"

"Feeling better, I see," he said, smiling awkwardly and shifting slightly on his feet.

"Yes! Thank you," she said politely. "Thank you for making me better."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad we could help."

"So I can go?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, you slept through the night, and you seem to be doing much better, so we'll just do one last quick check and I'll let you go, how about that?"

David moved to stand next to Regina when she stood and guided Isabella back to the bed. As Dr. Whale did a quick check of her vitals and temperature, David lifted a hand to Regina's lower back and leaned in. "The truck is in the parking lot, so we can drive home."

She looked up at him. "I hadn't even thought about that…" Her mind drifting back to the night before and the kids, she said, "I hope the children slept alright last night."

"I'm sure Granny took good care of them."

She didn't say anything and nodded tersely. David knew she was nervous having been apart from them for as long as she had.

"They're fine, Regina, and we'll be home in no time." He glanced at his watch. "It's still early, they're probably only just getting up for breakfast."

"Maybe I should call…she won't know where Ben's formula is, and—"

"Henry knows how to get ahold of you if they have any questions. We'll be there in half an hour. And if for some reason this takes longer, one of us can go check on them, alright?"

She sighed. "You're right."

He felt her lean a little into his hand and he made a few small circles to help calm her. Feeling the soft silk fabric, he noticed for the first time that she was wearing her pajamas with only a light sweater. "The truck's heater doesn't work that well. We should see if we can borrow a few blankets for you and Isabella for the ride home."

"I'd say you're ready to go," Dr. Whale declared, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck.

Regina stepped forward. "The fever's gone?"

"Her temperature's still a little higher than normal, but nothing compared to what it was last night, and aside from that, she's perfectly healthy. How do you feel, Isabella?" he asked, looking down at her.

"My tummy feels a little funny, but I'm okay," she said bravely.

Whale nodded. "Plenty of rest, good warm soup, lots of fluids and she'll be back to her old self in no time. I don't see any reason why she would need to stay here."

Isabella smiled and turned to look at her parents.

Regina took her hand and helped her down off the bed. "Let's get you changed back into your own pajamas, hmm?"

As they headed toward the restroom, David approached Whale. "She's really alright?"

"She's fine. And she'll stay that way if you and Regina keep her happy and healthy."

David nodded seriously, his gaze far off as he thought about everything. Returning to the present, he asked, "Do you have blankets we could borrow for the trip home? Regina and Isabella only have their pajamas and the truck doesn't have a good heater."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He paused in the doorway and said, "You make an odd couple."

David chuckled. "Believe me, I know. And as I'm sure you can imagine, you're not the first to mention it. Not many people are too fond of the idea, including the two of us."

Whale shook his head. "Maybe...but I've known Regina longer than most. She...well, let's just say I don't find the pairing as disagreeable as some. This might actually be exactly what she needs."

David's brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't get a chance to ask what the doctor meant before he'd disappeared, and a minute later when he returned with the blankets, Regina and Isabella stepped out of the restroom.

Taking one of the blankets from Whale, David wrapped it around Isabella in a messy bundle and hoisted her up against his chest. "Alright, princess, let's go home."

She giggled and fought her arms up out of the blanket to wrap around his neck.

Regina took the other blanket from Whale and wrapped it around her shoulders and they started out of the room.

Isabella waved lazily at a few of the nurses as they passed by, but then nuzzled her head into David's neck sleepily.

They settled her in the middle of the seat before climbing in on either side of her. The drive was quick, and soon, they were pulling into the driveway of the large white house.

As David lifted Isabella back into his arms, she yawned. "I'm tired."

Regina leaned against David's shoulder as they walked toward the front of the house so that she could rest a hand on her daughter's back and look into her eyes.

"We're home now, sweetheart. In just a few minutes we'll tuck you into bed, and then when you wake up, we'll make you a bowl of soup. How does that sound?"

Isabella smiled and nodded.

Just as they reached the porch, the front door opened, and a tired Granny took a step out, watching as Regina stood up straight again and readjusted the blanket on her shoulders.

"Welcome back, Mills family," she greeted gruffly.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and David's eyes widened, but Isabella only snuggled deeper into her blanket.


	18. Chapter 18

"The twins and the baby are still asleep," Granny said, filling the couple in. "But Henry's been awake for an hour or so wearing a hole in the carpet upstairs with his pacing. I'm sure he'll be down any—"

"Mom! David! You guys are back! Hey, Izzy!" Henry, leaped down the stairs two at a time, making Regina wince and open her mouth to scold him, but he cut her off. "I know mom, sorry. How're you, Izzy? You look much better."

He couldn't see anything but her face from the bundle of blankets she was wrapped in, but she had normal coloring, unlike the night before when she'd been flushed with fever. She wasn't sweating or shaking, and she wasn't crying out in pain. It was an image which had haunted him all night and kept him from truly sleeping.

"I'm sleepy," she responded lazily, and Henry smiled.

"Me, too," Henry told her. "Think maybe we can convince mom and David to let us sleep 'til noon today?"

"I've already got permission," Isabella told him, grinning. "Dr. Whale told me I _had_ to sleep. But daddy…?" She lifted her head and shifted so she could look at him.

"Yes, princess?"

"Can we all have a pajama day when I wake up?"

"Not only do I think we can, I think it's the best idea you've had all morning!" he told her, bopping her nose.

"Alright, now that's settled, what do you say we tuck you back in?" Regina asked. Isabella nodded and Regina turned her attention to Granny. "Thank you for staying with them. We'll let you get back to the diner."

"Nonsense," Granny said, taking them by surprise. "Ruby knows how to open – granted it never goes quite as smoothly. I'm sticking around for a few more hours." When Regina opened her mouth to argue, Granny held her hand up. "No. The two of you look exhausted. I don't imagine sleeping in those hospital chairs did you any favors. You go up and get some sleep and I'll take care of the little ones. You, too, Henry," she said sternly and pointed up the stairs. "I'm ordering the three of you to bed."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You're ordering me? In my own home?"

"Just looking out for the children," Granny told her matter-of-factly. "What good would their parents be to them half asleep?"

Regina continued to glare at her, but after a minute of the older woman glaring right back without even blinking, she sighed. "Fine. But don't think I'll forget about this."

Granny let out a sharp laugh. "Wouldn't doubt it for a second."

David headed up the stairs, still carrying Isabella, and Regina and Henry followed close behind. Henry split off to his room at the top of the stairs with a confused mumble of goodnight, or good morning…whatever it was…and Regina followed David into Isabella's room. She stepped forward to straighten the sheets a bit from the pile that had been left in the previous night's hasty departure. Then she pulled back a corner and David set Isabella down and pulled the hospital blanket from her as she scooched back and settled down into her bed, nuzzling her head into the pillow as Regina pulled the comforter back up to cover her.

"Goodnight, my darling," Regina cooed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Sleep well. Wake us up if you need anything."

Isabella nodded slowly, her eyelids already drooping as David took his turn kissing her forehead. "Feel better, kiddo. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you, too."

Regina pulled the door shut quietly behind them, Isabella already fast asleep, and frowned when she spotted David walking in the direction of the stairs.

"David...you don't...why don't you stay up here?"

"There's no room," he told her. "The kid's all have singles. I'm just gonna take the couch."

"No. That wouldn't be fair." When he raised his eyebrow, she cocked her head at him and raised one in return. "Don't pretend like your back isn't killing you from sleeping in that chair last night. I saw how you were walking when you were carrying Isabella. If you sleep on the couch, it'll only make it worse."

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice."

She let out a large breath. "We can share the bed. It's a queen size. There's plenty of room for both of us. It'll just be the one time."

He watched her for a second, waiting to see any sign that she wasn't being one hundred percent serious, but she was. Weighing his options, he had to admit that the bed was sounding much more appealing, and even the thought of the couch was making his back ache painfully. "Alright," he relented. "Lead the way."

When they'd settled carefully on the edges of the bed facing away from each other, Regina craned her neck back to look at him. "Just make sure you stay on your side of the bed."

He didn't turn back around, but raised a hand to wave her off in annoyance as acknowledgement that he'd heard.

Shaking her head, she reached over and switched off the lamp on the nightstand. With the curtains closed, the room was blanketed in darkness and Regina sighed as her head sunk down into the pillow. She closed her eyes, ready to drift off before the sound of David's voice interrupted.

"And it's the second time."

She turned again even though she couldn't see in the dark. "What?"

"Sharing a bed. It isn't the one time, because we already have – when we first woke up here. And that proves that I keep my hands to myself when I'm sleeping."

She hummed, and mumbled, "Years of being married to Snow White will do that to a man."

"What?" She felt the bed shift a bit as he turned to look at her, but she stayed facing away this time. She could tell by the tone of his voice, however, that he genuinely hadn't heard her, and she chuckled.

"Nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

During the winter months, it was always cold at night in her room. It didn't matter how many blankets she had or if the heat was up, the cold always seemed to seep through the glass of the windows and into her bones. But this morning, consciousness did not come abruptly with cold; it came slowly, it was warm, and it took a moment for Regina to realize why. She felt the hand on her back first, warmth radiating from it and spreading outward. Her brow furrowed. Graham rarely stayed, and when he did, he never held her.

But Graham was dead, she realized with a start. He'd been gone for a while now. Which meant the hand on her back did not belong to him. And she remembered who she'd been sharing a bed with the night before.

Her eyes snapped open and she attempted to move, but David's arm had her effectively pinned against him. With annoyance, she remembered his promise to keep his hands to himself, but then, she couldn't lay the blame solely on him. She must have shifted during the night, because she was laying half on top of him, her arm around his middle and her head on his chest. For a moment, she panicked, shifting again.

David mumbled something in his sleep and the movement caused him to bring his other hand up, holding the arm that was wrapped around him.

Pausing, she wondered which was worse; remaining like this or waking him and facing the fact that it had been her who'd crossed the boundaries she'd set for him the night before? Deciding he'd wake eventually anyway, she opted to stall the inevitable. And now that she wasn't pulling against it, Regina felt the warmth again and realized how comfortable she was. Outside, she could see snow falling quickly, replacing whatever people had managed to shovel from their drive and walkways, but under the comforter wrapped in David's arms, she couldn't feel the usual morning chill.

Regina lowered her head, moving carefully this time so she wouldn't wake him. A few minutes wouldn't hurt. Only a few minutes, that's what she told herself, but with the warmth and how tired she still was, the soothing sound of his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

The second time, it was David who woke first. He watched Regina silently for several minutes; the way her face relaxed into a smooth contentedness while she slept, the one strand of hair that had escaped from behind her ear and moved slightly with each gentle exhale. She'd wrapped herself around him and was resting against his chest, unconsciously breathing in time with the rise and fall of his own breathing. He smiled at the sight of her – makeup free and curled up. Yet another side to the woman he'd never been permitted the chance to see before now. Granted, he didn't doubt she'd be upset when she woke, but for now, he allowed the peace to continue and contented himself with simply watching her.

When she finally began to stir, David closed his eyes, faking sleep to make the moment less awkward than it would certainly be. It didn't seem to matter.

"I know you're awake, you can stop pretending," her voice came, gravelly with sleep. She hadn't even raised her head yet and he wondered at how she could possibly know. He felt how tense she had become, and before he could stop himself, he'd reached out to tuck that stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

She tilted her head to look up at him, startled, but otherwise didn't move.

"I suppose we both broke the rules a bit," he told her, letting his hand fall away. He couldn't quite tell because he'd never really seen her do it before, but she appeared to blush.

"I suppose we did."

"Soo...we just don't talk about it?" he suggested, not wanting to make things uncomfortable or break the peace of the morning.

"That sounds agreeable."

To David's surprise, she lowered her head back down and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Not talking about it," she told him. "If it's alright with you."

He felt the tenseness return as she awaited his answer. Truthfully, he was grateful she wasn't ready to get up just yet. "It is."

"Good. Just a few more minutes and we'll go check on everyone downstairs. I'm not ready to face the cold yet."

David didn't say anything else, simply let out a sigh and continued to hold Regina against him.

* * *

Granny looked up when the pair walked into the kitchen. James was dressed in his normal jeans and flannel, but Regina had opted for black stretch pants and a loose knit sweater that hung loosely from her shoulders. Granny raised an eyebrow. "We may not have aged, but time certainly has," she told the once-Evil Queen. "It's not the eighties anymore."

Regina smirked at her, heading straight for the coffee pot. "Fashion advice from an old wolf?"

"Have you seen my Ruby? She'd die if she wasn't on trend. Hard not to notice fashion when it's sassing you every morning, afternoon and night."

"Well, I'll have you know that comfort styles are making a comeback."

"Hmm. But for our uptight, power suit wearing, no nonsense mayor?"

"The uptight, power suit wearing, no nonsense mayor was mother to one. As mother to five, I find I'm amenable to a little more comfort in the walls of my own home."

"I'm just surprised you own such things," Granny said, smirking.

"As was I," Regina agreed. "Though I must admit they're growing on me."

David picked Ben up from his high chair, bouncing him on his hip and talking to him.

"Sleep well, then?" Granny asked. Her expression was innocent, but the gleam in her eye and the tone of her voice let them know she'd definitely noticed that they'd shared a room.

In lieu of an answer, Regina handed David a mug of steaming coffee before lifting her own to her lips and sighing at the first sip. Her eyes found Granny's and she studied the older woman, attempting to find out what she was thinking. She didn't appear angry or disgusted, only curious.

"Mommy?" Ellie asked, coming up and tugging on the hem of Regina's sweater.

"Yes, darling?" Regina asked, taking another swallow of the heavenly rich coffee.

"Did you finish my cosume?"

Regina frowned, attempting to decipher the words. "You're what?"

"Cosume!" She said, sighing heavily. "Mommy," she dragged out in a silly whine. "I'm a princess for Izzy's play."

"Costume?" Regina asked, a jolt going through her. "Play?" She looked over at David, as if he would have the answer, but of course he was as clueless as she was and shrugged. She set the mug on the counter and bent down to her daughter's level. "Are you in a play, sweetheart?"

"No, silly," Ellie said, cupping a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Izzy's play. But I get to wear a cosume, too!"

"You're the silly one, missy," Regina told her, tickling her as she stood up. There was a calendar hanging on the wall, and she hoped it would provide her with the answers a three year old couldn't. "Christmas pageant the day after tomorrow," she read aloud, her eyes widening as she turned back to look at David. "Your sister's in this?" she asked, looking back down to Ellie who nodded, smiling widely.

"Her cosume is sooo pretty!" she squealed. "And you said I could be a Christmas princess!"

There was so much that she didn't know about from before the 'magic mess' – as she'd begun to call it in her head – and she wondered if the costumes were somewhere in the house. She could always use some last minute magic if need be, but she still wasn't sure the extent of what her children knew abo ut such things, so she was going to have to be careful about it.

"Right, then," Granny told them, giving Oliver a pat on the head. He barely glanced up from his coloring book, humming a form of goodbye. "It's time I was off. Stop by the diner if you need anything, and I suppose I'll be seeing you at this Christmas Pageant." She ran a finger along Ben's cheek, smiling at him and patted Ellie's back when the girl wrapped her arms around her legs in a hug.

"Bye, Granny!" The twins called in unison, Oliver finally looking up.

"Bye, little ones."

Regina cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Granny nodded, already headed for the door.

Regina was back to sipping coffee, watching as Ellie joined Oliver at the table to color when a sudden thought crossed her mind and she let out a bark of laughter. David looked over at her.

"What's funny?"

"I was just thinking. What do you think a school play is going to look like when none of the adults in charge of it have a single memory of what's going on?"

David blinked. "A complete mess."

"A disaster. Albeit an entertaining one. It should be adorable watching all of them run around." She hummed happily. "I wonder what part Isabella is playing."

"Do you think she'll be able to?" David asked worriedly. "With being sick so recently?"

Regina put a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine. Children bounce back quickly from illness. I learned that lesson well with Henry. We just need to keep her resting today and she should be fine by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Evening came quickly. David stepped outside to call Mary Margaret and reached her voicemail instead. He'd called to tell her he wasn't going to make it to the inn that night, and found himself relieved when she didn't answer. Instead he left a quick voicemail and told her he'd try her again in the morning.

Instead of heading back inside right away, he took a seat on the porch. He kept back under the overhang to avoid the snow, but found the cold helped focus his muddled thoughts. It seemed like the more time passed, the more distant he and his wife became and the closer he and Regina grew. And the scary thing was that he didn't mind…that it really wasn't that scary at all. He still felt the guilt weighing down on him, but instead of being solely about Regina, it was about Snow. It was true that they hadn't been getting along, but it seemed to only be getting worse, and he worried what watching him spending time with Regina might be doing to her. But still...he couldn't forget the warmth of that morning, feeling it even now when he recalled it sitting out in the bitter night air. It had been a blissfully peaceful moment, the two of them together, safe from the snowstorm outside the window, and from the crazy world they'd found themselves in. He wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling about Regina, but holding her that morning had felt nice...normal. And it shouldn't have because his wife was across town, most likely sleeping. All alone. He thought about going to her, but things the night before had been so awfully awkward. And the way he'd left...

The sounds of laughter floated down to him through the window, though it was closed, and David found himself looking up at the window he knew belonged to Regina's bedroom. The sound of another laugh made up his mind. As much as he felt he should go see Snow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with that laughter pulling him toward his children. They needed him even more than Snow right now.

As he reentered the house, he heard silence until he was halfway up the stairs, where he could make out the sound of Regina's voice filtering through the open bedroom door. She was reading to them, he realized, and when she read the next few sentences in a high-pitched voice when the character changed, he found himself chuckling as the children giggled wildly again. He paused in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, not wanting to interrupt the moment, and when he caught sight of Regina, his heart stuttered in his chest, fluttering with warmth.

The twins were pressed in together on one side of her while Isabella leaned against the other, head on her mother's shoulder. Henry was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed. Ben had already been tucked into his crib, asleep for the night. But the most adorable part of the scene in front of him were the black-rimmed glasses perched on Regina's nose as she read. He'd never seen her wear them before.

Regina turned the page and her hand went up subconsciously to push the glasses further up as she continued to read. They had the power of taking away the rest of her edges, somehow making her younger, less dangerous, and – he found himself flushing as his heart sped up – kind of sexy.

Of course it was that moment that Regina looked up to notice him standing there looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"David, are you alright?"

"Fine," he answered, his voice croaking slightly, and he cleared his throat quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed. "Just checking in."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him, and dammit, his heart was going crazy at the sight of it.

"Come on, Daddy!" Isabella called, "It's our bedtime story."

David smiled at her, working hard at ignoring Regina in those glasses. "Not tonight," he told her. "Daddy's still pretty tired. I'm going to go finish cleaning up after dinner and then I'll come tuck all of you in. Deal?"

She nodded, happily placated.

* * *

There were a lot of dishes to be done and the time passed quickly before David made his way up the stairs. He gave each of his children a kiss on the forehead, tucking them each in in turn and then stepping back to let Regina do the same. To his great relief, she was no longer wearing the glasses. He still felt a fluttering at the sight of them pushed back on her head, tucked into her hair, but it didn't have near the effect of her actually wearing them.

Once the lights were all out and the children were in bed, the two found themselves standing awkwardly in the hallway once more, not sure what to do next.

"Did you-" David started, but at the same time Regina started with "Are you-"

They both stopped, waiting for the other to speak and then David motioned for Regina to speak first.

"I was just going to ask if you were sleeping on the couch tonight, or..."

"Yes," David agreed quickly. "I was actually going to ask if that's what you wanted. I mean, I think it's probably best, but I..." he trailed off. "The couch will be perfect."

Regina nodded. "I'll grab you some extra blankets and a pillow."

"Thanks."

He didn't have to wait long before she was down, handing him the stack of bedding.

She stood silently and watched as he spread the sheet out and arranged the blanket. After hesitating, she finally stepped forward. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

He looked up from the couch. "What?"

"A glass of wine? Before bed? Occasionally I treat myself to a few minutes of silence and wine before sleep. It helps me wind down."

"I thought you were known for your cider?" he asked with the hint of a smile.

Tilting her head in acknowledgment, she smiled. "I am, but it's my specialty, not the only thing I drink. I do have other tastes."

"So I'm learning," he said quietly, and they both knew he was referring to more than the alcohol. "I'd love a glass."

A minute later, they were sitting on top of the blanket David had laid out on the couch, sipping glasses of Syrah.

"Warm," David commented, pulling the glass away from his lips and looking at it in consideration. "And very smooth."

She shrugged a shoulder and took another sip. "It's one of my winter favorites."

For a few minutes they sat in surprisingly comfortable silence, allowing the spicy wine to warm them.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," David said suddenly.

"Only at night," she told him. "They're reading glasses. They help when the lighting's bad." She swirled her glass lightly and looked up at him. "You're oddly interested in my glasses," she commented, the beginnings of a sly smile playing on her lips.

He took a larger swig of his wine, swallowing heavily and focusing on the Christmas tree lights. "It was just different seeing you wear them."

She hummed. "Yes, different." Her tone told him she'd noticed his embarrassing reaction earlier, but he was grateful when she didn't continue to press him on the subject. Instead, she confused him by saying, "I found the Santa stash."

"The what?"

She chuckled. "All the presents for Christmas."

"Oh." He smiled but then looked over at her. "Do you think we're still going to be here for Christmas?"

She sat up a bit, pulling her legs up and tucking them underneath her. Leaning back, she sighed. "Who knows? Certainly not that wish-granting nitwit."

"So do we spoil them?" At her confused look, he laughed. "I mean the kids...with presents."

"Ahh." She looked up at him. "Immensely. It's rather disgusting."

"I figured. They're too cute for us not to want to spoil them rotten. And I always imagined if I had more children, I wouldn't waste the opportunity to keep their lives as happy and carefree as possible."

Regina watched him, a look of guilt appearing on her face. "I'm sorry," she said, catching David by surprise. He looked up to see her expression and his brow furrowed in confusion. "About Emma."

He looked down again then, fiddling with the stem of his wine glass.

"I'm not sorry I did it," she continued, "because of everything good that's come from the curse, but..." She tightened the grip on her own glass. "I _am_ sorry for the pain it caused you. If I was ever separated from Henry..." She shook her head, her voice shaking as she fought off tears. "I'm sorry."

David didn't say anything for a while. The apology was so unexpected and he had no idea how to respond. He felt anger bubble up again, the still-fresh wounds of remembering what he'd missed out on with Emma being opened anew. He clenched his jaw shut, not wanting to say anything from that place of anger after how far they'd come. Regina's apology was honest and true, and he knew what it cost her. He didn't take the gesture lightly. But it still hurt. He couldn't talk about it yet. Instead, he shifted the topic to something safer. "You did a good job with Henry. You should know...Emma thinks so, too. I know you and her have had your disagreements, and I know in the beginning she was concerned with Henry's upbringing, but it's clear how much you love him, and he's obviously turned out great. He's intelligent, kind, thoughtful, brave..." He saw Regina's eyes grow watery and she turned slightly away from him, quickly wiping at her cheek. The air had turned heavy, and feeling that he'd expressed what he wanted to say, he attempted to lighten the mood. He knew she hated appearing as vulnerable as she was now. "And just like these children, you've clearly spoiled him. Honestly, Regina, I don't know how Henry has room for a bed with the absurd amount of comics and toys he has in that room of his. It's the Narnia of bedrooms."

She let out a light laugh and shifted, putting her feet back on the floor. Tilting her wine glass back to swallow the last few drops, she placed it on the table in front of them and stood, stretching her back. "It's late. I'll see you in the morning?"

He nodded. "I'll be here."

She reached for the baby monitor she'd set on the table, but David stopped her. "Leave it. After last night, you need a good night's sleep more than I do. I'll take care of Ben tonight."

"David, I...thank you," she said quietly.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement and watched her leave. Stretching out onto the couch, he sighed contentedly as his head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

The school was chaos. There was a haggard looking teacher attempting to direct the parents on where to take their children if they were in the performance. David and Henry took Ellie, Oliver and Benjamin to find seats while Regina took Isabella backstage. Just inside the doorway, another teacher apparently in charge of the production stood with a clipboard and asked Isabella for her name and the part she was playing. When she heard the name Mills, she looked up from the clipboard, catching sight of Regina for the first time. "Your Majesty – I mean...Madam Mayor," she stammered, looking nervous and taking a small step back.

"No one calls mommy your majesty anymore, Ms. Angelo," Isabella said, watching her teacher's reaction with a strange expression. "And you're friends."

Ms. Angelo made a small strangled noise and then looked at Isabella. "Wow." She did a double-take, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Shifting uncomfortably on her feet at her teacher's odd behavior and being studied, Isabella looked up at Regina. "You can go sit with Daddy. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Regina peeked in the door to see a bunch of kids running around, giggling and only half of them were wearing a costume of any kind. "You have everything you need?"

Nodding again, she smiled tiredly. "Yes, mommy."

"Okay." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Daddy and I will be watching. You have someone come find us if you need anything, okay? Or if you start to not feel well again."

"I will."

"Alright. Have fun, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you, too."

By the time Regina reached the auditorium, most of the other parents had found seats. She was in the process of looking for her own family when Ellie's voice suddenly rung out. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Her attention, along with everyone sitting around them, went straight to where her youngest daughter was standing up in her chair, dressed up in her princess outfit.

Regina saw David lift her and set her back on the floor as he whispered something in her ear.

"Mommy!" She whispered loudly, and everyone around them chuckled until Ellie went running right up to her. Word had gone around town that the Evil Queen and David had children together, but few had actually seen it.

Ignoring them as best she could, Regina swung Ellie up onto her hip.

"Pretty," Ellie cooed, playing with her mother's necklace. "We both princesses?" she asked.

" _You_ are, my darling." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek, making her giggle, and walked them past the people who were staring to take her seat next to David.

"Is she still feeling okay?" David asked worriedly.

"For the sixth time today," Regina told him, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly at him, "she's fine, David. Her fever's gone and she ate full meals yesterday. She's going to be fine."

"Daddy, look!" Oliver popped up from the floor, holding something in his hand. He held it out to David and David cringed and flung it away when a neon piece of chewed gum was dropped in his hand.

"Why don't you sit up here for a while, buddy? No more picking things off the floor." He hauled Oliver up into his lap as Henry laughed beside them.

"That's gross."

"Nuh-uh," Oliver argued.

"It was in someone's mouth before you touched it."

Oliver made a face and wiggled in David's lap, as if trying to shake off the germs. "Yucky!" he screeched, and it made Ben screech from his carrier.

As the start of the play drew closer, the last of the stragglers joined the audience. Regina tried to ignore the people who remained standing at the back, even though there were seats open next to her, reminding herself that she really didn't want to sit next to anyone, anyway.

Ellie waved at the people sitting behind them over her mother's shoulder, and unable to resist her cute grin, they waved back.

"Seems the whole town has children at this thing," Granny said, suddenly appearing next to Regina. She groaned as she lowered herself down into the chair, shifting in discomfort. "I don't think I've even seen this many people at some of the town meetings."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, looking around to see people whispering to one another and gesturing vaguely in their direction. She'd already been feeling self-conscious.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She let out a soft snort. "I told you I'd be coming."

"Yes, I meant..." she cleared out her throat. "I meant why are you sitting next to me?"

"Should I not be? Were you saving these seats for someone else?"

"No, I just—"

"Didn't want me sitting next to you?"

"No, I—"

"Good. Then I'm sitting here."

Regina felt flustered and was almost positive she was blushing. Clearing her throat and pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she faced forward again, deciding that instead of floundering for words, she'd simply try to move past the awkward moment.

"Oh mind your own business!" Granny scolded the remaining gawkers, waving her hand at all of them. Completely unperturbed, she turned back to Regina. "How's Isabella doing?"

"Much better. The fever hasn't returned and she has a little more energy every day."

"That's good. You've all been eating properly?"

"Yes," Regina told her defensively. "I can cook, you know. I cooked for Henry for eleven years."

"I know," Granny responded calmly. "But I also know that the first thing people forget when things go bonkers is to eat."

"Well you can rest assured they've been well-fed."

"Not just them I'm worried about," Granny told her, side-eyeing her.

"Why the sudden concern?"

Granny shrugged. "You've got our David under that roof of yours, too. And aside from that, children need their mother. If you're not taking care of yourself, how can you take care of them?"

Regina was grateful when the teacher she'd seen earlier backstage stepped out from behind the curtains and up to the microphone, letting them all know the show would be starting in a few short minutes.

* * *

The performance went better than many had been expecting. There were still the inevitable moments where the young children forgot their lines or where they were supposed to be standing, but they must have been well-rehearsed because all in all, they managed to keep it flowing.

Regina and David grinned when Izzy appeared on stage. She'd had the lead role, was adorable in her costume, and performed extremely well. At the end of the play when she came out to bow, the two of them stood, clapping enthusiastically and David whistled.

Once they'd all moved into the hall, children ran out from backstage in their costumes to meet parents, and Regina caught Isabella in a tight hug.

"Did you like it, mommy? Was I good?"

"I loved it! You were wonderful, sweetheart!"

Isabella stepped out of her mother's arms to go to her father. "Do you really think so?" she asked, a tinge of insecurity leaking through.

"You did such a good job, princess!" David told her lifting her in the air and swinging her around. "We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks, daddy!"

A few of the other parents came up to her to congratulate her, and she blushed embarrassedly, thanking them shyly and hiding her face in her father's neck as he held her up on his hip. They'd disappear back into the crowds, not even bothering to hide their stares – Isabella looked exactly like her mother.

"Good job, girlie!" Granny said, coming up behind David and Izzy and patting her on the back.

Isabella lifted her head at the familiar voice and smiled brightly at the elderly woman. "Thank you."

"It's obvious you've inherited your love of drama from your mother," she said, eyes sparkling.

David made a choking sound as he swallowed down the laugh that had bubbled up, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Very funny," she told them, a hint of her own growing smile. It felt nice to joke about things for a change instead of having hatred and accusations thrown her way.

"What does she mean, mommy?" Isabella asked, looking at her mother in wonder. "Were you in plays, too?"

Regina threw a playful glare at the other two adults before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Sort of."

"Hey, Izzy!" Henry called. "Great job!" He set Ben's carrier down and the twins came to a stop next to him, Ellie spinning in her dress and Oliver just spinning to make himself dizzy.

"What would you say to some ice cream to celebrate?" Granny asked. "On the house, of course."

Isabella clapped her hands and looked between her parents. "Can we?"

"I think it's a great idea," Regina agreed. They all started for the door, but Regina hung back, reaching out to Granny to get her to stand back as well. "You don't have to," she told her. "I know that helping us has brought some unwanted attention. I appreciate everything you've done for us, but I'd understand if you wanted to create a little distance."

"Nonsense!" Granny scolded. "I'm quite used to a little cold shoulder – the others can get over it. I'd say of all the crazy this town's been given, you and David took the brunt of it. You needed an extra hand, and anyone in their right mind would love these kids if they gave them even the smallest chance – despite their rather unusual parentage. And I'll deny it to my grave if you ever tell anyone this, girl, but I've grown rather fond of you as well."

Regina was shocked into silence. She blinked at the older woman, so caught off-guard, she was completely at a loss for words.

"Come on now, don't straggle," Granny told her, moving forward again. "Don't want to keep your family waiting."


	21. Chapter 21

The Mills family sat around a booth in Granny's, the kids chattering away excitedly while working on far too-large helpings of ice cream. Regina had her own small dish (insisting on the smaller amount, but indulging in the double-fudge brownie) and watched them converse with a smile. Until she caught sight of Snow White headed directly for them.

Noticing the sudden change of expression, David looked up as well and slid out of the booth quickly, heading off any scene that might arise.

"Mary Margaret—" he started in a tired voice, but she shook her head and held one hand up in the air to stop his speech, the other resting on top of her swollen belly.

"I just wanted to talk," she told him quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I know I never returned your phone call the other day. I've been feeling guilty about it and at least wanted to figure out a time we could have that chat."

David glanced over his shoulder to Regina, a question in his eyes. They were close enough to the table that she would have been able to hear Snow's words. She gave a slight nod, so he turned back to Snow, completely missing the troubled expression on his eldest daughter's face.

"How about now?" he asked her.

"N…now? I mean, sure, but…really, David, I don't want to intrude if—"

"It's alright. We were celebrating with ice cream. I've finished mine, but the kids still have a ways to go. I'm free to talk for a little while if you want."

Snow looked relieved and led the way out through the back hallway and around the corner. They found Granny's small, private entryway – a place they could sit and talk without much chance of being interrupted.

Once they were settled in, Snow cleared her throat. "I'm sorry again about not calling you back sooner. I just – well, things have been crazy, as I'm sure you well know."

David smiled, nodding. "I'm sorry, too. For it just being a phone call and not a face-to-face. I know I ran out of there pretty quickly that night."

She waved a hand, frowning and shaking her head. "Isabella was in the hospital, David. Of course I understood." She sighed and then took a deep breath. "That's actually a large part of why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize again for those awful things I said that first day. I can't believe what I did. I guess I was just feeling overwhelmed."

David started to respond, but she stopped him.

"No. If it's okay with you, I'll feel better to just say everything I have to say and then you can have a turn, okay?"

He found her request a little worrisome, but nodded anyway and watched her fidget with her hands in her lap for a few moments before beginning again.

"I got a chance to spend some time with Isabella this afternoon," she started out. At his confused look, she added, "I still work at the school. I was there helping for the performance today."

"Of course," he realized.

"She's wonderful, David, truly," she told him, smiling genuinely. "She's so sweet and kind. Very thoughtful for her age."

"She is," David agreed.

"The spitting image of Regina, but talking with her – there's so much of you in her David. I can tell she's your daughter."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not exactly sure how to respond to that.

"I'm glad," she said, surprising him. He looked up at her to find her smiling and nodding at him with watery eyes. "I really, really am. It makes all of this just a little bit easier," she admitted. "Knowing you're happy. Because I have to admit something, David – I've been spending time with Derek, and I really like him. Things are easy with him, simple. The way it used to be between us. But it hasn't been that way for a while, has it?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

He took a shaky breath. He'd been caught off guard by her admission, but he shook his head. "No, it hasn't."

She nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "It's a boy," she told him, rubbing her stomach. "We went to the doctor the day before yesterday."

"That's…Mary Margaret, that's great!" He smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She looked down shyly, but when she looked up again, her expression had grown serious again. "You are happy – aren't you?"

He watched her while he considered his answer. "Yes," he finally told her. "I do love you, Snow – I always will – but we changed, I think. We've tried working through our differences, and so far, all it's led to is more arguing. This time apart has shown me that I'm different now, and so are you. Everything that's happened – the curse, our time here, Neverland – we _are_ different. And it's not a bad thing. It's just…"

"Maybe not right for _us_? Together?" she asked, as if she were hoping he'd agree, and he did. "Do you think that if this world goes away and things go back to how they were, it'll be different?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"No."

"Henry was right," she chuckled with little humor. "He saw how miserable we all were – we were just in denial, I suppose."

"He didn't want it this way," he told her. "He didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know," she assured. "I had a chance to talk to Henry for a bit the other day and he told me everything about what happened." Her nose wrinkled when she thought about it. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of it and what it means. I don't suppose you two have figured out what she was talking about?" she asked, referring to him and Regina, and he shook his head. She sighed. "Regardless, maybe this is what was meant to happen," she said thoughtfully. "We were always too scared to try being apart, and this forced us into it."

He laughed. "Extremely forcefully."

"David…" She twisted her wedding band around her finger and looked up at him. "Are you okay over there – with Regina?"

"It's been something to get used to, but I am. I love spending the day with my kids, and Regina and I don't argue anymore. We've found a common ground."

Snow smiled again. "I'm glad. Well, I suppose we'd better be getting back." Placing a hand under her stomach, she pushed the other one back behind her to raise herself to her feet.

David quickly stood and extended his hand to her. She took it gratefully and once she was on her feet again, she brought their joined hands between them and gave his a squeeze. "I'll be seeing you around, Nolan," she told him. Charming wouldn't have been appropriate, she knew. It would have been too painful.

"Yeah," he said rather sadly. "I'll see you later."

She waved and exited through the door leading directly outside.

For a minute, he could only stand there and stare after her, in shock of what had just happened, but he eventually managed to shake himself out of it and headed back to rejoin his family.

* * *

David dropped onto the couch in an exhausted heap as the twins ran past him, still on a sugar high.

"Henry, would you mind keeping an eye on the twins for half an hour?" she wondered. She needed a break. She'd been keeping her eye on the rambunctious children all day, and though it was near naptime now, they were far too hyped for sleep just yet.

"Sure!" Henry called enthusiastically, also jazzed up. "I don't mind." He called after his brother and sister, threatening a tickle-fight if he caught them and Regina shook her head as she rubbed circles on Ben's back, trying to soothe him to sleep.

Isabella appeared then, looking tentative as she hovered off to the side of the couch. Regina felt the presence and looked over.

"Isabella, honey, come here." She held a hand out to the girl and when Isabella took it, she pulled her to stand in front of herself and David. She'd grown more and more quiet as the other children had continued to gain momentum in their sugar rushes.

Izzy shifted awkwardly on her feet, studying the floor.

"Darling, what is it? Something has been bothering you."

She looked up at her parents sheepishly and gave a little nod.

"You can tell us," David assured. "It's okay."

"It's just..." she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it nervously. "Are you and mommy getting a divorce?" she blurted, looking back and forth between them.

"Oh, honey," Regina said, squeezing her hand. "Of course not. We've talked about this."

Ben gurgled and screeched and Regina bounced him a little to try and settle him.

"What makes you think we are?" David asked, frowning. He thought they'd overcome that problem with him moving in. They'd begun to function the way families should, and Izzy had seemed happy until this afternoon.

She took a deep breath before answering, but then let it all out in one big jumble of words. "Well you sleep on the couch every night instead of in your room, and you and mommy don't hug anymore or hold hands, and you spent lots of time with Mary Margaret, and today when we were getting ready for the play, she was saying sorry for being mean before and asking me all these questions about you and mommy. Are you sure you're not getting a divorce?" she asked miserably.

"Promise," David told her.

"I just haven't been sleeping well," Regina provided. "I didn't want to keep daddy from sleeping, either, so he's been sleeping down here."

Izzy didn't seem to accept the excuse. "Are you gonna keep sleeping down here?" she asked, looking at David.

"No," Regina told her before David had a chance to answer. "I think it's time he got to sleep on a bed again."

She watched them carefully, far more observant than the average six year old. "You're not going to leave?" she asked her father quietly.

"I'm not leaving."

"What about what Mary Margaret was asking?" she continued, still not trusting that they were telling the truth.

"I think she's just nervous about the baby coming," he told her – it wasn't a complete lie. "A baby is a big responsibility and it can be scary when you don't know what to do."

"So because you have us, she wants you to tell her what to do?"

Regina let out a small chuckle, which David cut off with narrowed eyes.

"You could say that."

"And how come you don't wear the necklace anymore?"

It seemed there was no limit to the questions Isabella had as to why things were not the way they normally would be.

"The necklace?" Regina questioned.

Izzy nodded. "The one daddy gave you?"

She looked over at him to see him give a small shrug.

"How about tomorrow you can help me put it on?" Regina asked.

The girl nodded, smiling a little more easily now.

"Think you're gonna be ready for sleep soon?" David asked, standing up and pulling her in for a hug. "It's been a long day, huh?"

She held her arms up for him and he swung her up as she giggled. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Do I have to take a nap?"

"Mm," he hummed the affirmative. "You'll want to be well rested for when we go play in the snow later, and I'm sure your brother and sister will be fast asleep very soon."

Oliver chose that moment to run into the room, giggling madly and pressing into Regina's leg, hiding from Henry and Ellie who were chasing after him.

"As soon as they crash from all of that sugar," he amended.

"Alright," Regina said, standing as well. "Time to get ready for sleep." Though the twins whined and pouted, Oliver took her hand when she offered it and she walked him up the stairs. She changed Ben and put him in his crib first, though he fussed as soon as he was down. She left it as she and David fought the twins into lying down and sure enough, they were asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

They found Henry asleep on top of his quilt, so David helped Regina move him enough to pull the blanket up over him. It seemed even he needed a rest after the first half of the day.

With the rest of the children asleep, David followed behind Regina as she went straight back to Ben's nursery. He was still fussing, turning his head back and forth in exhausted frustration.

"Hey there," she cooed, reaching out for him. "Too tired to sleep?" she asked, settling him in her arms.

"He just wants to hang out with us, huh, buddy?" David asked.

Regina turned around, smiling quickly at him before focusing back down at Ben. "Is _that_ what it is? Tricky, tricky. I suppose you can stay with us for a little while."

They moved back down to the living room before Regina settled him in her lap, gazing down at her youngest son. She played with his little fingers and toes and he watched her – on the verge of tears, but no longer crying.

David leaned in, watching him. "He has your eyes," he said softly.

She hummed. "But your cheekbones and hair."

"He doesn't even have prominent cheekbones yet."

"You can see it, David. He looks like you."

"He looks like both of us. He's beautiful. They all are."

"Who would have though the two of us could do this? That these children could come from us?"

David shrugged, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, it's actually not too hard to believe. Look at their mother."

She blushed slightly. "You're not so bad looking yourself," she told him. "Not having Snow White glued to your side has raised your level of attractiveness significantly."

"I don't know if I should be angry or flattered."

"Maybe a little of both," she replied, smiling. "But mainly flattered."

They watched as Ben finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of their voices.

"We have an hour to clean this place up before they're all awake again wanting to play outside," she warned him.

"Aww, but it's nap time. Don't we get to indulge a little?"

She chuckled at his puppy dog expression. "Not today, sorry. The twins left a trail of destruction. That's the last time we give them ice cream right before coming home. They have to have a chance to burn it all off first."

"Well that's no fun," he joked. He reached out a hand and helped her to her feet so she could lay Ben in his playpen.

"You want fun?" She looked back over her shoulder as she headed down the hallway. "You can clean the kitchen."

* * *

"What a day," Regina sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions and closing her eyes. The early morning drama of getting four kids and a baby ready – two princesses included – had been exhausting enough, but then the play, ice cream, and an afternoon spent building snowmen had taken what little energy she'd had left.

"You're not kidding," David agreed. "Here."

She opened her eyes to find him holding out a glass of wine. It had started to become a sort of routine for them; get the kids to bed, glass of wine in the living room, chat a bit, and then off to bed themselves. They both found they rather enjoyed it – even looked forward to it during the day.

"You did a great job with those costumes," David complimented, taking a seat next to her. "The girls looked great."

"Well thank you, but I didn't do them." Her brow furrowed. "Or I did, but it wasn't me." Chuckling at his confused expression, she admitted, "They were already done. I found them in the closet."

"Ah." He laughed. "So future Regina either uses sneaky magic or is a fantastic seamstress."

She hummed in amusement. "A sorceress seamstress, huh?" She looked down at her glass. "I keep waiting to wake up and find this has all been a dream," she told him, taking another generous swallow of wine. "In a lot of ways, I've grown so used to all of this, but I know in the back of my mind that it won't last. It's the not knowing that's driving me crazy."

"Exactly. In the beginning it was because of how wrong it all seemed, and now it's because I'm afraid of it ending."

"Even though you have to spend so much time with the Evil Queen?"

It wasn't the hurt tone it had been in the beginning and he looked over to find her smirking.

"Well, balance of the universe and all that."

She glanced up at the clock. "We'd better consider turning in for the evening if we want to have any hope of being up for the kids in the morning."

He sighed. "That's one thing I haven't adjusted to yet. Early bedtime."

She stretched and stood up. "Eventually the exhaustion will catch up with you the rest of the way."

"Oh, yay," he laughed. They rinsed their glasses in the sink before heading upstairs.

* * *

David exited the walk-in closet to find Regina sitting up against the headboard, wearing her glasses again and deeply absorbed in a folder, which was open in her lap.

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly – dealing with the sight before him. "What's that?" he asked, hoping for some sort of distraction.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Paperwork from the office." She capped the pen she'd been tapping lightly on the page as she read.

"Christmas break and you're still working?"

"A mayor's job is never done," she informed him with a smile. "Especially with all this snow." She closed the folder and set it on the nightstand, folding her glasses neatly on top before picking up a bottle of lotion and rubbing a small amount into her hands. "Ready for bed, Mr. Mills?"

His face froze in an odd expression as his brain tripped over the question.

"Oh relax, David, I'm joking. This situation is awkward enough as it is; I thought I might try to lighten the mood. Apparently I should have kept my mouth shut."

He pulled the comforter down and slid in, looking at her tiredly. "You're actually taking this better than I am. I'm surprised." At her frown, he added, "Because of me. You've never been all that fond of me, and here we are, forced to play happy married couple. Thank you for not trying to make it harder."

She gave him a light smile. "You're not all bad. And if we're going to make this work for Isabella, we can't afford to make it more difficult for ourselves."

"You're not so bad yourself," he told her. "While we're paying each other such large compliments."

Chuckling lightly, she slid a little further down. "Goodnight, David."

"Goodnight."

He scooted down as she reached over to turn out the light.


	22. Chapter 22

Again, they'd gone to sleep on opposite sides of the bed and woken wrapped around one another, though this time they'd woken at the same time.

David inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to say something, but Regina cut him off.

"Still not talking about it."

He chuckled and reached up to stroke her arm lightly with his fingers. Any other time of day, physical contact was avoided – foreign – but waking up to it, it felt familiar and safe. "You think we can keep avoiding the topic forever?"

She hummed. "Maybe not forever, but we can at least do it for now. It keeps things from being too complicated."

"How long do we have before we need to be up?"

She lifted her head just enough to glance at the clock. "We have a few minutes."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"The plan?"

"You know – there was shopping day, snow day, the play yesterday – so what's in store today?"

"I only know as much as you do."

"Yes, but you're mom."

She smiled. "And you're dad. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," he laughed.

"Well…" She groaned and braced a hand on his chest as she pushed herself up. "I suppose if we have to come up with a plan, we'd better get up."

David let his hand slip off her arm as she stood. "Mmm. Fine."

* * *

 

Halfway through breakfast, David's cell rang and Regina watched from the table as he left the room. He'd had a smile on his face, so she assumed it was nothing bad. Her curiosity grew when she heard a laugh from the hallway. A minute later, he reappeared and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"I guess we don't have to come up with a plan after all," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently Olivia is _dying_ for a playdate with the girls and Oliver."

"She's coming here?"

"No, actually; Emma and Neal said we could drop the kids off with them for the day."

"Alright. That sounds fine."

"Yay!" Isabella grinned. "We're going to Aunt Emma and Uncle Neal's?"

Regina looked rather alarmed by the names and David laughed.

"Guess it's just going to be you, me, Ben and Henry today," he said.

"Actually…" Henry looked up from where he'd been twirling his spoon absentmindedly in his cereal. "I was gonna go out today." He finished rather nervously, glancing back and forth between David and his mom. "If that's okay, I mean."

"Where were you planning on going?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh, well…I was thinking maybe I'd do a little Christmas shopping, see grandma. I don't know…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he wasn't being completely honest. " _Henry_ …"

"I just have something I need to do, okay?"

"Not unless I know where you're going."

"But, mom—"

"No, Henry. You're my son and I'm not letting you go off without knowing you're safe or where to come find you if I need to."

He sighed heavily. "I'm going to Granny's."

"For? That shouldn't be something to hide."

"I'm meeting someone."

She set down her fork and glanced down, nodding. "That woman who brought us here," she guessed.

Isabella looked up curiously.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I just wanted to talk to her by myself."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You don't know what she—"

"She's not gonna hurt me. And that's why I picked Granny's. Lots of people." He watched her closely as she studied him. "Please, mom?"

She glanced up at David who gave a considering look with a shrug and then tilted his head, nodding.

"Fine," she conceded. "But I want to know exactly what time you're meeting her and when you'll be back, and if you think you might be late, call."

"Deal."

"Who are you doing to see?" Isabella asked curiously.

"She's one of the teachers at my school," Henry lied smoothly. "I'm trying to do an extra credit project over winter break and I've been having trouble with it." It wasn't a complete lie – just out of context, and it seemed to appease Isabella.

"So what are you and Daddy going to do?" she turned her attention to her parents.

"I guess we get to hang out with Ben today," David smiled. "What do you think about that, buddy?" He reached down and tickled the baby in his highchair and Ben let out a squeal and laughter.

"And you'll both be here?"

"Yes, honey, we'll both be here." Regina gave her daughter a gentle smile.

It was Henry's turn to look confused, but he didn't ask, just picked up his spoon and began to actually eat his breakfast.

* * *

 

After dropping the younger kids off with Emma and Neal, Regina and David buckled themselves into the car.

"Home?" David asked, turning to look at her from his place behind the wheel.

"Actually…" She swallowed visibly and David wondered what had her so nervous. "I was hoping…I called Dr. Hopper this morning and he said he had an opening…"

"Understood."

"Are you okay with that? I just thought—"

"It's fine, Regina. I know why and I think it's a good idea."

"I mean, even after last night and this morning, she—"

"Say no more. Really, I understand. I think it'd be a good thing to talk with Archie."

"Okay." Regina relaxed a little, sitting back in her seat. "Good. I'm glad we're in agreement."

The car ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. When they parked, David pulled Ben's car seat from the van and the couple made their way up the stairs. Regina stepped forward to knock on the door and the pair stood arm to arm until Archie opened it.

"Right on time," he noted, greeting them with a smile. "Come in, come in." He stepped aside and gestured for them to come inside.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Ben," Regina told him, taking a seat on the sofa.

"No, not at all." He settled himself in his chair as David took a seat next to Regina and set Ben's carrier on the floor in front of them so that he was facing them. He was still fast asleep, the car ride having lulled him into an early nap.

"I'm really glad you decided to come," Archie continued.

"I had to consider it heavily," Regina admitted. "After last time—"

"I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Yes, well, Isabella's happiness is more than worth the risk."

"I've been hoping the two of you would come talk to me," he hurried on, not wanting to remain on the topic of his poor lapse in judgment.

"Did Victor talk to you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Victor? Oh, Dr. Whale? No, why?"

"Why were you hoping we'd come in?"

"Well there have been a lot of changes around Storybrooke lately, and I think it's fair to say the two of you have been affected quite dramatically. I've been seeing many new families, but your new position proves a much greater transition than most, given your history and the much larger dynamic."

Regina raised an eyebrow at that and gave a wry chuckle. "You think?"

David caught her eye and gave her a small side smile.

Archie watched the pair and their exchange with interest. They were sitting comfortably next to one another, no distance or awkwardness like one would expect. "So…" he started. "You mentioned Isabella…one of your children?"

"Our older daughter," David spoke up. "She's six."

"And she's been having the most trouble with this transition?"

"The twins are only three and Ben doesn't mind one way or the other," David explained, smiling down at the baby.

"So you've managed to co-exist to the point where the younger children don't seem to notice a difference?"

"Well I wouldn't say they don't notice," Regina thought aloud, "I think it's more that it doesn't bother them."

"So what is it that's been bothering Isabella?"

"She's noticed the…distance…between us," David started awkwardly. "Which is mainly my fault. I wasn't receptive in the beginning, and I wasn't sensitive to _their_ needs. I was more distracted by _what_ had happened, and Snow. She picked up on the hostility. And it didn't help that in the beginning, I was staying with Snow."

"I see. And that's changed?"

"I'm sure it's all over town," Regina said in irritation. "He's moved in and people don't bother to hide their gossip. That hasn't helped with the children, either."

Archie ignored the flare-up of hostility. "What made you change your mind about your living situation?" he directed at David.

"Isabella was in the hospital. Dr. Whale thought it was brought on by stress because of all the changes. He talked with her a little about what had been going on. My children's health is more important than whatever stress I might be dealing with, so I moved in. We thought it had fixed it, but she came to us yesterday and still had concerns about the two of us splitting up. Even last night didn't seem to make a difference."

"What was different about last night?"

"We shared a bed," Regina said flatly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Archie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he managed to keep his tone calm and even. "I see. And what prompted that?"

"Isabella," she told him, as if it should be obvious. "She was worried that David had been sleeping on the couch for so long. She's afraid we're getting a divorce." She laughed, a little on the hysterical side, "Which is crazy since we're not even married." Putting a hand over her eyes, she sighed. "But we're here. However it happened, it happened, and we need Isabella to feel secure."

Archie hummed. "Have the two of you been arguing?"

"About what?" David asked.

"Anything. Have you argued in front of the children?"

"In the beginning," he answered.

"Surprisingly enough, we've managed to get along this last week," Regina added.

Archie nodded, looking between the two of them. "And aside from sleeping arrangements, have the two of you shown any physical contact consistent with a normal married couple?"

"Such as?" Regina leaned forward a bit.

"Light touches, hand holding, hugging, a kiss on the cheek?"

David shook his head, but Regina slowly nodded, playing back the week through her head.

"David's touched my back a few times, but other than that, not really."

"It's a start," Archie encouraged, "but if you truly want Isabella to feel secure, you're going to have to do more than come out of the same bedroom in the morning. Intimacy is extremely important. For marriages, yes, but it's important for child development, as well. Seeing you interact is part of what provides a feeling of safety for them. They pick up on the meanings of holding hands and hugging and learn how to express all of those feelings themselves." He looked between the two of them. "I know it's probably very uncomfortable for the two of you, but it's important that you display these things for them. If you want Isabella to feel like the two of you aren't going to divorce, she has to see physical representations of your love for each other and for her. Words aren't enough."

"Our love for each other?" Regina asked.

"Well, you know...the love she remembers between you." He sat forward a little in his chair. "Would either of you like something to drink – water or tea?"

"Water," they replied at the same time.

"Please," David added.

"Sure." The therapist stood up and walked to the table at the side of the room. "So aside from the children, how have the two of you been with this rather large adjustment?"

"We've been alright," Regina replied vaguely.

"I've been an ass," David corrected. "She's been amazing. She kept the kids together without me for several days, and I have no idea how she did it. Even with the two of us, it can be exhausting. I took my anger out on her in the beginning, but it won't happen again. And we're working together on getting this solved for everyone."

As David's thoughts trailed off, he frowned, and Archie turned with the two glasses in hand in time to see it.

"So you don't know the source of this yet?" he asked.

David and Regina accepted their waters gratefully.

"We've met the woman who did this." Regina took a sip of her water. "And she told us that this isn't permanent, but beyond that, she wasn't exactly forthcoming with her answers. It seems even she doesn't know exactly how long all of this will last."

"And the longer it goes on, the more I don't want it to end," David blurted.

Regina looked over at him with slight surprise. He'd admitted almost as much the night before, but to say it so definitively and to someone else was something she hadn't expected.

Archie looked caught off guard as well. "Really. How so?"

David leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily.

"It's them, Archie. These kids. They're so intelligent and wonderful, they're gorgeous, and they each have their own strong personality. They're kind and funny and they're mine. They call me daddy, and they don't look at me with sadness or regret or anything resembling resentment."

Regina's heart broke as she looked at him and Archie took a moment to look at them, deciding if he wanted to broach the subject with Regina in the room.

"Like Emma, you mean?"

David looked up at him with watery eyes. "I understand why she feels that way, one hundred percent, I do. But I know that no matter what I do or say or how much time goes by, she can never fully forgive me. I know that, I accept that, but it hurts."

"That's my fault," Regina said miserably.

David's head snapped up to look at her in shock. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it is. It was my curse that separated you, that took away your memories of her. I'm the reason she lived her first twenty-eight years without you."

He shook his head. "No you're not. You cast the curse, yes, but Snow and I made the decision to send her through the portal. We didn't have to do that – we could have stayed together, but we didn't."

"Yes, but you made that decision because of the curse."

"We could go around and around about whose fault it is, but I don't blame you for it. I did at the time, and right after we woke up from the curse, but the more time I spent with Emma, the more I realized that blaming others didn't make it better; didn't make it right. It's in the past."

She looked shocked. "But—"

"No. Whoever that woman was, she's not you. You've changed. And I'm not the same naïve prince who blamed you. I regret missing my daughter's childhood more than anything else in the whole world, but that's on me, and that's why I can't imagine losing these children, too. It would hurt too much."

They sat in heavy silence, until Archie finally cleared his throat. "Will you be coming in for another session?"

Regina blinked at him. "What do you mean? We're not even halfway through this one."

"Time-wise, no, but I think you've covered a lot of ground today."

"You do?" David asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. You're both concerned with your children's welfare – you came in here of your own volition, and in agreement with one another. You're willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe, comfortable and happy, and you know the next steps to take. And I don't know if you've realized it, but beyond your children, the two of you have taken great steps in working through your own problems. That will go hand-in-hand with helping your children. I think this is a perfect place to leave it for now. I'd like to talk to Henry soon, too, if that's alright. See how he's doing with everything."

"I'll mention it to him," Regina said. She stood, and David followed suit, picking up the carrier with the still-miraculously asleep Benjamin.

"Regina, David, thank you for coming in," Archie told them both sincerely, smiling at them. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see how well you're making this work."

The pair exited the office, feeling slightly more awkward at the compliment.

"So…" Regina said, turning to David once the door had shut behind them. "Afternoon glass of wine?"

David laughed. "Maybe two."

 


	23. Chapter 23

"You're late," Henry pointed out when the woman took the seat across from him. He folded his arms on the menu in front of him and leaned on the table. "We were supposed to meet at noon."

Her eyebrows rose in faint amusement as her eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. "It's three past."

Cheeks coloring in embarrassment, he shrugged. "My mom always taught me it's polite to be early or on time – never late."

"She taught you well. I apologize for my lateness."

He watched her for a full minute before she lightly cleared her throat.

"I believe it was you who called this meeting."

"Are you sure you can't do anything to reverse this?" he asked desperately, jumping straight into it. "Everything's got some sort of reset button, can't you just stop it now or use your power to turn everything back to before it happened or something?"

She shook her head. "I spoke the truth when I told you that everything must work itself out. Once the events have started, they continue until the spell itself feels the goal has been reached, and _no_ one can turn back time. Also, as I told you, nothing now is permanent. Once the spell reaches its natural end, everyone may return to how they were living their lives before. Whether or not they choose to is up to them."

Henry sagged a little in his seat. "But everything is already changing," he muttered quietly.

"Oh?" she asked interestedly, leaning forward a bit. "How so?"

He bit his lip for a moment, not sure if he wanted to share his new fears with this strange woman. Finally deciding she'd already done all the harm she could do, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm worried that this other reality thing is ruining my grandparent's relationship."

"Your grandparents are..."

"Prince Charming and Snow White. David and Ms. Blanchard," he clarified when she still looked at him in confusion.

"Ah," she said. "David who is now with your mother?"

Henry nodded. "At first, things were still kinda normal. I mean, as normal as they could get. My grandparents still saw each other all the time and talked, but I was mad at David because it was making it really hard for my mom. Now they're getting along, but David doesn't see grandma anymore. And I mean, it was already kinda weird cause he has kids with my mom and he's supposed to be married to her, and grandma's supposed to be married to this other guy, and they're having a baby, and...I don't know..." He slumped over, laying his head on the table. "I _really_ wanted everyone to be happy. Why did you have to grant my wish? Now it's all worse, and it's my fault."

The woman studied him quietly for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Henry sat up at that, looking at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem unhappy, but is everyone else still as miserable?"

He sat stunned as he thought back over the last several days, considering how everyone's moods had been. He'd been focused solely on the fact that his grandparents weren't seeing each other anymore, but he hadn't considered everything else that was happening. "They've been...happy, I guess." His brow furrowed. "Everyone but Izzy. My mom and David are actually getting along really well. Grandma seemed happy when I saw her, and Emma and Neal really seem to like each other. They've been pretty happy." He looked up to meet the woman's eyes. "Everyone was so angry in the beginning, I didn't even notice that it changed. Does that mean that the spell is gonna end soon?"

The woman raised a shoulder in a light shrug. "It's a good indication that people are allowing the spell to fulfill its purpose, yes. I don't imagine it will be lasting too much longer."

Henry leaned back against the booth. "But what was the point of all this if we were just gonna end up where we started? The only difference was that everyone was mad in the beginning, and it was my fault."

"Is that what you truly believe?" she asked sadly.

"Well what else is different? I mean, aside from the obvious – all the new kids and everything. But they'll be gone, too, when the spell is over. I'm gonna miss them," he said quietly.

"They were here for a purpose, as well. You said yourself that everyone seemed happy now. Was that not what you wished for?"

"I did..." he stumbled over the words, "but everyone is just going to be sad again when everything goes back to normal."

"Which brings us back to the knowledge that it need not go back to normal. _That_ is what is up to everyone here."

Henry shook his head. "Just because people want to be happy doesn't mean they can keep things the way they are now. My mom is gonna miss Izzy and Ellie and Oliver and Ben. It's not fair."

The woman remained silent, watching him as he thought more and more about how things were going to be once the spell ended.

"I'm gonna miss them, too," he said quietly. "I wanted it to go back to the way it was so badly that I didn't really think about what it would mean."

"Would you still want me to turn things back the way they were now that you have?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Letting him sit with his thoughts, she pulled the menu on the table toward herself, opening it. "Would you suggest anything?" she asked after she'd browsed the entire menu and given him a bit of time.

Henry looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Food. I assumed that you'd picked this location and time so we could both talk and have a meal."

"Oh," Henry said, his focus elsewhere. "Yeah, I guess. I actually think I'm gonna go. Sorry," he muttered, standing up, still thinking about everything. "Umm, the grilled cheese is pretty good," he said as an afterthought.

"Thank you," she told him. "And Henry…I'm sorry this has been so difficult for you. I hope everything works out and you get what you want."

"Thanks."

He left the diner and walked to the street corner, but then stopped, looking around. He didn't feel like going straight home, so instead, he headed toward the apartment where he knew his siblings were all playing together.

* * *

Ben was finally awake, playing contentedly in his playpen in the living room and the two adults were enjoying the short bit of silence, letting everything from the day so far sink in. As they moved down the hall, Regina leaned forward, picking up a toy that had been lying in the center of the floor, and when she did, a necklace slipped out from under her shirt, hanging around her neck and glinting as it caught the light. She stood back up to find David staring at her.

"What?"

He stepped forward, taking her by surprise when he delicately lifted the pendant from her collar bone. She shivered as his fingers brushed against her skin, but he didn't' seem to notice. His attention was completely on the necklace.

"Where did you get this?" he breathed, eyes never leaving it as he cradled it in his palm.

She found it hard to focus with the back of his hand resting lightly against her chest, but she finally managed to get the answer out.

"Izzy pulled it from my jewelry box this morning. It's the necklace she was talking about yesterday. Apparently I wear it every day. She seemed to feel a little better when I put it on." She watched David as he continued to stare at the necklace, his eyes starting to tear up a bit the longer he looked at it. "David, what is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "This is impossible. It was lost decades ago. I don't…" He finally managed to pull his eyes up to meet her confused gaze. "This was my mother's," he explained. "Her mother gave it to her and it was given to my grandmother by her mother. My mother always said she'd give it to the woman I married – to keep the tradition and pass it to her daughter. It was lost long before I met Snow. I remember the first day I saw her without it; she was heartbroken. It was one of the only items of value she owned, but the sentimental value was priceless. I don't understand how it could be here now."

Regina reached to undo the clasp, but David put his hands on hers, stopping her. "No. Leave it on."

"But, David—" she started, feeling immediately uncomfortable with wearing something so important to him.

"Leave it on," he repeated. "It's important to Isabella, and if I gave it to you…well," he swallowed, his face softening, "you should have it."

"I can't take this. Not if it was your mother's. It obviously means a great deal to you."

"Yes, but it also meant a great deal to her. She wanted it to go to the woman I married, and I gave it to you. And if you get the chance – it should someday go to Isabella."

Regina swallowed, circling the pendant with her own hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded resolutely. "I'm positive."

"I hope I get that chance," she whispered.

In a rare moment of waking affection, David pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She stiffened at first and then rested her head against his chest.

It was then that they heard the front door open and several footsteps before Isabella came bounding into sight, the twins trailing more slowly behind her.

Isabella smiled widely as she saw her parents move out of their embrace to greet them. "You're home," she said happily.

"Oh, good!" They heard Emma's voice as she came into view as well, Henry in tow – both having missed the hug altogether. "I tried calling, but neither one of you answered. I figured I'd try bringing them and if no one was home, we could just wait here. The twins are pretty wiped."

"Is this true, my darlings? You played yourselves out?" Regina asked, and sure enough, the twins were bleary-eyed, dragging their feet as they walked.

"They fell asleep in the car," Emma informed her.

"Oh, no," David said, bending down to heft Oliver into his arms. "Guess it's naptime, buddy."

There was no argument from the toddler, who instead, nestled his head into his father's shoulder and immediately closed his eyes.

"Mommy," Ellie whined, lifting her arms to Regina.

She lifted her youngest daughter and looked at Emma. "How'd you manage to tire them out so thoroughly?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Neal's a child. There were a few games of chase and hide and seek, and they built a fort."

"It's freezing outside!" Regina exclaimed. They'd all been sent over with their snow clothes, but she hadn't expected them to spend the majority of their time outside.

Grimacing, Emma shook her head. "Most of that took place inside, actually. Neal's now busy playing clean-up."

"Mommy?" Isabella asked. "Next time can Olivia come here to play?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know how you guys have been doing this for a day, let alone weeks."

"Mom's used to being a mom," Henry told her, and Regina let out an amused chuckle.

"Lots of coffee," she told her. "Amongst other things," she added, which had David smiling. "We should get these two into bed," she said, running her hand through Ellie's hair.

"And I should get back to Neal and Olivia. Get this kid something to eat," she said, pointing at Henry. "I'll see you guys later." She gave them a wave and Henry a pat on the shoulder. "It'll work out."

Regina raised an eyebrow as Emma left. "You were at Granny's all morning and you didn't get anything to eat? I thought I gave you money before you left?"

"You did, I just...I kind of lost my appetite."

She looked at him sympathetically. "How about I put this one in bed and then I can make you a sandwich and we can talk?"

Henry nodded. "That sounds good."

"Okay, then. Isabella, honey, are you tired, too?" she asked.

Izzy shook her head. "No."

"Well then you and I can put together a puzzle," David suggested, to which the girl agreed enthusiastically.

Henry settled himself in the kitchen, buried in his thoughts while Isabella followed her parents up the stairs.

"Did you have fun today?" David asked as they entered the twins' room.

She nodded. "What about you and mommy?"

Regina looked over at him, and then over to Isabella with a smile. "We had a very productive day."

"Can we read stories again tonight?" she asked hopefully. " _All_ of us?"

"I don't see why not," David agreed, and Isabella clapped happily, skipping out of the room. "And then we should finish talking," he told Regina. "I feel like we left it in the middle of something rather important."

"I agree."

"Good."

When they reached the stairs, they noticed Izzy waiting anxiously at the bottom. "Shall we?" David asked, holding out his hand.

She took a deep breath before taking it, allowing him to thread his fingers through hers. They both started at the crackle of electricity that seemed to travel between them for a brief instant before fading into the normal warm contact of holding someone's hand.

Regina was busy staring at their hands when David's voice startled her.

"We should probably warn Henry about this. It will be normal for the rest of them, but I don't want to upset him. This is going to be weird for him."

"For _him_?" she asked, smirking. It dropped as she nodded. "I was planning on bringing it up."

"Okay. And I wanted to let you know that I plan on following through with Archie's advice if you're okay with that? I just wanted you to be prepared so I don't catch you off guard."

Regina nodded. "It's for the best. So you'll be turning on the charm?"

He laughed. "I think you mean turning _up_ the charm – it's been on the whole time."

"Hmm...Is that what it was supposed to be?"

They finally started down as he scoffed. "I think I'm insulted."

"Well then I've lost my edge," she joked with a frown. "It was meant to be an _obvious_ insult."

Isabella smiled at their joined hands and light banter and reached for her father's free hand. "Come on, daddy! I picked out the puzzle!"

He laughed as she tugged at his arm. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. And I'll see you after," he added to Regina with a smile.

She hummed. "Looking forward to it."

Henry was still deeply absorbed in his own thoughts when she entered the kitchen. He finally looked up at her when she took a seat across from him and cleared her throat.

"Didn't hear what you wanted to hear?" she asked him gently, and his face screwed up in a frown.

"Not really. I mean, she actually told me exactly what I wanted when I first went in, but she made me realize that what I wanted to hear wasn't exactly what I wanted."

"Oh? How so?" she asked curiously.

"Well, at first, I just asked her if she could fix what I did or go back to keep it from happening," he started.

Regina felt suddenly anxious, wondering if that's what was going to happen. Perhaps the woman had only been lying when she said she couldn't. Her stomach twisted at the thought – as painful as they'd be, she didn't want to lose the memories of the last week and a half. " _And_? What did she say?"

"She said she couldn't," Henry answered. "But she said she thinks the spell is close to ending anyway."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I thought she said she couldn't predict how long it would last?"

"She did, but she thinks now that everyone's happy, it's gonna end."

Regina was irked by the answer. "So she wanted to make everyone happy just to take it all away?"

Henry's shoulders sagged as he answered, "Yeah, that's kind of when I lost my appetite."

"Oh, honey." She reached across the table to take his hand. "I thought you wanted this to end? Don't let it upset you just because I'm upset. I want you to be happy."

"Well, I did, but then I got to know Izzy and Ellie and Oliver and Ben, and I never really thought I'd have siblings, and they're kind of awesome, and you've been happy, and I...I even got kinda used to having David live here with us. And I know you don't like each other, but you've been getting along okay, and it's been fun having him here."

Regina swallowed heavily. "I've enjoyed having him here as well."

"You have?"

"Yes," she admitted. "And we don't dislike each other. Maybe in the beginning, but...well I'd like to think that's all behind us."

"So you're friends now?"

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"So the things you guys have been doing – hanging out with each other, talking all the time, laughing, sharing your room – it's all been real?"

Her eyebrow raised at the last one and Henry's cheeks immediately flushed crimson.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that...well he was...you know – the couch, and now...you...he..."

"It's okay, Henry," she told him, cutting off his floundering. "I actually wanted to talk to you about David and I."

His flustered expression turned to one of confusion. "You did? About what?"

"Well, as you know, we had a bit of a rocky start when we first woke up under the spell." Henry nodded, so she continued. "That affected Isabella more than we knew. You may not like it, but you're used to seeing David and I fight. For Isabella, it was frightening."

"Yeah, I remember she asked if you guys were getting a divorce a while ago."

Regina frowned. "What did you tell her?"

"Don't worry, mom. I told her you guys were fine."

She let out a breath. "Well, her fears didn't go away – they seemed to be getting worse."

"Is that why David stopped sleeping on the couch?" Henry broke in.

"Yes. And it's why we went to see Dr. Hopper today," she told him honestly. "And he suggested...well he thought Isabella and the twins would benefit if David and I behaved more like a married couple."

Henry was surprised to hear his mom had gone to see Dr. Hopper again after the last time, and then he scrunched his nose in confusion as he processed her words. "What do you mean?" The uncomfortable expression on his mom's face made him feel suddenly awkward. "Like kissing and stuff?"

"Well...yes." She frowned as she nodded. "And we wanted to talk to you about it because we knew it might make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I mean, that would be weird. But are you guys actually gonna act like that? Just because he said you should doesn't mean you have to."

"And we know that, but as long as we're here, it's important that everyone is happy. Isabella wasn't, and it was actually making her sick."

"She was sick because of _that_?" Henry asked in disbelief.

Regina nodded. "Sometimes stress becomes too much to handle, and in someone so young, especially, it can make a person physically ill."

"Whoa," Henry muttered. "But what about you guys? Won't it be weirder for you? Is it gonna be bad? What if it makes you guys fight again?"

She let out a light laugh at the expression of great concern on Henry's face. "We can handle it, Henry, I promise," she told him. "And it's not that bad."

"You mean you've already kissed?!" he asked loudly, his eyes going wide.

It was Regina's turn to blush as she quickly shook her head. "No, no...we...that's not—"

"Wait, do you guys _like_ each other?" Henry asked in a loud whisper, leaning forward and nearly falling off the front of his chair in the process.

"What?!" she asked, feeling this conversation had quickly derailed and was getting further and further out of control. "I think we've moved into something completely different than what I was trying to explain."

"But, you do, don't you?" Henry persisted, completely ignoring her attempt to get them back on track. "Oh my god, how did I not see it before. It's so obvious! David moved in and you guys started spending all that time together, and then he stopped talking to grandma, and grandma's with that other guy." He shook his head as Regina looked on, mouth hanging open as she tried to form words. "Does he make you happy?" he asked suddenly, and Regina shook her head dazedly.

"Henry...I...I don't even know how to answer that question. We're not talking about David and I. Everything I've been saying applies to now – while we're under this spell. It has nothing to do with whether or not David and I like each other."

"Yeah, it kinda does," he pointed out to her.

"Henry—"

"No. Mom." He leaned back in his chair, his thoughts a whirlwind. "I think I get it now."

"You get what? What is there to get?"

"The whole reason this all started was because I wished that everyone could be happy."

"Yes."

"And so the spell was cast to show everyone what things _could_ be if they made different choices."

"I know, Henry, I was there when she was explaining all of this."

"Yeah, but I think what she was talking about was too weird for any of us to understand."

"Henry," she sighed in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"You and David, mom. You guys were mad because the spell had put the two of you together, but now you get along. It's only been a couple of weeks, and you're completely different with each other. What if you guys had even more time? Grandpa and grandma were fighting all the time, and even though they're Snow White and Prince Charming, maybe they weren't supposed to be together forever."

Regina stared at him, shaking her head. "Henry, do you hear yourself right now?" This sounded nothing like her Henry – the little boy who'd spent so much time fighting to get his grandparents back together before the curse was broken. "They have true love, as you've pointed out to me _many_ times. You can't possibly be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"I know, I know," Henry said, looking as if he barely believed it himself. "But why else would the spell have turned out the way it did? It's crazy, but maybe you and David are supposed to end up together."

Regina shook her head. "No, Henry, I know the last few weeks have been stressful, and I know you felt responsible, but—"

"Mom," Henry called, starting to sound a little irritated himself. "Just listen to me for a minute. Please?"

She finally stopped, watching him as he breathed heavily. This conversation was not going at all like she'd planned, and by the looks of it, it wasn't what Henry had expected either. "Okay," she said finally.

Henry took a few more deep breaths in order to calm himself before he continued. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that's what this has all been about. Everyone was miserable before," he said, sounding on the verge of tears. "David and Snow, and Emma and you, and me too. And maybe it was because we were all trying to stay the same and we weren't supposed to be. That woman said something today that made me realize that we're not miserable anymore. We were all so busy trying to fix things that we didn't even notice, or maybe other people did, I don't know, but people are _happy_ now. Even though it looked like everything was falling apart. David and grandma aren't together anymore, but they're okay. I've seen grandma with that guy, and they seem really happy. And she may not have known who he was or met him before this spell, but she knows who he is now, and just because the spell ends doesn't mean he's going to go away. They know each other exist now. And David isn't angry all the time, either. You could tell he was always trying to fix things with grandma, but they didn't agree on anything. And now Emma and Neal are together, and I saw them today, and I think they're supposed to be. Emma seems a lot better now, and I didn't really know Neal that well before, but I think he seems better around her, too. And maybe that's how it's supposed to be with you and David." He looked at her sadly. "You were lonely before, mom, but you smile a lot more now, and last week when David told a joke was the first time I'd heard you really laugh in a long time. I didn't get it at all before, but now I suddenly see what this spell is supposed to be doing. THAT'S why she didn't know how long it would take, because we have to realize what it's trying to show us before it stops, and then we have to decide whether or not we'll listen to it." He sat up, looking at her and said a little breathlessly, "It's showing us the happy we'd never see without it forcing us to."

Regina sat in stunned silence. After what felt like several minutes had passed, Henry caught sight of the lone tear that fell quickly down his mother's cheek before she viciously wiped it away. "Things are never that simple, Henry," she told him firmly.

"I didn't say it was," he said quietly, feeling suddenly defensive.

"Not everything works out the way it does in books." Henry recognized the cold tone she adopted when she was hiding behind her emotional wall, but it didn't make it hurt any less when she directed it toward him. "We can't all be so naive."

Henry swallowed heavily, feeling his throat burn with the threat of tears. "I'm still not very hungry," he said shakily. "I'm gonna go to my room."

That snapped Regina out of it, and she watched Henry stand abruptly from the table, knocking clumsily against the table in his haste to leave. "Henry," she said quickly, shocked she'd reverted so easily and spoken to him that way.

He didn't look back at her, even as she stood to follow him.

"Henry!" she called a little more desperately. "I'm sorry! Henry, wait!" She stopped at the base of the stairs, raising a hand to her forehead as she heard his door slam shut.

"Is everything okay?"

She jumped a little and spun around to face David. "What do you think?" she growled.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Is there anything I can do?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions. It wouldn't do to repeat what had just happened with Henry. "Where's Izzy?"

"She fell asleep just a few minutes ago. Turns out she was pretty tired, after all. I put her on the couch."

Regina ran a hand through her hair, and David noticed it was shaking slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "What happened with Henry?"

"I was an idiot," she said simply.

"Did he not react well to what Dr. Hopper suggested?"

Regina let out a small, hysterical laugh. "I almost wish that were what it was. I snapped at him, and I...I shouldn't have done that," she said to herself as she stared at the floor, her hand still in her hair.

"Regina, whatever it is, you can talk to me," David started, reaching out to grasp her shoulder, but she jerked away from the contact.

"Isabella's not here, you don't need to do that," she told him.

"Just because she's not around doesn't mean I have to stop caring," David informed her carefully.

"Don't say that!" she spat, but he noticed the spark of fear in her eyes, hidden away behind the anger.

David shook his head in confusion. "Regina...What is going _on_?"

Feeling the weight of everything suddenly crashing down on her, Regina took a few steps backward and sank against the wall.

"Hey...hey," David said softly, reaching out to brace her elbows and take some of her weight, holding her up. "Come on," he urged, turning her and leading her back to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat her down before pulling one out for himself to face her. Leaning forward, he pushed a stray hair back behind her ear, giving her cheek a gentle stroke with his thumb. "You have to talk to me," he spoke gently. "We're on the same team here. What's the matter?"

The last of her control crashed to the ground at the gentle gesture, and she gave into the overwhelming rush of emotions, letting out a harsh sob as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

David immediately reached out and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly against him as she broke down completely. "It's okay," he told her, bringing a hand up to hold her head as she buried her face into his neck. "I'm here, it's okay, it'll be okay." He realized as he said it that he didn't know if it was true, but he felt the need to reassure her. It was only the second time he'd seen her so vulnerable, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Things had completely changed in their short time together, and he knew he'd do just about anything to protect her from the pain he'd once been a part of inflicting.

They didn't know exactly how long they stayed that way, but eventually, Regina calmed enough to take even breaths. She reached up to wipe the tears from her face, but she remained leaning against David.

"I think we're going to have to talk about this one," David told her, and he felt her nod.

"I know." She closed her eyes, concentrating on the small amount of peace she felt and trying to let it wash over her. "I just need a minute."

"That's fine."

His hand brushed through her hair and she felt more of that same peace spreading out from where he touched her. She was about to move back to her own chair when Ben's cry rang out through both the monitor and from the short distance away in the living room.

They both moved quickly and were relieved to see that Ben's crying was because of having been left alone so long, not because anything had happened. Izzy was shifting on the couch, eyes fluttering as she muttered unhappily.

"I've got him," David said, lifting the baby. "Looks like you're ready for a diaper change," he told the boy as he continued to cry.

The cries faded as David took him upstairs and Regina sat on the edge of the couch, stroking her daughter's forehead comfortingly. "It's alright, sweetheart. Shh, go back to sleep."

Isabella's brow lost its crease at her mother's touch and she slipped back into sleep, sighing softly.

Regina continued running her fingers along Izzy's hairline, unable to look away and wondering what she was going to do when the spell finally ended. These children were one hundred percent hers and she loved them more than anything. After all the heartbreak and loss she'd suffered, she didn't think she could go through it all again. She found herself thinking about what Henry had said – about what the spell was showing them. Could she find happiness with David like they had now? Was it possible for both of them to let go of the issues they'd faced in the past and move forward in a completely different way? The idea of children with him still seemed so impossible, but right in front of her was proof that it could happen. This beautiful, bright-spirited young girl had come from both her and David. As she moved her finger to trace down her daughter's nose, her heart ached, realizing she wanted it more than anything.


	24. Chapter 24

"Is she asleep again?"

David's voice startled Regina out of her thoughts and she gently pulled her hand away from her daughter's face.

"Yes. You were gone awhile." She reached her arms out and David transferred Ben over to her.

"I stopped to talk to Henry."

"How did that go?" she asked carefully, looking up to meet his eyes.

"He's hurting, but he's going to be okay. I told him you'd go up and talk to him in a little while."

"What did he say to that?" She glanced down at Benjamin, trying to distract herself with the way he moved his head around, taking in the world around him with large, innocent eyes. She wished she hadn't let her emotions overwhelm her the way they had. She was already regretting the display she'd made.

"He's looking forward to talking to you," David assured her. "He's pretty tough. And he's incredibly bright and intuitive."

Regina looked up to find David watching her with a considering look.

"He also told me what he said that upset you."

"Oh." Regina swallowed. Her voice wavered a little when she asked, "And?"

He cleared his throat. "And I think this is a conversation I should move Izzy up to her room for."

She nodded and stood up, taking a step back as he moved forward and scooped Isabella up and cradled her against his chest. Regina followed him up to the girl's room, watching as he pulled the covers back and carefully laid their daughter in her bed. Leaning against the door frame with Ben on her hip, she felt a mix of warmth and turmoil at the sight of him kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, just as he'd smoothed her hair earlier. The action was so full of gentleness and love, and she bit the inside of her lip as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Ready?" he asked, joining her at the door.

She sighed uneasily. "Not exactly, but I suppose there's no point in putting it off."

He led her to the master bedroom, guiding her with a light hand on her back. This time, with Ben in her arms, she didn't move away from the contact. He shut the door quietly behind them and took a seat on the bed, leaving plenty of room for her to sit beside him.

"I don't even know where to begin," David started, looking at her awkwardly.

"We can't keep pretending that we're just a normal family," she said. "It's been...it's been so wonderful, but I know that _I_ , at least, have been in denial about just how soon all of this would end. And we have to be there for them, but in order to do that, we have to be there for each other, too, so we can't keep avoiding things. We have to start talking about it, because I'm going to lose my mind. And I don't want to – I'm not looking forward to these conversations, but we have to have them."

"I know, and I agree," he told her. "We have to talk about what we're going to do once all of this is over."

She closed her eyes at the words, keeping back more tears as she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again. "Can you start?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to have happen? Since this all started, everything's different, and the things that I want in life are changing, and everything's such a mess, I just...I think I'll be sorting it all out for a long time to come, but for now, maybe you could just go first."

The truth was, she knew exactly what she wanted. She had for a little while now, but she was terrified of it, and she didn't know if it was because of who it was, or because he might not want the same thing. The only thing she knew for sure right now was that she wasn't going to say anything to him at all until she knew how he felt. She couldn't put herself out there like that. Vulnerability wasn't something she was willing to display _again_ , especially after her earlier breakdown.

"Are we being one hundred percent honest with each other right now?" he asked. "Nothing gets held back? No one's punished for saying how they really feel?"

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded. "We're being completely honest."

"We haven't seen eye to eye in the past, and there's a lot of bad history between us," he started. "You spent your time trying to kill Snow and separate us, and I spent a lot of mine wanting to kill _you_. And that discord has calmed down since we've been here in Storybrooke. For the most part."

She swallowed and nodded her agreement.

"We're not supposed to like each other, but…" he cleared his throat and looked at her straight on. "I do. And I'm hoping by your recent actions that I'm not alone in those feelings?"

It was only because he was watching her so intently that he saw her barely perceptible nod.

"And if I'm being completely, one hundred percent honest…" he continued, "I want to try for something more between us. And when the spell ends…I want there to be a chance we can have this. Maybe not _exactly_ this," he said sadly. "But something close? Something similar?"

She swallowed heavily. It was what she wanted to hear – and what she didn't think she would. And maybe it was for that reason that she suddenly found herself shaking her head no even though a voice inside her was screaming for her to take this opportunity. One hundred percent honesty suddenly seemed far too scary, and she leaned back from him even though they weren't close.

"No," she said. And after that was out, she could feel the lies bubbling to the surface the way they always did when she felt vulnerable; when her heart needed protection. "We can't have that. Since this all happened, it's been so different…but it will change when it ends. The town doesn't want us together, your wife won't accept it, nor will your daughter, and I certainly can't." She swallowed. "I know now that I want a family – more children, but this… whatever the spell created between us…that can never happen. I've enjoyed this, David, but I think what it's taught me is that I'm supposed to leave Storybrooke."

"What?" He was caught off guard by her statement. "What do you mean leave? You can't…" He floundered at the sudden spinning feeling in his head. He'd been honest with her and put himself out there in a terrifying way; admitting his feelings for her despite the turmoil caused by having feelings for anyone other than Snow, and he was being rejected.

She laughed. "You can't seriously believe it would ever work between us?" She felt the stabbing pain of her words as they fell from her lips and as she watched David's face fall, but she couldn't stop them from coming. "You and Snow leaving each other? Your mother's necklace suddenly reappearing after years of being missing? It's all a part of this spell, trying to make us think this is a possibility. But it's not reality, David. Reality is that this will end, you'll go back to Snow, that mystery man from the other side of the line will be forgotten, and the only chance I'll ever have of starting a bigger family will be away from the people who know me as the Evil Queen."

"What about Henry?"

"Henry's crossed the line before, there's no reason he can't continue to do so."

He watched her for a few moments. "What if I don't want you to go?"

"Don't be ridiculous, David," she scolded, but he saw the flash of pain in her eyes, and it was enough for him to understand what she was doing.

"What happened to not being punished for speaking the truth?" he asked.

"I'm not _punishing_ you, I'm just telling you _my_ truth."

He shook his head. "That's not how you really feel."

"Don't presume to know how I feel!" she snarled, raising her voice. Ben's body jolted in her arms and he whimpered. She pulled him up against her chest, looking guilty as she rubbed circles on his back and murmured softly to him, attempting to calm him before the whimpers turned into wails.

"Regina," David said tiredly. "I've come to care for you quite a lot – something that's not easy for me to admit. I don't want to just dismiss this, but if you truly feel nothing for me in return, I will leave you alone. Once the spell ends, you can do whatever you want – I won't be in your way."

Her mask slipped slightly. "My mother always taught me that love was weakness," she told him. "But I found that wasn't always true – especially with Henry. It can be just as much a strength as a weakness. But _I_ am too weak for it. You are good, David," she said, trying not to lie anymore, "but I've found that being alone is easier. When you're alone, you can count on what's going to happen. Part of what's been so hard about this is—" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "When you grow close to someone, you realize how lonely you've been and how much better you feel when you're with them. But then they have power over you, and the second they do something to hurt you, all you want is to go back to being alone. Except you can't. Once you let them in, you can't ever go back to being alone without it hurting even worse. I can't…I can't give someone that power. You'll just leave, or I'll lose my temper, or something else will happen. Villains aren't meant to have happy endings. That's not how the story ever ends. All of this is fake and when it ends, we should just…we should just leave it."

"You don't really believe—"

"David," she pleaded. "Please, let's just…get it over with. It's going to be hard enough as it is."

"Fine."

"I should go talk to Henry," she said. "Can you take him?"

He nodded and reached for Ben, taking over comforting the infant, who still was looking on the verge of tears.

"I know how you feel, buddy," he said quietly once Regina was gone. "I'm right there with you."

* * *

He found Regina with her glasses on again that night, deeply engrossed in a book when he emerged with his pajamas on. He pulled up the edge of the covers and slipped in next to her, turning to watch as her eyes scanned the page quickly through the black frames. Fight or not, he couldn't stop the way the sight of her in those glasses made him feel. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, and he felt heat rush through him at the thought.

"Stop."

He jumped at the sound of her voice, but she didn't look over.

"What?"

"You think I can't feel you watching me?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't—" He stopped himself, knowing discussion was pointless. "Goodnight, Regina," he said instead, sinking down and turning on his side to face away from her.

She didn't say anything in return, but he didn't fail to notice that there was no sound of a page turning again after that.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't the light or the cold that woke David the next morning, and for a moment, he lay there confused, trying to figure out what had pulled him from sleep. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Regina was once again wrapped in his arms. It was the shaking of her body that had woken him. He was careful not to move and give away that he was awake. He could just barely see the clock from his position, but he could see it was still several hours 'til sunrise.

Several minutes passed as Regina continued to cry, but David held himself back from comforting her. He had the feeling she wouldn't appreciate it and she'd pull away. At least right now his presence and the arm he had wrapped around her waist could be a form of comfort.

When her crying had died down slightly, he felt her arm slide along his and then her fingers were intertwining with his own. He let his arm be deadweight as she pulled their now joined hands up against her chest. Letting out a content sigh, he nuzzled his face down into her hair as reassurance. For a second when she stiffened, he worried he'd given away that he was awake, but she relaxed again and he closed his eyes. He'd grown used to this even though it had only been a few days, and he didn't' want it to end. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and he slept better than he had in a long time when he was with her. He'd grown used to her laugh, her smile; he'd even miss her irritable moods. And as he breathed in, the smell that was part her shampoo, part _her_ reached him and he knew he'd miss everything about her. He couldn't just give up on them the way she'd done, but he didn't know how to show her that he could – and more importantly, _would_ – make it work.

He didn't know a lot about her, but he knew enough of her past to know that if he went for it, there could be no halfway. She'd been hurt too many times to have him change his mind and back out on her. And he was realizing more and more that he was in it for the long run. Suddenly, being separated from Snow didn't seem like such a bad thing. And her being with Derek didn't bother him. All that mattered now was finding a way to show Regina that she could have a happy ending, and that he was a part of it.

It was after midnight now – Christmas Eve. He wondered how much longer the spell would last. He also wondered if it was even possible for him to convince Regina of his feelings while it was still in place. As long as she had the crutch of the spell, she could blame his feelings – and hers – on what it had created. But he wondered how they could continue now with her in the dark place their discussion had put her in. They'd been doing so well, working toward being a real family, and instead of helping them move forward as they and Archie had anticipated, honest conversation seemed to have set them back several steps. He was afraid, too, but he knew Regina did not deal with fear the same way others did. He now dreaded that she'd let it keep them from ever moving forward.

Laying there in the dark, he felt Regina's hand relax its grip on his as she drifted to sleep, and it suddenly struck him. He'd grown past caring deeply for this woman; he was in love with her.

* * *

Regina was unsurprisingly gone when David woke up in the morning. He hadn't expected her to linger after the day before. He took his time getting ready, thinking she'd probably appreciate the space. He didn't want to push her – not until he knew what he was going to do.

The sounds of laughter and shouting reached him as soon as he'd stepped foot into the hallway, drifting up from the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs, he was pleased to recognize the sound of Regina's rich laughter mixed in. Maybe she was feeling better and sleep had helped calm her fears.

No such luck he realized when she looked up as he entered. It flashed through her eyes before she was able to hide it behind a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning," he greeted. "What is this?" He moved to stand next to her where she was looking over the twins' shoulders at a complete mess on the table. He nearly jumped in surprise when she leaned into him, casually wrapping her arm around his waist. It was like a jolt of electricity and for a moment, he almost forgot she was putting on a show for the children.

In truth, so had Regina. She hadn't missed the spark, either, and it only made it more painful. She'd awoken in the middle of the night, from a perfect dream that had become a nightmare upon waking.

_David stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle._

" _They're kicking again!" he exclaimed joyfully, resting his hands on her stomach._

" _They're always kicking," she said with exhausted amusement._

" _Well, they're not inside me, I don't get to feel it like you do."_

" _I'll trade you."_

_She felt his laughter more than heard it as he held her closer. "I thought you enjoyed being pregnant. You went on and on about it with Isabella."_

" _Yes, well with the twins it's different. I'm only five months, David, and I'm almost as big as I was at eight with her. And they move around constantly – I can't get a moment's peace except when I'm sleeping."_

" _Which we decided was a good thing," he reminded her. "At least they're on the same schedule as you and you can get a decent night's sleep."_

" _True, but I wouldn't mind an hour here and there when I'm awake to spend with you without them reminding me quite actively that they're there."_

_He loosened his grip on her to turn her so she was facing him. "Not much longer and you'll have plenty of time with me, just the two of us."_

" _Or none at all," she pointed out. "And four months doesn't seem long if you're not the one with two babies growing inside you."_

" _Two," he said happily. He bent down to kiss her stomach. "Two more babies." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "You're amazing." Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you."_

_She tilted her head up toward his, feeling the familiar electricity between them as they grew closer._

Regina had woken with a start, her fingers reaching up to touch her mouth. She'd felt his breath, felt the tingle between them, but the dream had been cut off before their lips touched. It had all felt so intensely real; she'd let her hand drift to her stomach, where if she closed her eyes, she could almost still feel the twins kicking. And that's when she'd lost it. She'd felt David holding her in his sleep, and it made her think of everything she could have had if things had turned out differently.

Snapping back into the moment, she looked up at David who was watching her with concern, and she remembered he'd asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was wondering what all of this is," he repeated, gesturing at the table. "It looks like the entire contents of our cupboards."

"Close," she told him, brushing off the feelings remembering the dream had brought to the surface. "We're making Christmas Eve breakfast."

"This is a breakfast?" he wondered, looking at the hodgepodge of food items on the table. He could spot a few boxes of cereal and a container of milk, but they were mixed in with lunch meats, various condiments, a plate of cookies, crackers, pasta noodles, spaghetti sauce and a multitude of other items that did not belong in a breakfast setting.

"It started off that way. Things got a little out of hand," she admitted. "They're looking for things with a Christmas theme or that can be decorated that way."

"For Santa!" Oliver shouted, and Ellie nodded enthusiastically.

"Santa's stopping by for breakfast?" David asked, looking at Regina with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"They're deciding what looks and tastes best before tonight so they're ready."

"Ahh. Well that makes perfect sense!" He plucked Ellie off her chair, stealing it for himself and settling her in his lap. "What've you got so far?"

Regina stepped back and watched for a while, leaning against the counter and sipping her coffee. She felt calmer than she had the day before, but not any less upset. The dream had shaken her, but David's presence had helped, even though he'd been asleep. It bothered her that he could calm her down, and she felt the prickling of panic watching as he made it all look so possible. She was at war with herself, wanting it all so badly, but so afraid of it that she didn't want it to work. She definitely was more in control today, able to think more logically and less emotionally, which she appreciated, but wondered if David's presence had something to do with as well. Everything was so double-edged with him and it made it all the more confusing.

Ben started wiggling in his chair, so Regina moved to pick him up and she took him to the living room where she sat on the floor and then set him down to crawl. He moved about happily, stopping every once in a while to slap his hands against the floor. When he'd moved a little further from her, she called his name softly.

He swiveled his head to look back at her, teetering on his hands a bit. He smiled widely and she waved.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. "Hmm?"

He turned around, pausing to look up at her before giggling and putting his head down to crawl back over to her.

She leaned her back against the edge of the couch behind her and brought her knees up. When Ben reached her, she lifted him and set him so his back rested against her thighs. She bounced him lightly, taking his arms and playing with him.

"We needed to stretch our legs a bit, huh? You just have so much energy."

He laughed and grinned at her and she found herself tracing his features lightly with one hand as she continued bouncing him. "I will never get used to how much you look like us," she told him quietly, marveling at how greatly he resembled both David and herself for the hundredth time since first seeing him. "And I'll tell you a secret; I don't want any of this to stop. I want to see you and your brothers and sisters everyday. I want _all_ of you and your daddy's not so bad, either." She watched as he blinked at her, continuing to smile as if he could understand her, and she sighed. "I hate not being in control. More than I hate not knowing what's going to happen. I wish everything were easy like it probably is for you," she added playfully. "Is it? Hmm? No cares in the world but eating, sleeping and being played with. That must be nice. Let's trade places, what do you think?"

"I think you'd probably get kind of bored."

She looked around at the voice to find Henry standing at the edge of the couch. He smiled at her and moved around to sit next to her on the floor.

"Henry," she started, still feeling guilty for the day before and the way she'd spoken to him.

He stopped her. "It's okay, mom. We already talked about it. And I get it. You're more freaked out by everything than I am."

She raised her eyebrows. "I come across as freaked out?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, yeah...to me. But I know you like, really well, so I notice those things."

She sighed and returned her focus to Ben, though she was still talking to Henry when she asked. "So how much did you hear?"

He cringed. "A lot. Sorry. I didn't mean to be listening that long."

"It's alright."

"Do you think...Do you think I'll ever actually have brothers and sisters?" he asked hesitatnly. "I mean, not with David, maybe, but like, ever, with anyone?"

"Oh, Henry, I dont' know." She sighed. "I would really like to have that, but...well, my future has never turned out the way I planned."

"It's kinda that way for everyone, though," he pointed out. "Isn't that how it works?"

She gave a light, sad laugh. "Darling, you are far too young to be that cynical."

He frowned at the word. "What does cynical mean?"

At that, she truly smiled. "Well it appears all is not lost. Stay young while you can, sweetheart. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. You _can_ have everything you want - I only wish you could stay a child forever."

He wrinkled his nose. " _I_ don't."

She let out a real laugh. "Let's get back in there with everyone. We should be enjoying it while we still have it."

He nodded and stood. "I can take Ben," he said, reaching out for his brother.

Ben clapped as Henry lifted him, patting Henry's cheeks when he was close enough, and letting out a string of baby words, chattering away to Henry as Regina pulled herself to her feet.

"Well, he certainly has something to say to _you_ ," she told him.

"He's just trying to warn us that the kitchen's an even bigger mess than it was when you left it."

"Oh, is it?" she asked, eyes narrowing, but wearing a playful smile. "Someone's in trouble."

* * *

Two hours later, the kitchen was _finally_ back to its natural state, and Regina sat exhaustedly at the table, head resting down on her arms as she took a few seconds to herself.

David was upstairs helping everyone into a change of clothes that weren't covered in flour, frosting, batter and food coloring.

Regina looked up at the pile of sugar cookies and cupcakes in the middle of the table, all decorated for Christmas. After a brief pause, she reached out, snagging a less frosted sugar cookie. It was halfway to her mouth when she heard, "Uh-oh. Mommy's stealing cookies."

She rolled her eyes as David stepped into the kitchen with a toddler on each hip and Isabella behind him.

The twins clapped a hand over their mouths dramatically as Isabella gasped, "Mommy! Those are for Santa!"

David laughed as he set Oliver and Ellie down. "I think Santa wouldn't mind if we each had a cookie. He's not going to be able to eat all of those himself, anyway." He looked up at Regina and winked at her. "I think it'd be okay for each of us to have one."

Ellie and Oliver scrambled over, immediately choosing the biggest cookies they could find and unceremoniously shoving them into their mouths.

"Slow down, slow down," Regina scolded. "I don't want anyone choking."

Isabella had not made a move toward the stack of sweets. "But what about the reindeer and the elves? There won't be enough for _them._ "

Ellie and Oliver's eyes widened comically as they froze mid-chew, mouths still stuffed with cookie. Both of them looked guiltily at the plate of remaining baked goods.

"Don't worry," David told them. "You guys made plenty for the elves. And reindeer don't eat dessert."

"We'll put out carrots for them tonight before bed," Regina reassured. "Now here. "She picked up the plate, holding it out to her daughter. "Have a cookie."

She took one hesitantly, but grinned as soon as she'd taken a bite. "Mmm."

Henry called from the living room, wondering if anyone wanted to play a game, and the three kids scampered out excitedly.

"Be there in a minute," David called out, then laughed as Regina snuck another cookie. "Two?" He asked, going over to choose one for himself. "What about the elves, Regina?"

"The elves would rather space them out throughout the day than eat them all at once. Besides...they're also hungry."

"Fair enough," he grinned. "And you _did_ have a lot to do with making them. I suppose you should be able to eat as many as you want. Just don't let the kids catch you."

"I wasn't planning on it," she said just before taking another large bite.

He smiled. "Okay, I think it's time we got out there," he told her, holding out his hand.

Without thinking, she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet and guide her to the living room, hands still linked.

* * *

The day passed quickly, and by late afternoon, the kids had begun to grow antsy.

"Is it time to go yet?" Isabella asked, bouncing on her feet. "Is it?"

Regina looked down at her daughter in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked, and Isabella bit her lip with a frown at her mother's answer.

"The festival."

"The Christmas Festival!" Regina exclaimed. "Of course! I completely forgot." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I suppose we'll have to leave in about half an hour. We should start getting ready if we want to be there in time for the lights."

"Yay!" Isabella cheered, running up the stairs. "I'm gonna get my Christmas scarf!"

"No running on the stairs!" Regina yelled, sighing loudly. "It never changes," she muttered.

"Um, maybe I'm missing something," David said in confusion. "This is the first I've heard about a Christmas festival."

The twins giggled at him and Regina smiled at them before turning her attention to him. "Storybrooke has an annual Christmas festival on Christmas Eve," she told him. "You were in a coma for all the times it was celebrated. We skipped it the year after the curse broke because, well..."

"Right," David said, nodding dazedly. "So what does this festival entail?"

"Well, it starts with the lighting ceremony, which is just the lights on the big tree outside of town hall. Nothing too fancy, but the kids love it. And the nuns sell their candles. It's actually very pretty. There are games and food, hot cider and music. Some years, we've had it cold enough that people can go skating on the pond in the park, but it's snowing too much this year for that."

"Sounds like I've been missing quite the party," David commented.

"It's awesome!" Henry told him. "Mom took me every year!"

* * *

It took them the full thirty minutes to get everyone dressed for outside. It was another ten before they were all buckled into the car.

The whole front lawn of Town Hall was crawling with people when they arrived, but the sun hadn't quite dipped below the horizon, and the lights still hadn't been turned on.

David had to circle around a few times before managing to find a parking space. It had started snowing again, but they were prepared. Isabella had found them all at least one Christmas colored item to wear, and they were completely bundled from head to toe. Ben was fast asleep in his carrier, buried under a pile of warm blankets to buffer the cold winter air.

Regina pulled her knitted hat down further to cover her ears as she stepped out of the van. She felt slightly ridiculous with the fluffy hat; though it was black, it had a pompom at the tip of it. The children had insisted, however, so here she was. She opened the side door and Isabella hopped out, taking her mother's offered hand to get down without slipping. She then unbuckled Ellie from her seat and smiled across the van at David when he caught her eye from where he was doing the same for Oliver. She didn't set Ellie down in the snow – they still had a ways to walk, and even with boots, the snow was too deep for toddlers.

"Henry—"

"I've got Ben," Henry interrupted, working at the belts holding Ben's carrier in.

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling. They'd slipped into an easy routine and it had started to feel very natural.

"Alright – shall we?" David asked, appearing at her side.

"We shall," Isabella replied, then burst into giggles at the large words. "Come on! We're gonna miss it!" She looked at her parents with a smile, but bursting with impatience.

David tilted his head in their daughter's direction, a small hopeful look on his face as he held his free hand out to her.

She considered it a moment, then hiked Ellie up higher on her hip before taking David's hand. Even through the material of their gloves, she could feel the added warmth of holding his hand, and she barely managed to hold herself back from reacting to it.

They moved forward finally, Isabella blazing her anxious trail toward the crowds to find the perfect vantage point for the tree-lighting.

Many people cleared a path and grew silent. They were all staring at the sight of Prince Charming and the Evil Queen holding hands and each with a toddler on their hip. It had been rare to glimpse the entire family out in public at once, and it wasn't a sight anyone could easily grow used to. No one could believe it was the once-feared queen walking happily past with a small group of children shared with their prince.

"Family Mills!"

They all turned, Regina grateful for the distraction. The feel of everyone's eyes on her had begun to get under her skin. She could feel it tingling and making it extrememly hard not to pull her hand from David's.

It was Granny – of course – parting the crowd to make her way toward them. She eyed their clasped hands with a raised eyebrow and half her mouth raised in an amused smirk, but made no mention of it.

"It's about time you got here – I've been bored outta my mind without some decent company."

"Hey!" Ruby cried, looking only slightly offended.

"I live with ya, girl. You don't count."

She harrumphed, but stepped forward. "I will agree, though – it's good to see some friendly faces." She winked at Isabella, and to Regina and David's surprise, the girl leaped forward, wrapping her arms around the wolf.

"Ruby!"

"Hey, Iz. Long time no see."

"It's only been a couple of days," Isabella laughed.

"Yeah, well it feels like _forever_!" Ruby whined playfully.

"When have the two of you spent time together?" David asked in confusion.

"When you guys come to Granny's," she answered, shrugging. "Iz sneaks in back to hang with me, cause I'm cool. Right Iz?"

Izzy nodded, looking slightly nervous at her parent's reaction. "You didn't used to care about me hanging out with Ruby. Am I in trouble?"

Ruby looked up at David and Regina with guilt, wondering if she'd actually caused more problems. "I didn't mean-" she started, but Regina cut her off.

"No, no. Of course it's fine. You're fine, sweetheart," she assured Isabella. "I'm glad you have fun with Ruby." She looked up at the woman when Isabella smiled and looked away. She caught her eye and the young woman shrugged, draping an arm around Isabella, before Isabella caught sight of Emma and Olivia and took off in their direction.

"You and I have our differences," Ruby told Regina, "but you have one hella cute kid. Actually, kinda weird since she looks just like you. I can look past it, though."

"How kind of you," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of things to look past, though," she continued, and Regina sighed. "The uh, the whole hand-holding thing?" she gestured at the two of them.

"For Isabella," Regina informed her.

"And these two," David added, bouncing Oliver a bit, making the boy laugh. He didn't let go of Regina's hand, and to his surprise, she didn't let go, either.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Izzy came bounding up, candle in hand. "Look what Aunt Emma gave me!"

Regina smiled down at her, but turned to David with a lifted eyebrow as she spoke. "A traveling open flame. How thoughtful."

David chuckled. "She carried it less than fifty feet, and Izzy's careful."

"Yeah, mommy," she agreed. "And it's getting really dark, and no one had a candle yet."

It _was_ getting dark, and Regina knew the white lights that lit up the lawn wouldn't be turned on until after the lights on the tree were lit. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "But don't leave my sight, and be extra careful."

"I will!"

Just as she said it, the crowd quieted down and everyone held their breath as they waited. Someone flipped the switch and the tree lit up, standing out brilliantly in the darkness with its sparkling decorations and twinkle lights. It was silent a moment longer as everyone admired the beauty before the crowd burst into applause.

"It's sooo pretty!" Ellie cooed, the lights dancing off her eyes, and Regina smiled.

"It sure is, my darling."

"Wow," David said. "It really is beautiful." He gave Regina's hand a small squeeze and looked over at her. They enjoyed the peaceful silence before the twins began to bounce in their arms, eager to get down and run around. "So," he asked. "What's next?"

She hummed, looking around at her family. "Well I was thinking cider and cookies since we've all had our dinners, and I think we deserve a little treat."

David grinned and her stomach flipped. "I like the way you think."

* * *

An hour later and the crowd had grown relaxed. It was beautiful with all the lights strung up and the snow still falling lightly. There was music playing, and in the center of the lawn up by the entrance to the building, people had started dancing. Isabella and the twins were building a snowman with Emma, Neal and Olivia, and Henry - still with Ben - was engrossed in a conversation with Snow and Derek.

"Would you like to dance?"

David's voice startled Regina from her silent watching over the children. "What?"

He smiled. "I asked if you'd like to dance with me?"

She looked around again. "None of the children are here."

"I asked because I want to dance with you, not because I want to put on a show for them. I've told you before and I'll keep telling you - I like spending time with you, Regina."

She could feel herself blushing and she hoped the way the cold air had already colored them lightly hid it. Despite her fear, and ignoring all the reasons she _shouldn't,_ she found herself nodding. "Alright," she agreed quietly.

He took her hand again, guiding her to the makeshift dance floor. Before she could think too much more about it, he'd pulled her against him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he brought their hands up, re-gripping them and beginning to sway to the gentle Christmas song.

She looked up at him, startled to suddenly find herself in his arms, but she still brought her free hand up to rest lightly on his shoulder.

He met her gaze, watching the light reflected in her eyes and the small snowflakes catching on her eyelashes. "You are so beautiful," he told her softly. "Inside and out."

She dropped her head at the statement, sure that her blush had become obvious, and definitely feeling exposed by his words. She didn't know how to respond to that. Thank you seemed unfitting and not enough, but they didn't have the physical intimacy for her to _show_ him how much the statement meant to her, or at least, they weren't supposed to, because she wouldn't let them. Still, she let go of his hand and took a step closer, closing the remaining space between them as she leaned her head against his chest and allowed her arms to wrap around his waist.

He immediately brought his arms around her in return, and she closed her eyes briefly to soak in the sudden warmth on the cold night. Even _she_ couldn't deny how right it felt when the two of them were together.

They continued that way, wrapped in each other's arms all the way to the end of the song, and then through the start of the next when Regina opened her eyes again.

"People are staring," she said softly into his shoulder as she turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"Let them," he replied easily.

"Snow's here," she pointed out.

"With Derek."

"But everyone will—"

"I told you," he interrupted, exhaustion creeping in. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. Snow and I already talked, and I've made peace with my decision. It doesn't matter what the town thinks. It won't change my mind."

Feeling unable to respond, but not wanting to ruin the happiness the evening had brought her, Regina leaned her head back against his chest. When she felt David rest his head against the top of hers, she finally relaxed and closed her eyes again.


	26. Chapter 26

It was late. They'd stayed longer at the Christmas Festival than they probably should have, but they'd all been having so much fun. Ben had woken up after a rowdy game of chase had broken out amongst the children, and they'd kept him awake for the remainder of the party, hoping he'd grow tired again before bed.

They'd stayed nearly to the very end – one of the last families – and Regina didn't even mind. She was just grateful to be enjoying the time with her children before they were gone from her.

Of course, Ben _hadn't_ been tired out by the time they'd arrived home. The twins and Isabella had all begged to stay longer, claiming not to be tired either, then had all promptly fallen asleep in the car. Even Henry was dragging his feet as he carried the very awake Ben into the house.

Regina stayed in the car with the twins while David carried Isabella in. There was still so much to do before they themselves could go to bed, but she couldn't regret the evening they'd all spent together.

She made a mental checklist of everything as she sat in the chilling car. There were the presents to put out, along with the treats that had to appear partially eaten, and she wanted a shower, but she could put that off until the next afternoon. She didn't really _need_ it, but her shoulders were tense from the recent stress and a good soak under a stream of hot water sounded positively heavenly.

David was out again in less than two minutes, opening the side door as Regina unbuckled her seat belt.

"Henry's off to bed," he told her as they worked to lift the twins from their seats. "Izzy's in her room, but we'll have to change her into her pajamas. Ben's in his playpen in the living room." Adjusting Ellie on his hip, he waved the baby monitor he'd had tucked into his pocket. "I figured we could leave him for a few minutes while we get everyone tucked in."

She smiled and shut the door as softly as she could manage. Oliver shifted a bit in her arms, but didn't wake, instead nuzzling his face deeper into her shoulder.

They made their way up the path side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally, sleeping children not stirring again until they were being set on their beds. They made quick work of changing them and tucking them under their blankets, kissing their foreheads and turning on the nightlight in the corner before stepping out into the hallway.

"I'll take care of Isabella if you wouldn't mind checking on Henry?" Regina asked, and he nodded.

"I'll meet you back downstairs."

She carefully pulled Isabella's treasured Christmas nightgown from the drawer, laying it on the end of the bed while she worked on getting her daughter out of her many layers of winter clothes. She pulled her shoes off carefully, setting them off to the side before unzipping the heavy down vest Izzy had been wearing.

"Mommy?" Izzy stirred as Regina moved her arms to pull the vest off.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me."

Izzy moved lazily as her mother continued to pull layers from her.

"Is Santa here yet?" she asked sleepily.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long now. We should get you to sleep before he comes."

"But I want to see him."

"You know Santa only comes when you're sleeping, darling," Regina said smiling. "Otherwise the reindeer are too afraid to stay on the roof. They're scaredy-cats, so they always wait until everyone's asleep."

"But what if you stay up all night?" she asked worriedly.

"Well that would be silly, wouldn't it? But if people _are_ still awake, he has to hide the presents somewhere else in the house. Somewhere he can hide without being seen but so that children will still find them in the morning. But that makes extra work for him, because then he has to come down from the neighbor's roof. We don't want to do that to him, do we?"

Isabella shook her head. "No."

Regina tugged the nightgown down over her head and said, "There. All ready for bed. Think you can go back to sleep?"

She nodded, tucking her teddy bear under her arm. She climbed under the covers and snuggled into her pillow as Regina pulled the comforter up over her, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Today was fun, mommy."

"I had a lot of fun, too," Regina told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did daddy have fun, too?"

"He definitely did," Regina told her with a smile.

"Good," Izzy nodded, now fighting to keep her eyes open. She yawned widely. "Love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, my darling." She leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "And so does daddy, very much. We'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight."

Izzy smiled as she nodded almost imperceptibly, and then she was asleep.

Regina stayed to watch her for a moment, smiling down at how peaceful she looked. One smooth stroke of her thumb across Izzy's cheek, and she finally stood.

She made her way quickly down the stairs, eager to go to bed as well. David came out of the kitchen just as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"The food's all ready to go. Is she asleep?" he asked, and she nodded, relieved he already had a head start.

They checked in on Ben again before moving upstairs to grab all of the presents. Regina stood braced up against the doorway, a grimace on her face as she surveyed the heap of presents David had pulled out. "This is another disadvantage to spoiling your children. This is going to take a while."

"Why don't you start getting ready for bed? I can take care of this," he told her sincerely, taking in her exhausted expression.

"No," she told him, placing a hand on his arm as she finally moved forward and passed him. "I'm not going to leave you with all of this. Thank you for the offer, but we're both tired and need sleep, and it will be finished more quickly if we both work on it."

They managed to move all of it in just two trips using bags to carry them all in, and soon, they were just left with Ben, who'd started to grow fussy.

"At least we know he's getting tired," David said, picking the baby up to rock him in his arms.

Regina hummed tiredly and came up behind him, leaning partially against him in her exhaustion as she looked at Ben. "Come on, sweetheart," she said softly, reaching out to brush her hand against his head. "Mommy and daddy want to go to bed very badly."

Ben turned his head on David's shoulder to look at her. Her voice and the circles David was rubbing on his back were finally having an effect and the baby's blinks slowed, growing longer as he finally started to fall asleep.

"That's it," Regina coaxed. She allowed her eyes to close as well as David swayed. "We're all sleepy."

Another few minutes and Ben was finally asleep. They carried him up to his crib and by the time they finally made it to the master bedroom, it was pushing two in the morning.

David brushed his teeth while Regina changed into her pajamas and then they switched. Regina took a little extra time to wash her makeup off and rinse her face with warm water. It was going to have to do in place of a shower for now, and she tried to let the feel of the water relax her. She patted her face dry and rolled her shoulders as she exited the bathroom tiredly.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked up to find David studying her as she rolled her head on her neck a bit, one hand up to rub at the tense muscles there.

"A little," she admitted.

"Come here." He beckoned her over to the bed where he had her sit on the edge before he climbed up behind her.

She tensed even more, not sure what he was going to do before he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze before asking, "Is this okay?"

Swallowing heavily, she nodded.

"You have to relax if this is going to do any good," he told her, and she made a concentrated effort to drop the rigid posture as he started working slow circles into her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

"This is more than a little, Regina. I can feel the knots," he admonished, moving to brace her with one hand while he used his palm to work out one of the smaller ones in her upper back.

She made a noise and his hand stilled, but she shook her head. "Keep going."

As he resumed the motion, she tilted her head slightly. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I've had practice."

"Right." Snow probably had a few tense shoulders during their time together in the Enchanted Forest. Not really something she wanted to think about. "You don't have to do this," she said instead. "It's late."

"Yes, but you'll sleep better if I do."

She couldn't argue that, so she sat silently as he worked out all the knots.

"There," he said finally. "How's that?"

His hands remained lightly on her shoulders as she rolled them to test for pain. "Much better, thank you," she said quietly.

Regina stood and crossed the room to flip out the light, leaving only the small lamp by the bed. A she walked back toward the bed, David settled under the covers.

"I really did have fun today," she told him. "Thank you."

He smiled and watched as she stood unsurely by the edge of the bed. When she bit her lip, but didn't say anything, he guessed at what she was debating so hard in her head and flipped the covers back on her side of the bed before opening an arm to her and waving her in next to him.

He'd guessed correctly and after another few seconds of hesitation, Regina climbed in next to him, settling into his waiting arms and curling herself up against him.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, and she smiled, tucking her head against his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."


	27. Chapter 27

For the first time in the weeks that Regina and David had been sharing a bed, Regina had allowed herself to fall asleep in David's arms, and it had been wonderful. She'd woken up in his arms every morning anyway, and it had been a relief to finally give into it. It had been safe, warm, and with the lateness of the hour and how right it felt, it was the easiest she'd ever fallen asleep.

She stretched lazily, reveling in the warmth of the blankets before turning over. She frowned when she reached an arm out to find empty air. She rolled over again to squint at the alarm clock and was surprised to see it was already ten. It was no surprise that she'd slept so late after being so tired, but she was curious why no one had woken her; especially if David was already up.

She stood up, stretching and slipping her feet into her slippers. It was as she was pulling on her robe that she realized why something seemed off. It was quiet. Dead quiet. Not even the faint sound of the coffee maker downstairs. The realization created a feeling of dread that slowly curled in the pit of her stomach and she carefully made her way across the hallway to Ben's room. Opening the door, she inhaled sharply when she found a computer desk with a shelf of books to the left of it; her spare office. Gone was the crib, the changing table, the basket of toys. Ben's presence had been completely erased from the room.

With quicker steps, she made her way to the twin's room; storage once more. Isabella's was the empty room it had always been.

Holding a hand up to her mouth as she felt panic set in, she opened Henry's door. The bed was made, a comic book out on the desk as if someone had just been reading it. It was the room of a twelve year old boy, and she took a shaky breath as she turned to make her way downstairs.

"David?" she called out, hoping somehow this was all a dream and that she'd wake up from it any second, but knowing the opposite was true. "David?" She searched the entire first floor, but there was no one. The Christmas decorations, the tree, the food; all of it was gone. The house was empty, the children and David were gone with no proof they'd ever been there.

Letting out a sob, she sunk down against the wall next to the stairs.

She was alone.

* * *

Across town, David had woken only an hour earlier. He woke in a fog, something feeling off about the person tucked up against him, and he sat up with a jolt, realizing it was Snow at his side and not Regina.

The abrupt movement woke her, and she looked over at him in confusion before taking in her surroundings. "David?" she asked, and then put a hand to her flat stomach, face falling as she realized, "It's over."

He pulled off the covers, standing and moving quickly around the room, hopping a bit at the cold feel of the floor on his feet; he'd grown accustomed to the soft carpet at Regina's. Snow stared at him as he rifled through the pile of clothes in one of the chairs.

"What are you doing?"

But her question was answered a moment later as he pulled his phone from the pocket of one of his jeans. She watched as he scrolled through his phone frantically and then looked up at her.

"They're gone."

"What?"

"The pictures, the videos, the messages. Everything's gone. It's really done. The spell is over."

Snow pulled the blanket down as she sat up straighter, taking in his lost expression. She was feeling the same, having allowed herself to grow excited about having another child, feeling that child grow within her, and sharing it all with a man she'd grown close to. A man who was now gone. She wanted to say something to comfort David, but she couldn't come up with the words. Instead she sat, mouth hanging open as her jaw worked, but no sound came out. Finally she swallowed. "What do we do?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He tapped his thumb against the screen of his phone, the need to call Regina rising within him, but what would he say? Was she awake yet? Why hadn't she called him?

But then those were stupid questions, he knew, because he'd been the one to assure her that nothing between them had to change, that he was willing to go the distance to make them work, but she hadn't believed him. If she was indeed awake, she wouldn't be the one to reach out to him.

"You should call her," Snow urged him. "I'd call Derek, but...I don't know his number," she added softly, sadness growing in her expression.

David brought his hand down to his side, watching his wife. It wouldn't be fair to call Regina in front of her, not when she didn't have the same option. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair when he heard thundering footsteps on the stairs above them. He walked out to find Henry stumbling down the steps, a stricken expression on his face and a half-asleep and confused Emma trailing more slowly behind him.

"We're back," Henry told him miserably, throwing himself at David, who wrapped the boy in a tight hug as he started to cry. "I didn't want to come back," he cried. "This isn't fair."

David shook his head sadly at his daughter as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking at them with concern. "I know, buddy, it doesn't seem fair does it?" he asked. "But we'll get through it. It doesn't have to stay like this."

"Why did that stupid woman have to do this, though? She said she was helping but she was lying! How are we supposed to fix this?"

David held Henry tighter, shaking his head helplessly. "I'm not sure, Henry." Floundering for the right thing to do in the moment, he glanced at the kitchen behind him. "How about I make us a nice big breakfast and we can work something out together?"

Henry took a step back, wiping his eyes. "You mean like a plan to fix it?"

"Yeah," he encouraged. "Like one of your operations."

Henry looked back at Emma and over at Snow who'd come to join them at the sight of her crying grandson. "All of us?"

They both nodded, Snow giving him a small smile and Emma nudging his shoulder. "Yeah, kid. All of us."

"Okay," he sniffed, fresh tears gone as he wiped the rest of them from his face. "Can we have pancakes?"

Snow chuckled as she moved to stand behind the counter. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Just as they were sitting down to their full plates, there was a knock on the door and everyone froze, looking toward it with trepidation. Neal maybe, or Derek, somehow having found his way, or Regina, but none of them seemed likely. Neal would know better than to show up without warning, Derek wouldn't know to find Snow at the apartment, was too gentlemanly to show up at the home she shared with her husband even if he did, and Regina would consider seeking him out to be beneath her; a form of begging. Something she would never do.

Still...there's someone waiting on the other side, and by the sound of the more insistent second knock, they were growing impatient.

David was the one to finally work up the nerve to cross the apartment and pull the door open.

"Gold," he said in surprised confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Gold stood in the doorway, casually leaning against his cane. "Ever the polite greeting with you Charmings," he said. "I had come as a favor to you, but if it's an inconvenient time, I can always-"

As he turned to go, David huffed in irritation. Of course it wasn't a good time, but a visit from Gold had peaked his curiosity, and while he'd normally be happy to see the man go, he wondered if he might have some useful information for them about what had happened.

"No," he called. "Now's fine. Come in."

Gold raised an eyebrow at the lack of enthusiasm, a small smirk playing at his lips. "The town found themselves in quite the predicament there for a while," he commented, stepping past David and into the small apartment.

David shook his head at the man before shutting the door, rolling his eyes at the constant drama the man felt the need to create. "And?"

"And I thought you might be interested in a trinket I happened across a while ago in my shop. At first, I thought I'd keep it for myself, but after recent events, I've changed my mind."

David looked over at Snow and Emma, but they both shrugged.

"What is it?" he snapped.

Gold reached into his pocket, pulling out a small chain that he let dangle from his fingers. "This look familiar to you?"

David stood silently for a moment, shock overcoming him as he stared at the object. "My mother's necklace!" he exclaimed. Snapping out of it enough to take the necklace from Gold, he held it carefully in the palm of his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, I'd acquired it quite a few years ago in a deal with your mother, but I'd forgotten about it until recently when Belle and I were doing inventory of my shop. I certainly don't have need for it anymore."

David narrowed his eyes on the man, suspicion creeping in. "And you're just going to give this to me now; no strings, no deals?"

"This once, yes."

"Why?"

Gold's features softened slightly in an uncharacteristic move for him. "The few week's experience we had turned out quite well for me, and I wouldn't mind moving the pieces around a bit to keep that future secured. I believe this particular piece," he gestured to the necklace still cradled in David's palm, "plays a significant role in _your_ future."

David swallowed, looking down at the necklace as well. "It does," he nodded.

"And so there you have it; no strings, no deals," Gold told him, turning on his heel. He didn't bother closing the door on his way out, so David moved over slowly, still transfixed on the pendant as he pushed the door closed.

"What is that?" Snow asked, coming over to peer down at what had shocked David.

"My mother's necklace," he told her. "She lost it when I was only a teenager, but it was meant to be given to the woman I married, passed down to our daughter and our daughter's daughter."

"And Regina had it," Snow guessed.

He nodded.

"You should go to her," she told him softly.

He pulled his coat from the coat rack, pulling it on as he glanced over at the breakfast table and his untouched plate of food.

"Can I come with you?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Later, buddy," David told him. "I've got something I need to do first." He turned to Snow. "Thank you," he told her sincerely, and then he was out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be at a convention all weekend and I'm not sure if I'll have the proper connection to post. I'll try my best, but if I can't, I'll be back Sunday night!

It wasn't Christmas yet, David realized as he drove to Regina's. The voice on the radio chattered on about last-minute shopping and holiday craze before he shut it off in favor of thinking. It was as if no time had passed between when they'd gone to sleep weeks ago and woken up this morning, and he wondered if everything they'd experienced had happened in their own future timeline – or even in some sort of parallel timeline – or if it had just been an elaborate dream made to feel real. It had been real to him.

The actual distance to Regina's was short, but the drive seemed to take forever as he maneuvered his truck through the deep snow that had already gathered since being plowed the day before. It was snowing an unusual amount for Storybrooke this year, or so he'd heard. The snow gave him a small smile; bittersweet memories playing in his head of snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights and a dance with Regina.

Finally, he was pulling into her driveway behind her black Mercedes. He was relieved to find that she was presumably still home, and he wondered if she was even awake yet. Glancing at the clock as he shut off the engine, he found it was twenty after ten. She must be; she never slept in that late, even when she'd had a late night.

He hurried up the path, heart racing as he grew nearer, suddenly wondering what was going to happen. His knock was loud; louder than he'd meant it to be, but he'd worked up his nerves and now he was jittery and nervous.

It took a minute – he'd knocked a few more times since the first – but the door finally swung open.

She looked so small. That was his first thought. She was barefoot, still in her pajamas with a robe wrapped around her, and for a brief second, he thought he actually _had_ woken her.

But then he noticed the fresh tear tracks on her face, the redness of her eyes. She'd been awake, and crying, and his heart broke. He should have called her, he shouldn't have waited, and he cursed himself for not rushing over to see her the very second that he'd woken, whether or not she still would have been asleep.

She looked unsure as she stood there, half surprise, half fear and it managed to dislodge the words he'd been unable to speak when he'd first seen her.

"Regina," he whispered.

She took a small step back and he knew it was because she didn't know the reason for his visit. For all she knew, he'd come to tell her it had all been a mistake; he was staying with Snow after all. He tripped over words again, knowing none of them would be enough, not alone. Instead, he moved forward, overtaking her as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You," he breathed into her ear. "It's still you."

He felt her body sag against his and then jerk as she sobbed. She gripped his shirt in a tight handful as he held her against him and made every effort to let her know how much she meant to him.

"I should have come sooner," he told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up to tell you that I'm still here. This is where I choose to be. With you."

"They're gone," she whimpered, and he buried his face into her hair, allowing the now-familiar scent of her shampoo to comfort him as a new wave of grief washed over him.

"I know. I miss them, too."

"And you were gone," she cried.

"But I'm here now," he assured her. "And I have something that belongs to you."

She finally released the grip on his shirt, stepping back as she wiped her eyes, a new confusion settling there. "Wha—"

But then he was pulling the necklace from his coat pocket.

"Is that..." she trailed off, frozen in place as he reached up, circling slowly until he was behind her, pulling her hair to the side and hooking the clasp.

As he moved to face her again, he nodded. "I was supposed to give it to you when I knew you were the woman I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with." She visibly swallowed as he continued, "And Regina Mills," he leaned in close. "I love you."

He closed the distance then, pressing his lips against hers lightly, waiting to see if she was okay with it or if she'd pull away.

Instead, her arms snaked up around his neck as she pulled him closer, increasing the pressure and deepening the kiss herself, opening her mouth to him a moment later, not letting him stop until she was completely out of breath and even then only parting enough to suck in a quick small breath.

All David could think was finally. He'd wanted to kiss this woman so badly, and now that he had, he wondered how any kiss before this had felt like anything at all. It was warm and familiar and right. It was passion and love and electricity and life, and he decided he'd never felt more alive than he did right in that moment kissing Regina.

Her hands moved up into his hair as his slipped under the fabric of her robe, pulling the tie loose as he wrapped them around her waist and gripped her hips. She let out a small moan when he gave them a squeeze and then finally broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers as she felt his panting breaths across her cheek.

"I love you," he told her again. "And I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She bit her lip, a vulnerable grin playing at her lips. "I love you, too," she said quietly.

He tilted his head to kiss her again, letting it go on for a minute and enjoying every second of it. She'd been so resistant to the idea that he'd want her and a life together when the spell was in place, and he couldn't believe how much she'd come around now, but he wasn't going to waste a single minute of their time together not continuing to prove how much he meant it. He didn't ever want her to have a chance to doubt what she meant to him.

"I can't wait to marry you," he told her.

She laughed. "That's still a ways off, I think," she replied. "Technically we haven't even dated yet."

He kissed her again and then hummed. "Doesn't matter. I already know what being married to you is like, and I can't wait. If it's tomorrow or years from now, as long as I can be with you, I have no complaints."

"What about Snow?" she breathed, insecurity slipping in again, but David shook his head.

"Over. We haven't talked about arrangements yet, or the legality of any of it, but she knows where I am right now and why."

"She does? And she's not breaking down my door?" Regina actually peeked over his shoulder at the front door, expecting an angry Snow to come bursting in at any second, demanding her husband back and accusing Regina of all kinds of manipulations and wrong-doings.

"No," he told her as she raised an eyebrow at him. "But Henry asked to come along."

"He did?"

It hurt him to hear the surprise in her voice. "Of course, Regina. He loves you; he was as upset by all of this as I was."

"But he's not here," she pointed out.

"Well, no. I told him he could see you later today. I wanted to talk to you first, and I think given the way this morning has turned out, it worked out that he wasn't here to witness it."

She laughed and bit her lip, though this time there was no hesitancy about it as she leaned in, a sultry look on her face. "You might be right," she agreed. Her hands slipped under his shirt as she moved them up his chest, standing on tip toe to claim his lips once more. "What were you thinking—" she started, struggling to stop kissing him long enough to speak, "going outside with only a t-shirt and jacket in this weather?" She inhaled sharply as he moved to kiss just under her ear. "It's practically blizzarding out there," she added breathily.

"I was in a bit of a hurry," he replied, dragging kisses all the way down to her collar bone before moving back to her mouth. "I guess you'll just have to think of a way to warm me up."

She raised an eyebrow, a judgmental look on her face as she asked, "Really?" but then he was back kissing just there along her neck and she let out a low moan. "I'm sure I could think of something."

She dragged her nails across the back of his neck as he lifted his hands to work the buttons open on her pajama top, starting with the top one.

"Okay," she conceded, voice hitching. "I'm beginning to appreciate your minimal layers. In fact," she tugged the hem of his shirt, "I think you might be wearing too many as it is."

He pulled back from her so he could hastily slip out of the jacket, pull the shirt over his head and fling it off to the side. "Better?"

"A little," she smirked. "But now _I'm_ the one who's overdressed. Are you going to help me take these off or not?"

"There's nothing I'd love more. But first, there's something I was hoping you might put _on_?"

"Oh?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You wouldn't happen to have those reading glasses, would you?"

"Hmmm. It _is_ still early, and this low light is starting to affect my vision. Too bad I left them on the nightstand." She laughed when he actually pouted. "I guess we'll just have to go get them," she said, grinning.

He was right behind her on the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

They'd showered, dressed and were both standing in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"They're here," Regina said, pulling nervously on her sweater.

At the request of both David and Regina, Emma and Snow were bringing Henry to the house – and staying for lunch.

David wanted to say it was going to be fine, but he swallowed the words, placing a supportive hand between her shoulder blades instead. There'd been so much loss on all sides and he knew it was going to take time to heal. There was not enough magic in the universe to make everything suddenly alright.

"I'll get it," he told her. One last comforting stroke down her back and he moved down the stairs to open the door.

The second it was open, Henry was past Emma like a shot. "Mom!" he shouted.

She barely had time to brace herself as he launched himself into her arms. "I missed you," he told her quietly.

"You saw me yesterday," she told him.

"I know, but it's not the same," he whispered sadly.

"No, it isn't, is it?" She tightened her grip on him and pulled him in even closer. "I love that I can do this again," she said, resting her head against the top of his. "I'm not going to waste another second of enjoying you being smaller than me."

Henry groaned. "Mom," he whined, but he was still smiling. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"Don't care," she mumbled, but she finally let him go and stood up straight. "We should eat. David's starving."

Henry pulled back from her hold, nodding. After a minute of her not moving, he quietly asked, "Are you okay, mom?"

She swallowed heavily, attempting a smile that came out more heartbreaking than reassuring. "Come on, let's get something to eat," she said without answering his question.

He looked over at David sadly before bowing his head and following his mother to the kitchen.

"It's so quiet," Emma commented absentmindedly, looking around at the seemingly empty house; no toys lying around or pictures covering the wall by the stairs, no children running around screaming and laughing. But realizing what she'd said and the fact she'd said it aloud, she snapped back into the moment. "Shit, David...I'm sorry," she said softly.

He shook his head. "It's alright, just...don't let Regina hear you. I know we're going to get them back," he said determinedly, "but Regina's convinced they're gone forever."

"How can you be so sure we will?" Emma asked in a near-whisper. Olivia's absence had haunted her since she'd woken up without her and Neal.

"Because that woman was showing us what we could have if we chose it. It would be too cruel for it not to be possible."

"David's right," Snow agreed emphatically, hand moving to rest on her stomach. "We'll get them back. We can't lose hope."

They all stood silently for a moment.

"Are you guys coming?" Henry's voice broke into the solemn atmosphere and the three jumped slightly.

"Be right there," David called back.

* * *

"Regina, wake up," David coaxed. He sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock in concern. It was nearing the afternoon, and Regina had barely stirred. Every day closer to Christmas she slept later and later, and he'd begun to worry about the depression that was slowly building in her. He was used to the Regina that would fight back, and he wondered if this latest loss had been the one to finally push her over the edge and into giving up completely.

Determined not to let that happen, he called her name again, this time reaching out to brush her cheek softly.

She blinked her eyes open, looking up at him without moving her head. "What?" she asked in a gravelly voice.

"I made lunch," he told her. "Henry was hoping you'd join us since you missed breakfast."

At the mention of Henry, she finally managed to sit up, rubbing at her eyes groggily. "Okay," she conceded. "Give me a few minutes? I don't want to look like I've just woken up. Tell Henry I was reading or something?"

David looked at her, eyebrows raised in a move that was more reminiscent of her. "I can tell him that, but he won't believe me. He thinks you're avoiding him."

"I'm not!" she said immediately, turning defensive.

"I know that," David said gently. "And I know how much you're hurting," he said carefully, laying a hand on her knee. "But Regina, you're not alone in this. I'm here, talk to me. Locking yourself away isn't going to change anything, and Henry needs us both. He's blaming himself," he raised his free hand as she opened her mouth to protest, "and we both know it's not his fault, but he's a child and all he understands is what he sees and hears."

"It's my fault he's blaming himself," she said miserably.

"No!" he told her firmly. "You can't be blaming yourself, either. This is no one's fault."

"Except for the wretched fairy creature that did this to us!" she said defiantly. "If I find her..." she trailed off, fire blazing in her eyes, and it actually brought a small smile to David's face.

"That's the Regina I know," he said affectionately, relief flooding through him with the knowledge that she still had fight left in her.

She looked at him with a sort of bewildered expression before he patted her knee.

"I'll stall with Henry for a few minutes, give you time to change and wash up before you come down to join us." Standing, he looked down at her. "I want to help, Regina. I love you." He bent down and left a kiss on her forehead before he turned and left the room.

* * *

"We found him, we found him!" Henry came bounding into the house, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he took the stairs three at a time and came skidding to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen, where Regina stood with a surprised expression.

"Who'd you find, dear?" she asked.

"Derek!" Henry cheered. "He didn't find Snow earlier because he was lost out in the woods and he'd broken his ankle, so it took him awhile to make it into town, and he had to go to the hospital, but he's okay now, and Snow's with him!"

Regina blinked. "That's...good."

"Don't you see what this means?!" he asked cheerfully. "Everything's starting to happen the way it did with the spell! You and David are together, Emma and Neal are working things out, and now Derek's here and he's with Snow! This means things can go back to how they were!"

Regina sagged against the counter slightly. She'd tried so hard the last couple of days to be more present for Henry, to attempt to start to heal, but it was so hard. There was a constant reminder of her lost children hanging over her, and she wondered how she was ever supposed to heal with them there.

"Mom!" Henry called. "Mom, what's wrong?" He'd noticed his mother's posture and her withdrawn expression and moved toward her worriedly. He still wasn't used to seeing her so upset, and it scared him when she retreated into herself the way she was doing in front of him now.

"Nothing, Henry," she said quietly, managing a tight smile. "I'm fine."

Henry frowned at her. "No you're not."

When he started to sink into himself the way she had only a moment before, she snapped herself out of it and closed the gap between them. "Hey," she said gently, coaxing him to look up at her. "I love you." She cursed herself for allowing him to see her on the verge of falling apart and pulled him into a hug. He still blamed himself for her misery, despite her best efforts to convince him otherwise, and it was enough to keep her out of bed and hanging on. "Are you hungry?" she asked, raising her hand from his chin to run it through his hair. "I've been working on dinner, and maybe we can make dessert together later to celebrate finding Derek?"

"Really?" he asked, the smile returning as he looked up at her hopefully.

She nodded. "How about cupcakes?"

"Yes!" He cheered, and bounced over to the fridge to get himself a glass of water.

"Who left the front door open?" David's voice called from the entryway.

Henry looked up guiltily at his mother when she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops."

"Hey," David greeted when he rounded the corner.

"I told mom the news," Henry said. "We're having cupcakes tonight to celebrate!"

"Oh, are we?" he asked, looking over to where Regina gave him a tight smile. He could easily spot the pain in her expression, and he knew she was putting on a brave front for Henry.

"Yep."

As Henry turned back around to finish filling his cup of water, Regina's forced smile dropped, and David walked to her side and pulled her into him, kissing the side of her head in a gesture of comfort and support.

* * *

Henry's voice was what pulled them both from sleep.

"Guys? Mo-om…David! Come on, it's Christmas, wake up! Guys!"

Regina let out a sleepy chuckle as David groaned and rubbed her back a few times.

"You didn't warn me about the wake-up call," he mumbled.

"This is kinda weird," Henry said, scrunching his nose at the pair and the way they were still cuddled together. "I mean, I was kinda used to the two of you together during the spell, but this is different. Not that it's bad!" he hurried to say. "It's just…weird. Now, come ooonn! It's Christmas, and it's already almost nine!"

He bounced impatiently on his toes as Regina and David stretched and sat up. Regina stood, ruffling his hair before reaching for her robe and pulling it on. "Breakfast first, or presents first?"

"As if that's even a question?" Henry asked incredulously, shaking his head, and David laughed.

"Presents it is," Regina said. She gestured for Henry to lead the way and followed behind, hand clasped in David's.

They reached the living room, where David had helped Regina set up a Christmas tree that they'd all decorated together the night before. Regina had already had presents ready for Henry, and they were now all organized neatly underneath the tree.

Once they were settled on the couch, Henry eagerly began ripping through the wrapping paper on his presents, oohing and aahing over the items Regina had picked out for him this year, thanking her over and over again with each new gift.

"I'm afraid I didn't have much time to go shopping for you," Regina told David. "I didn't expect you to be here for Christmas before the spell hit," she said smiling. "But…I managed to get you this," she said, pulling a small package from the coffee table and holding it out to him.

He took it from her, wondering what she could possibly have bought for him that would fit in such a small box. It was flat, and small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The box was glossy black with a deep purple ribbon tied around it. Untying it and opening the lid, he pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal a shiny, freshly cut gold key attached to a simple but elegant black and silver tag keychain– one he instantly recognized, though it wasn't yet scratched and worn with age. "My key to the house," he said quietly, pulling it out of the box.

"It felt wrong for you not to have it." She looked up at him timidly.

"Thank you. This is…perfect," he said, and grinned to calm her obvious nerves.

Feeling more confident, Regina smiled. "There is just _one_ more thing I have for you."

"Oh?"

"Mmm." She leaned in, pulling him down to meet her in an open-mouthed kiss. It was brief, but passionate, and when she pulled back, David leaned in to steal one more quick one.

"That was pretty good, too," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she laughed.

"Ew."

The couple looked over to find Henry sitting on the chair opposite them, a new comic clutched in one hand and a scrunched look, mouth open in a gagging expression. "I'm glad you guys are happy, but maybe don't do that in front of me?"

Regina laughed. "Sorry, honey. We'll keep it PG from now on."

Henry sniffed, smiling a bit. "Yeah, okay. I think I can deal with that."

As Henry pulled the next present from under the tree, David leaned in. "I have something for you, too, but I think we should wait until after Emma picks up Henry this afternoon."

"Oh?" Regina smiled mischievously, but David shook his head, smiling.

"Not that, though I wouldn't be opposed," he laughed.

"I could think of a present you could get for me right now," she said to him, watching Henry go to work on the ribbon. "A cup of coffee?"

He laughed, but stood up. "Any specific requests?"

"A very _large_ cup of coffee," she amended, and he nodded, still laughing.

"I'm on it. Henry? Want anything?"

"No thank you," he said a little distractedly, still digging into wrapping paper.

A few minutes later David reappeared with two cups of coffee, the large one of which he handed down to Regina before reclaiming the spot next to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

Once he was settled, she scooched over to nestle into his side, drawing her legs up onto the couch as she leaned into him. He leaned back into the cushions, raising his arm to accommodate her and then bringing it around her when she was comfortable. They spent the rest of the morning that way, content just to watch Henry open and play with his presents.

* * *

The hours passed too quickly for Regina's liking and then it was time for Henry to go. Before she knew it, it was almost six, and she and David had the house to themselves.

They ate dinner together, not talking much, but it was a comfortable silence, so neither of them minded. It was after dinner, when they were settled on the couch again with their glasses of wine, that Regina cleared her throat lightly.

"So. Do I get my present now?"

"If you want it."

"I do. I've been curious all day. The suspense is killing me."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll be right back."

She watched curiously as he disappeared around the corner and she could hear him open and close a drawer in the entryway. A few seconds later, he reappeared holding a manila envelope.

"You got me paperwork for Christmas?" she asked with faint amusement. "I have plenty of that at work, dear." Even so, she was smiling at him, anxious to see what the envelope could possibly contain.

"Not just any paperwork," he told her, and she sobered at the seriousness he'd adopted. "After we found Derek, Snow and I had a chance to talk a little. She wants to be with Derek, and I want to be with you. She knows that – she understands it and she's okay with us being together, just like I'm okay with her wanting a future with him. She thought there was no point in waiting, so she gave me this." He handed her the envelope and watched as she opened it with shaky hands.

Flipping it over, she realized they were signed divorce papers.

"She'd already signed them," David told her. "I know how you've felt about my separation from Snow, so I wanted you to see this. We're still going to be in each other's lives; we still care about each other deeply, but not as husband and wife. We don't love each other anymore the way I love you and she loves Derek. Our marriage is over."

Regina looked up at him, eyes glassy and the papers hanging limply from her hand. "You didn't have to do this," she told him, barely managing the words without her voice cracking. "I didn't mean for you to make this decision so quickly. I know…I…"

"Regina," he said, pulling the papers from her hand to set them on the coffee table before taking her hand in his. "Regina, it's alright."

"I didn't want you to feel forced."

"I didn't. I _don't_ ," he told her firmly. "It's not an easy process, but it was an easy decision, and _no_ one forced me into it."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay," she agreed quietly, some of the tension leaving her. She picked up her wine glass and leaned back into the couch again. "You'd better start drinking, too," she told him, gesturing at his untouched wine. "At this rate I'll be on my third glass before you're halfway through your first."

He laughed. "Alright, alright."

He looked over at her right before he took a sip, taking in the way she sat sideways facing him, head leaned against the back of the couch as she watched him with a soft, loving gaze, and he realized that this had been his best Christmas ever.

His smile broadened. Because he knew that his Christmases - and his life - with Regina were only going to get better and better.


	30. Chapter 30

"David!" Regina shouted from upstairs. He dropped the cloth he'd been using to wipe down the kitchen counters and looked up at the concerned tone of her voice. It couldn't be about Henry. Derek had spent the last two weeks adapting to living in a real life fairy tale, spending all of his time with Snow, so Henry was spending the weekend with Emma and the two of them. "Can you come up here, please?"

It only took a minute for him to get up the steps, and entering the bedroom, he found her standing in the center of the room, pale as a sheet – not a color he was used to seeing on her. He was immediately worried.

"What's wrong? What is it? Are you okay?" He was by her side in an instant, feeling her forehead, looking her over. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head minutely and he breathed a little easier, at least knowing that there was nothing physically wrong with her. "What's the matter?" he asked again, brushing a hand across her cheek.

She leaned into the contact and took a deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant," she told him, voice shaking.

He swallowed.

"David…" she prompted as he just stood there.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head. "I took the test several times, and it explains the way I've been feeling lately, but it's so early. I'd need to see a doctor to be sure."

"We should go then," he said. "Do you want to go today?"

She nodded. "Please? Would it be alright if we went right now? I just…I need to know."

"Of course. Let's go." He led her down the stairs, helping her into her coat before throwing on his own and grabbing his keys, ushering her out the front door.

The car ride was silent, neither of them saying anything until they were at the reception desk of the hospital.

Regina checked in, not telling the receptionist why she was there, only informing her she needed to see a doctor as quickly as possible.

They drew a lot of attention sitting together in the waiting area, especially with the way Regina was bouncing her leg up and down nervously, the tap of her heels echoing in the sterile hallway. Every nurse and doctor that passed by watching them curiously, and Regina growing more and more impatient with each one that clearly wasn't there to help her.

A tall blonde doctor finally stopped as she reached them, looking between them with interest. "Mayor Mills?" she asked. She looked slightly nervous, but managed to hold her ground when Regina stood abruptly.

"It's about damn time!"

"If you'll just follow me," the doctor said, turning back the direction she'd come.

David stood as well and followed, hand resting on Regina's back to help calm her. "She's here to help you," he told her softly. "Try not to bite her head off."

Regina sighed in irritation, but nodded.

When they'd reached the exam room and the door was shut behind them, the woman turned back to Regina, hand held out to shake. "I'm Dr. Patterson. You can call me Jill."

Regina noticed the slight shake of the woman's hand when she took it and hoped that the woman didn't notice the same in hers before she'd quickly extracted her hand.

"Soo…" Dr. Patterson said, watching her. "I want to help you, but I can't really do much until you tell me the problem. Reception said you didn't give a reason for your visit."

"I don't need a bunch of nurses gossiping about my life," Regina snipped, and David sighed.

"Trying to help," he reminded her.

"Fine."

The blonde looked slightly perplexed by how Regina responded to David, but bit the inside of her lip nervously when Regina's dark, penetrating gaze fixed on her.

"I think I may be pregnant," Regina told her. "And I need to know for certain."

"Oh."

The woman looked bowled over, apparently not someone who'd seen the pair together during the spell; not with the way she was looking back and forth between them with shock.

"Is that your professionalism showing?" Regina asked snidely, apparently unable to follow David's advice for more than a sentence at a time. He just put a hand up to his face, rubbing it down his forehead tiredly, understanding that riding Regina about her nasty habits wasn't going to do any good in this situation.

Jill cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, ummm. I just wasn't expecting yo—" She shook her head, as if to clear the words she was about to say. "Sorry." She picked up her clipboard from the counter off to the side. "You took a home pregnancy test, I assume?"

"Four," Regina clarified, eyes narrowing as the blonde's eyes widened dramatically.

The doctor managed to reel in her reaction, however, only lightly clearing her throat again before asking, "And they were all positive?"

"Of course they were all positive! Why else would I be here?"

"Regina," David called, shaking his head, unable to continue to watch the poor doctor squirm under the intensity of his girlfriend.

She bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at David, but cutting off what was sure to have become a rant about the girl's insufferable incompetence.

"Alright," Jill said calmly. "Then I have some questions for you."

Regina managed to hold her tongue through most of the following questions, being poked and prodded and then made to wait what felt like an eternity. When Jill finally reappeared, Regina's stomach twisted up in knots until Jill told her they'd have to wait for the results.

"How long?" Regina asked anxiously.

"The lab usually takes about five hours."

"Five hours?!" Regina asked incredulously. "I'm meant to wait five hours to find out?"

"I'm sorry, that's just how long it takes. And that's with a rush on it. You can jump the line of tests, but you can't rush the actual process itself. That's the best I can do."

"There's no way to know more quickly than that?" she asked.

"Nothing that wouldn't yield the same results as the home test. The blood test will give us a more definitive answer. There's always an ultrasound, but that would only—"

"Yes!" Regina jumped in. "If that would get us an answer faster, let's do that."

Jill shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. An ultrasound would only show a pregnancy that has progressed more than five weeks, and even then sometimes it's too hard to see anything. It's only a few hours, and then you'll know. I will call you the _second_ I have the results," she promised, wondering where the dire urgency stemmed from.

"There's really nothing you can do?" she asked, and Jill was surprised to hear the pleading in the woman's voice. Up until that point, she'd been rude, condescending, demanding, and not a little terrifying. It was the most human she'd ever seen the queen.

She shook her head silently, wishing she had a better answer to give, and was grateful when David stepped up behind Regina.

"She said she'll let us know the second she finds out. Let's go get some lunch. We'll find a way to distract ourselves until it's time."

"David," she said quietly, and he nodded.

"I know." Kissing her forehead he pulled her into a hug. "Five hours. We can do five hours."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded lightly against his shoulder. Standing back, she cleared her throat, straightened her jacket and looked at the doctor. "You will call the _second_ you have the results," she commanded in a tone not to be messed with.

Jill nodded quickly. "Of course," she agreed.

Without another word, Regina strode past her, trusting that David would follow.

He marveled at the strength she emulated, walking down the hallway as if she owned the place, confidence and power radiating from her even though he knew it was the opposite of what she was feeling.

With a pang, he wondered just how much pain and fear she'd been hiding all of those years in the Enchanted Forest when he saw her as nothing but the powerful and evil queen. And the things she must have gone through to perfect such a convincing mask.

As they left the hospital, he matched her stride, allowing his hand to brush against hers in invitation. She accepted, sliding her hand into his. They didn't say anything, but he squeezed her hand in support as they headed to his truck, and smiled lightly when he felt her return it.

They could wait five hours.


	31. Chapter 31

Granny's was just off the lunch rush – not too crowded, but still far too many people for Regina's liking. It was the first time they'd been out together in town since waking up from the spell, and Regina was digging her heels in.

"Why?" she asked again as they approached the front stairs. She could see what was left of the lunch crowd through the front windows, and she was none too thrilled about stepping inside.

"Because we agreed that we needed a distraction, and that having lunch at home wouldn't provide any. Besides, it's good for us to get out. We've been cooped up in the house for weeks now and I think it's about time we start getting out a little."

She swallowed. He was right – they _had_ been stuck in the house since Christmas. Between spending time with each other and Henry, and with the blizzard level amount of snow, she could count on one hand the number of times they'd gone out. It was about time they left for a little while, but she didn't feel up to a public outing at the moment. She was jittery and anxious, practically vibrating from nerves, and on the edge of throwing up into the nearest bush because she felt like everything was hurtling out of control. Or because she was pregnant. Maybe both.

But he was right about the distraction. She was already going crazy having to wait, and with how she was feeling even with having to face going inside the diner, she knew she couldn't bear her thoughts in the quiet of her home.

"Fine," she practically growled. "Let's get this over with."

The chatter in Granny's died down for a moment when the couple entered the diner. Everyone turned to look at them, but then, miraculously, the conversations started back up and everyone returned to their meals.

"Not as bad as you thought?" David asked when he saw the baffled expression on Regina's face.

"I don't know...I suppose I thought there might be anger at seeing the two of us together. Throwing things? Possibly a beheading? Not this," she said, gesturing at the patrons who were now ignoring their presence entirely.

"They had a chance to get used to the two of us together. Quite a while, in fact. Why would that have changed?"

"Because this is real. We're back to how things were before."

"It was all real," David corrected, "and being back here wouldn't change the way we feel about each other. Besides, I don't think we were the only people in this town to be changed by what happened during that spell."

She looked around again at all the people talking, smiling and laughing. It was odd to be in their presence and not have anyone shooting glares in her direction or yelling hateful things. More had changed in those several weeks than just her relationship with David it seemed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course," he said, smiling at her. He squeezed her hand in his and led her up to the counter just as Granny appeared from the back.

"Hey there!" she called to the couple, smiling. "I was wondering when the two of you were finally going to pay me a visit."

"You were?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Of course! We've been back for over a month now and I haven't seen heads or tails of either of you since. I was about ready to come knock down your door and make sure you were still alive."

"We...I've been...busy," Regina stammered, still looking slightly surprised by Granny's sentiment.

David shook his head slightly, saddened that Regina was so unwilling to accept anyone's affection for her. He'd seen a lot of her scars in the last few weeks, and it had only strengthened his determination to help them heal. "We were hoping for a meal and some good company. Join us?" David asked.

"Well you came to the right place for the meal," Granny told him, "but I'm not sure I'll have time to sit down. We've been pretty busy."

"Lunch rush is over," David pushed.

"But we've still got the cleanup," she scoffed.

"Which you'll have plenty of time for in a half hour. You said yourself you've been wanting to see us. How can you resist an invitation to dine with us?"

"Because she knows what kind of food they serve here," Regina smirked. "It's probably a safe move avoiding it."

Granny frowned at her, even while letting out a bark of laughter. "Careful, girl. You might insult my cooking, and who knows what'd end up on your plate after such a dangerous move."

"She takes it back," David laughed. "She knows she loves your food."

"Don't speak for me," Regina scowled. It was nice to banter. He'd been right in bringing her here to help distract her. Of course the test results were an ever-present thought, but the company of more people helped to dull the noise so she wasn't as acutely aware of every second that ticked by on the clock.

"What should I whip up?" the older woman asked, looking between the two of them.

"I don't know that I could actually eat anything," Regina admitted. At the expression on Granny's face, she added, "Because of my appetite, not because of your cooking."

David shook his head. "Regina, you have to eat something."

"Do I?"

"Yes. And you'll feel better once you've eaten. Trust me. Food always cheers you up."

She hummed. "I don't think that's true, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Ham sandwich maybe? On wheat?"

Granny narrowed her eyes. "What's going on that you need cheering up?"

"Nothing," Regina said quickly. "Maybe. I don't know. Did you want me to order something, or not?"

"Fine," Granny said. "One ham sandwich _with_ fries. AH!" she said when Regina opened her mouth to protest. "If you need cheering up, you need fries. David?"

"I'll have the same, actually."

"Alright. I'll be back. And you'll tell me what's going on."

Regina shook her head in frustration as the woman disappeared before she could argue.

"Gossip," she muttered.

"You know she just wants to help."

"More like meddle."

"Fine, but she only meddles because she cares."

"Her knowing what's going on is not going to change anything."

"No, but she might be able to make you feel a little better about it. Besides, if you don't tell her, she'll only keep asking and drive you crazy with her questions." When she raised her eyebrow at him, he nodded. "Okay, so you wouldn't give her the chance. Granny's become a close friend, though, and I think having someone else knowing what's going on might make this all seem a little more manageable. It certainly won't hurt anything. Trust me. Please?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

They slid into a booth toward the back of the diner and Regina set to tapping her fingers against the tabletop in distracted impatience.

"Hey," David said, placing a hand over hers to still it. "Talk to me. I understand you're anxious about finding out, but you know we can handle it no matter what the answer is. If you're pregnant, that's great!" he said on an exhale with a smile. "It means we're that much closer to getting our family back. And if you're not, it's not the end of the world. We weren't trying, but we can certainly start."

Regina looked around them quickly, making sure no one had overheard his words. Only once she was sure no one had did she turn back to him. "You don't understand," she said at a lower volume, shaking her head and pulling her hand from under his.

"So explain it to me – help me understand," he pleaded. "I want to. I can't help when I don't know what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

She looked up and smiled faintly at him. It faded quickly and she dropped her gaze back to the table while she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm not supposed to be able to have children," she told him, and looked quickly back up to meet his confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Years before I cast the curse, I…I took a potion. One that left me barren. Or…one that was supposed to."

He squinted his eyes, shook his head.

"It sounds horrible, but I didn't do it without reason," she clipped.

He gazed at her sadly, reaching across the table, and this time she put her hand in his, glad for the silent support as he squeezed her hand but remained quiet so she could continue.

"So when I woke up that morning, and we had all of these children, I thought it was too good to be true. And it was."

"Regina," he started quietly, but she shook her head.

"I took that first test on a ridiculous whim, because there had been small signs." She looked straight into his eyes and swallowed. "I don't know how any of this is happening. It shouldn't even be possible."

"Regina," he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "anything is possible."

"I wish I could believe that."

David sighed and kissed her temple. He knew such potions could be reversed – Emma was proof of that – but he also knew that Regina had little to no practice at believing in happy endings for herself. Until she could, he would hope enough for the both of them.

"If we could track down that stupid fairy, she might be able to tell us something, but there hasn't been a trace of her since we returned," Regina said with a scowl.

"You've been looking for her?" David asked in surprise.

"I've had – I guess the best way to describe them would be magical trip wires – set up around the town to alert me if she made an appearance anywhere."

David nodded. "Impressive."

Regina shrugged. "Not _that_ impressive. She doesn't belong in this world, so it made tuning the triggers quite simple."

"I think I actually understand what that means," he told her with a smile. "Magic stuff has never been my forte."

"That's always been quite obvious, dear," she said, and chuckled when he gave her an offended look, grateful that he was allowing them to move on from their heavy conversation. "You should stick to the swords and guns and leave the magic to me."

"Happily."

Regina glanced over his shoulder and stiffened slightly. She was _not_ in the mood for more talking. "Here she comes."

Charming chuckled at Regina's bristling. She was adorable. "I love you," he said, patting her hand. "Please don't bite our friend's head off."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No promises," and straightened up again as Granny stepped up to their table and placed her plate in front of her. She just had to make it through this meal. And the rest of the day.

If only it weren't the longest day of her life.


	32. Chapter 32

Part of the five hours had disappeared quickly with the help of David and Granny, but the rest had crawled by at an agonizingly slow pace. David had been right about telling Granny, of course, and though she was too proud to admit it, she was grateful he'd pushed her to do so.

Instead of spouting off words of comfort and support as Regina had dreaded, the older woman had said, "You'll know soon and that'll be that," before spending the next full hour distracting her completely with gossip about the rest of the town, and even some stories about back in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had actually been disappointed to leave the diner after they realized they couldn't keep Granny from her work any longer.

Now that they were back in the hospital hallway, pacing and anxiously awaiting the arrival of Dr. Jill Patterson, time seemed to be moving more slowly than ever. Just minutes from knowing the results and Regina was having a hard time not chewing on her thumbnail, a nervous habit she hadn't reverted to since her mother had broken her of it when she was ten.

The second Jill appeared from around the corner, Regina was striding toward her, David hot on her heels.

"Well?" she bit out.

Jill looked around, unsure of whether or not to give them the results right out in the middle of the hallway, but the decision was made for her a split second later when Regina gave a sharp nod and spat, "Out with it."

"It was positive," Jill said. "You're definitely pregnant."

Regina stilled completely, placing a hand on her stomach, a veil of momentary calm falling across her features. She didn't smile, but she didn't seem upset, either. She was just silent.

"Con…gratulations?" Jill said slowly, unsure of how the couple would take the news, and confused by Regina's reaction.

"Regina?" David questioned, ignoring the doctor and stepping up behind the woman he loved. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on her back, and she startled, turning around to face him. "You okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She knew he was asking if what was _happening_ was okay, and she jerked her head once in acknowledgement, shaking it a moment later to rid herself of the daze that had fallen over her. Clearing her throat, she nodded again. "Yes. Can we go home now?"

He nodded, then looked to Jill. "Anything else we need to know?"

The doctor shook her head. "That's all today. I'll call you to set up another appointment later on down the road," she said to Regina. "But that's it for now. You'll probably want to pick up some prenatal vitamins."

That was that. She was definitely pregnant.

—§—§—§—

**Three months later…**

"Henry, at least."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've had this conversation a million times. I don't want anyone else knowing. The two of us, Dr. Patterson and Granny are enough. That's already more than I'd like."

"It's already been three months, honey."

She brought a hand lightly to her stomach before letting it quickly fall away again. It was a move that he'd noticed more often than he'd like. She never allowed her hand to remain, and he knew it was because she was afraid to form a connection with the baby. "I just don't think we should be telling anyone before we're sure," she said quietly.

They were sure; they'd had the test, the check-ups, the ultrasounds, but he knew she was still worried about a miscarriage. Regina was a firm believer in the idea that if anything bad _could_ happen, it would, and this pregnancy was putting that theory to the ultimate test. Regina was terrified, and David was heartbroken watching her go through it.

"Okay," he agreed. "We'll wait."

She nodded tensely before turning to leave him standing alone in the room.

* * *

Later that day, David found her napping in a chair on the back porch. Winter had finally turned to spring, and today had proven to be a beautiful day, almost enough to believe it was summer, though the forecast predicted rain for the rest of the week.

He smiled at the sight of her leaned back, head turned to the side, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. Tightening his grip on the box in his hand, he moved toward her, his heart beating faster with the sudden nerves.

When his shadow fell over her, she stirred, eyes blinking open as she turned her head to look at him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she admitted, stretching a little in the chair before sitting up. It was then she noticed the expression on his face. "David? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Regina," and then slowly dropped to one knee, holding the box out in front of him. "Marry me?" he asked.

She froze, staring at his face before noticing the gold band in the box, the same one she'd worn while they were under the spell. "If this is because I'm pregnant—" she started, but he shook his head vigorously.

"No. It's because I want to be married to you. This morning I was trying to think of things I could say to make you feel better about everything that's been happening – us being together, the pregnancy, the torture of wondering if we can ever have what we did – but I realized that there wasn't anything I could say, because I don't know what's going to happen for sure, and I know that you hate false promises. I love you, and when it hit me that no matter what future was in store for us, I wanted it to be an _us_ , I suddenly wondered why I'd been waiting. You and me together. I want to be your husband regardless of whether or not we have children."

She sat, staring at him for a moment, tears building up in her eyes. "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she said through a choked cry.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She let out a teary laugh and nodded her head. "But you have to promise never to say anything like that again."

He stood up, pulling her up with him as he went and bent his head to kiss her. When they broke for air, he laughed. "Well, they don't call me Charming for nothing, you know. It's in my nature. I can't make any promises. Can you settle for me restraining myself unless I'm moved so deeply I can't help it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How often might that happen?"

"I could maybe limit it to a few times a year."

She laughed. "Deal."

"Perfect." He kissed her gently again and then leaned back to say, "Here."

He tugged her hand lightly, and she looked down to see him holding the ring. She watched him slide it into place and then looked up to his smiling face, his eyes bright with happiness.

"That's better," he said quietly. "I'd gotten so used to seeing it there; your hand looked bare without it."

"Can we get married soon? Forget the whole big ceremony – just you, me, Henry, Emma, and the person marrying us? Tomorrow? I'm the mayor; I can expedite the paperwork."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Too soon?" she asked nervously. "I just—"

"No, tomorrow sounds perfect," he agreed. "It's the marriage that matters, not the ceremony, and why wait any longer? I don't want to."

"Neither do I," she smiled. "Can we tell Henry now?"

"Of course. And then we should find someone to marry us."

"Granny," she told him immediately.

"Is she certified to officiate?"

"Well if she's not, she has twenty four hours to fix that," she told him, her tone permitting no argument.

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. I'll let Granny know as soon as we've told Henry." He reached for her hand, moving toward the back door before he felt her give it a small tug.

"David?"

He turned, not answering with words, but waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"I'm really happy," she finally said. "Right now in this second, I'm happier than I've been in a long, long time. I wanted you to know that." She leaned forward, bracing her hands against his chest as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him again. "Thank you," she whispered before dropping back down.

He brushed a thumb over the ring on her finger before lifting her hand to kiss it, reveling in the way her eyes watched him as he did, the sunlight giving them a warm glow. "No. Thank _you_."


	33. Chapter 33

Regina leaned back into the cushioned booth seat at Granny's. The woman had predictably insisted on feeding them after the ceremony, and with how insatiably hungry Regina had been all day, she wasn't about to complain.

The mid-morning ceremony had been exactly what she'd wanted – well almost. Emma showing up with a shotgun as a joke hadn't been a part of what she'd had in mind. The irony was, the blonde still had no idea Regina was pregnant.

The weather report had also been correct in its prediction and it had poured, but it hadn't mattered to them. They'd married in the backyard under a tent – safe from the rain and the prying eyes of Storybrooke citizens. (Though David had needed to reassure several of the neighbors after receiving phone calls about the sheriff appearing at the mayor's mansion with a firearm.)

Now Regina sat happily in the corner of the booth, her new husband beside her, Henry across from her, and Emma grinning like an idiot across from her father.

"Are you okay, Emma? I've never seen you smile this much before." Henry examined his biological mother for signs of head injury.

"Hey! It's not every day you get to watch your dad a.k.a. Prince Charming marry your son's mother a.k.a. step great grandmother a.k.a. former _actual_ Evil Queen _and_ think it's a good idea! I'm smiley and I own it."

David chuckled and Regina opened her mouth to say something, but was promptly distracted by the food arriving.

Granny smartly placed Regina's meal on the table first before bringing everyone else's orders. "Be right back," she said. "Have to make sure that grand-daughter of mine doesn't make a mess of things while we celebrate."

"She managed alright this morning," Regina pointed out, to which she received a rise of the eyebrow.

Granny disappeared just as Grumpy stopped by the booth on his way to the exit.

"Couldn't help but overhear – what are we celebrating?"

The table of people looked up at him, but before any of them could think of how to answer, he noticed the rings glinting on both David and Regina's fingers.

"You two got hitched?" he asked loudly.

The few occupants in the diner looked over with interest, but when met with Emma's glare, quickly pretended not to notice the conversation.

"I know we had our differences in the past," Grumpy told David, "but I thought the two of us were friends now. I was invited to you first wedding, how come I didn't get to come to this one?"

David was surprised to hear the man sound offended at not being invited to the ceremony. He looked over at Regina, but she didn't appear to even have noticed Grumpy's arrival. She was too busy eating everything on her plate, and he smiled lightly at the thought that their child had increased her appetite exponentially. Turning back to Grumpy, he explained, "We wanted something small and quick – no fuss."

"And deny the rest of us the joy of watching the ceremony?"

"You just wanted to be there so you could dish to your gossip buddies afterward," Emma teased, "which I'm guessing you're going to do anyway. Now…this is a family party," she lifted the shotgun and planted it barrel up next to her on the seat, "so I suggest you scram."

Grumpy's eyes widened. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. You don't have to get all sheriffy about it." He left without further complaint, already planning how he was going to spread the news of the newly wedded couple.

"I knew this thing would come in handy," Emma smiled, patting her shotgun.

David shook his head in amusement and Granny chose that moment to reappear.

"Put that away, girl!" she snapped. "You'll scare the customers."

"Please," Emma scoffed. "You have more weapons in this place than the whole Sheriff's office."

"I don't keep them out front though, do I?"

"Fine," Emma conceded, rolling her eyes, but setting the gun back down.

"It would have been kind of fun having Grumpy at the wedding," Henry chirped, brow furrowed in thought. "But then I guess you would have had to invite _all_ of the dwarfs, and no one would have been able to hear the ceremony over Sleepy's snoring."

"Good point, kid." Emma swirled an onion ring through her thousand island dressing. "Every time I walk past the security office at the hospital, I'm tempted to smother him. He swears he doesn't have a deviated septum, but he's lying."

"You used your super-power?" Henry asked.

Emma scoffed. "No, kid, I used my ears. No one impersonates a freight train that convincingly without something being deviated."

Emma noticed Regina's lips quirk upward, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for amusing such a tough customer, however briefly. She supposed she'd always known that Regina wasn't the cheeriest person in the world, but it wasn't until she'd seen her run ragged by a gaggle of adorable, spell-induced offspring—and loving every moment of it—that she realized that she'd never seen Regina happy.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Regina," Emma said, catching the queen's eye.

"Thank you," Regina replied with a slight, but genuine, smile.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course," Regina said. "You're family. David couldn't get married without you there any more than I could without Henry."

"Ohmygoodness." Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked, mildly concerned at his daughter's abrupt shift in manner.

"I just realized," Emma's eyebrows were frozen in their raised position at her hairline, "that my mother and I have the _same_ step-mother. How screwed up is that? Man, Disney got a lot wrong."

"What do you expect from a company that reveres a cartoon mouse?" Henry asked.

"Wow, kid. Your Regina impression has gotten good."

"I know words," Henry replied cheekily.

Emma gave him a playful shrug and took in the less-than-stunned attitudes of her dining companions. "Why am I the only one scarred by this?"

"As usual, Miss Swan, what is earth-shattering to you is old news to the rest of us, so forgive my lack of shock." Regina's jibe lacked its former bite, and Emma just rolled her eyes and smacked Henry's hand away from where he had been trying to pilfer her last onion ring.

As the two "children" squabbled, Regina squeezed David's hand underneath the table.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," she told him quietly.

David's smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "It was."

The two shared a private smile, their fingers laced together below the table, until Henry snatched the last fry off Regina's plate.

"I raised you better than that." Regina pointed accusingly at her son. "You never steal a woman's celebratory fries."

David laughed and said, "I'll go get you more." He kissed her temple and started to get up.

"Uh-uh, that's _my_ job," Granny told him, rising from her chair. "You stay put."

"Wow," Emma commented, looking at Regina's food. "You put that _away_. I thought you didn't like french fries."

"It's not that she doesn't like them," Henry told her. "It's that she doesn't get them very often. Usually she just steals some off _my_ plate."

Regina smirked and made no comment. It was true she didn't usually indulge in such frivolous food items as fries, but she'd had a near constant craving for the damn things lately. Luckily, Granny – being the supplier of said fries – knew about the pregnancy and had a talent for discretion. Though Regina supposed a knocked-up evil sorceress-turned-politician was much less difficult to conceal than a ginormous, mass-murdering, shedding apex predator in the family.

She leaned into David's side as she munched happily on the remainder of her food. With Henry grinning and talking excitedly about the wedding, Emma laughing at his re-enactment, and Granny winking as she carried a new plate over, Regina let the peace of the moment sink in. It had been too long since she'd allowed all of her fears and insecurities melt away, so she took advantage of the happiness running through her and allowed herself to let go – just for a little while.

* * *

When Regina came out of the bathroom that night freshly showered, teeth brushed and clad in her usual silk pajama set, David grinned at her. "Hello my beautiful wife."

Her soft smile grew quickly and she stepped into the room further. "Hello, Mr. Mills."

He laughed. "You can try to needle me with that one all you like, I'm not going to regret taking your name for a second."

She picked her lotion up off the nightstand, applying a small amount and rubbing it into her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I think it's time," she said after a pause. "I should talk to Henry tomorrow about the baby."

"If you're not ready—" he started supportively, but she shook her head.

"I am now. We're through the first trimester now, and I'll be showing soon. I want to tell him before he figures it out for himself."

"You don't have to tell him yourself. I don't mind being with you for the news."

"It's okay," she told him. "This is actually something I'd like to do alone if it's okay with you."

"Of course." His gaze landed somewhere far off when he said, "I need to talk to Emma, as well." At Regina's questioning look, he shook his head. "Not about the baby. I just…I feel horrible about how things have played out for her in all of this. We finally find each other and then I leave Snow. She seems to be doing okay with it, but I need to tell her how much I love her and how important she is to me. This doesn't change the fact that she's my daughter and always will be, and I still want that relationship with her."

Regina's hand rose to rest on the pendant hanging around her neck. "This should have been hers."

He nodded. "I have something else for her. I hope she sees that she's not a second choice or that I'm replacing her. I never want her to feel that way."

Regina raised a hand to cup David's face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You are a wonderful father." She rested her forehead against his for a moment, trying to be supportive the best way she knew how, and then leaned back. "And you can tell her about the baby. Maybe not right now, when you're trying to convince her she's not being replaced, but she's your daughter, and now that I'm telling Henry, I want you to be able to tell her whenever you'd like. I can tell Henry to keep it quiet for now if you'd prefer."

"Thank you," he told her. He scooted down a bit and let the pillows he'd had propped behind him fall back to the bed. "Now that we've made all of these decisions," he said, tone changing to a more playful one, "I think I'd like to enjoy some alone time with Mrs. Mills."

She laughed as his hands snaked around her waist and he suddenly pulled her back, further onto the bed and down on top of him as he leaned back. "David!" she shrieked when all of the sudden he was tickling her sides. She squirmed in his grasp, laughing as he continued for another few seconds before letting go. "Not funny," she said breathlessly, rolling over to wrap an arm around his stomach and pressing her face into the side of his chest. "You do _not_ tickle a queen," she informed him once she could breathe normally again.

"Apologies, your majesty. I'll make sure to keep my hands to myself."

She leaned up to give him a slow, deep kiss. "I never said _that_."


	34. Chapter 34

Emma was waiting on one of the benches out by the water when he pulled into the parking lot. It was raining, but she was sitting criss-cross under a giant umbrella.

"Hey," he greeted when he was close enough for her to hear him.

"Hey." She put her legs down and patted the bench next to her. "I kept a seat dry for you." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Thanks for meeting me."

"Yeah, you sounded kind of serious on the phone."

He sat down next to her and she adjusted the umbrella so that it was propped against the back of the bench between them.

"How's married life?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"It's good. It's great," he amended.

"Yeah, it's weird, but you guys are actually kind of perfect for each other."

He smiled and waited a beat. "Regina's pregnant."

"That's wonderful," Emma said with a wide smile.

David returned her smile, glad to see that his daughter was truly happy for him, and then realized something.

"Wait," he said. "You're not surprised?"

"I assumed." Emma shrugged. "A while back Henry mentioned that Regina was off coffee, and I know how serious Regina is about her coffee. She also looked miserably ill for a solid six weeks, still avoids strong odors, and I haven't seen her have a sip of alcohol since before Christmas."

David chuckled and shook his head. "I always forget how observant you are."

"Bounty hunter." Emma reminded him. "I've also been pregnant, so the symptoms are more obvious to me. I think I threw up every day at three in the afternoon for my entire first trimester with Henry."

"Regina keeps threatening to curse whoever coined the term 'morning sickness,'" David replied, ignoring the pang he felt at the reminder that he had missed so much of Emma's life. "She says that it's 'a gross misrepresentation that leads one to believe that there will be, not just a single moment, but an entire portion of the day in which her stomach might stay in her body' and that 'whoever perpetrated such a falsehood should have to carry a litter of elephants for the gestation period of twenty months.' "

"HA!" Emma laughed. "Regina has a flair for the dramatic, but I have to agree with her on this one. Twenty months may even be too short."

David flinched and hoped that the person responsible for the term was long dead and buried. Regina had a strict no-cursing-descendants-for-the-crimes-of-their-ancestors policy, but, some days, he was certain that only death could save Mr. (for Regina was sure it had to be a man) You'll Only Be Sick in the Morning from finding himself with a womb full of baby elephants.

"How's Regina doing with it?" Emma asked.

"It's tough. But so is she."

Emma nodded. She and Regina didn't have the simplest history, but even when she'd wanted to punch her—even when she _did_ punch her—Emma had always respected her.

Emma respected people that took hits to the face and then punched back.

"Wait!" David exclaimed. "You thought Regina was pregnant and you still brought a shotgun to our wedding?"

"I wanted to see what she would do." Emma shrugged and offered the explanation sheepishly and yet unapologetically.

David snorted a laugh. "She almost killed _me_. She thought I told you!"

Emma laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, Dad. Didn't mean to nearly get you killed on your wedding day."

"Well, it's really only fair, now that I think about it," David said, still laughing. "After all, I tried to kill her during my first wedding. At least now we're even. Sort of."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "That's sick. This family is really sick."

"We're former fairytale royalty. We come with baggage."

"And bizarre, homicidal mating traditions."

"Yes. And bizarre, homicidal mating traditions," David deadpanned. Then, unable to resist teasing his daughter, he asked, "Speaking of which, how are things with Neal?"

Emma groaned dramatically. It seemed she wasn't too old to be embarrassed by talking about this stuff with her parents.

"Very funny," Emma answered and then continued more seriously, "There's a lot of history to work through. We got through a lot of it during the spell, but . . . it'll take a little time, but I think we're gonna be okay," she said with a confidence that surprised even herself.

David smiled and nodded. "Good."

"So Regina's about three months along?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Isabella?"

"I think so." David sighed. "Regina is too scared to hope, and we don't even know the sex of the baby, so there's no evidence either way. But I believe it's her. I believe we will get back to that life. Regina and I will have a house so full of kids we won't know what to do with ourselves. You and Neal will figure things out and Olivia will find her way back to you, and Snow will build her new life with Derek and they will have their baby."

Emma gave a subtle nod of her head in response but looked out over the horizon rather than meeting David's eyes. For the second time in the conversation, she found herself agreeing with Regina. Hoping was the best way to break your own heart.

David looked at Emma and then followed her gaze out to the water.

He could see why Emma had chosen this particular spot when he'd asked to meet her. It was a good place for thinking, even when the weather was cold and wet. And that's exactly what he was doing – thinking about the fact that he'd contributed partly to Emma's fear of trust and hope. "You know that necklace that Gold brought by the first morning we were back?" he asked.

"The one you were gonna give to Regina? Yeah, why?"

"It should have been yours."

"Oh, no, David," she shook her head. "You said your mom told you to give it to the woman you were going to marry. You married Regina. She's supposed to have it."

"Yes, but she also wanted it to be passed on to my daughter. _You_ are my daughter."

"Isabella is your daughter, too," Emma told him. "It's okay, David, I understand. You were supposed to give it to Regina, and then the two of you can give it to your daughter. I'm not upset." And he could see that she really wasn't.

"No, but I am," he told her honestly. "You are my first child, always. I love you, and you will always be my daughter. I hope you know that."

Her eyes watered a bit and she bit her lip, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

"Snow and I talked, and we agreed that you should have this." He held his hand out to her, and when she looked down, she saw her mother's wedding ring sitting in his palm, green stone glinting.

"No, I mean, that's hers. I…I can't take that."

"She's with Derek now, and while I gave this ring to her for marriage, we both wanted you to have it. My mother gave me this ring."

"She did?"

"Yes. When we thought we might never see each other again, she gave this to me. She told me that it had helped her find true love and that it would do the same for me. And Emma, she was right. I had it with Snow for a time, but more importantly, it led me to you. I can't think of a truer love. This ring belongs with you." He reached for her hand, and relaxed slightly when she didn't pull away as he placed the ring carefully into it.

She looked up, one tear spilling over as she sniffled a bit, clearing her throat to speak. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Yes. Your grandmother would have _loved_ you," he told her firmly. "And she would have wanted for you to have it, too."

Emma nodded, caressing the ring between her fingers. "Will you tell me about her sometime?"

He laughed tearily and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'd love to."

* * *

Regina was in her home office when she heard the front door open and close. "Henry, honey, is that you?" she called out, stepping into the hall.

"Yeah, it's me."

She swallowed nervously, running her hands down the front of her blouse to smooth the invisible wrinkles and then moved down the hall to greet him. "How was school?" she asked as he hung up his coat.

"Pretty good. People kept asking me a lot of questions, though. Grumpy must have managed to spread the news really fast because everybody was already talking about you and David getting married."

Regina rolled her eyes. "If nothing else, the man's a reliable gossip," she mumbled. "I hope it didn't cause too many problems for you?"

He shrugged. "Nah. It was fine. Besides, I'm really happy you guys got married." He smiled warmly at her. "I'm gonna go start my homework," he told her, picking his bag up again and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Actually…could we talk for a minute first?"

Henry was surprised to hear the shakiness in his mother's voice. He was used to her confidence. "Umm, yeah, sure. Is everything okay, mom?"

She nodded and gestured toward the living room. "Why don't we go sit down?" she suggested.

He followed her quietly, sitting next to her when she patted the sofa cushion and watching her worriedly as she fidgeted a bit in her spot before turning her gaze to him. "I wanted to tell you before anyone else found out, and David and I have known for a while, but we wanted to wait on telling more people for as long as possible. I just didn't want to tell you until I was more confident everything would be okay." At Henry's confused expression, she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

"Wait…like…you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," she said cautiously, darting her eyes across his face looking for any hint of his reaction.

"You mean…you and David are going to have a baby?" he asked again.

"Yes," she told him.

"That's awesome!" he suddenly cheered. He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around her and catching her off guard with the hug. When he leaned back, he grinned at her. "How long will it be before the baby's born? Is it a girl or a boy? Which room is gonna be the nursery?"

She blinked at his rapid fire questions, and tried to gather herself. She was beyond happy and relieved that he was excited, but afraid that he'd be too attached if something went wrong, and she knew it was still very possible that something could go wrong. "We still have about six months," she began answering his questions. "And we haven't been able to tell yet whether it's a boy or a girl. David and I were going to wait a little longer before we started making decisions about which room and how to start preparing."

She didn't want to tell him outright her fears about losing the baby, didn't want to scare him, but Henry was a smart boy, and he seemed to figure it out for himself. "Don't worry, mom, I'm sure the baby is going to be okay, and so will you," he smiled. "And I'll have a little brother or sister!"

Regina answered Henry's smile with one of her own, but she could feel that hers was tighter and more brittle than her son's. She could feel the Charming Hope rolling off him in waves. Henry was certain that she was pregnant with Isabella and that this was the beginning of their family's happily ever after.

She appreciated the restraint he showed in keeping that belief to himself.

She didn't have the luxury of such belief. If she allowed herself to believe and then something went wrong…it would be like losing Isabella, Oliver, Ellie, and Benjamin all over again.

She couldn't do that twice.

She wouldn't.


	35. Chapter 35

**Two months later…**

"Can I come with you this time?" Henry asked hopefully, bouncing around the foyer as Regina reached to pull her coat out of the closet.

Catching the look on Regina's face, David stepped in for her. "Not this time, buddy. School's almost out for the summer, and you want to make sure you don't lose momentum on your homework." He was grateful to know for a fact that Henry had a history paper due in a few days that he hadn't yet finished, and he was able to use the excuse to keep Henry from accompanying them. These appointments always made Regina anxious, and today had been even worse. Jane had told them at the last appointment that they'd be able to tell the sex of the baby any day now, and for the last week Regina had been on edge, unable to sleep peacefully and having a hard time finishing her meals. The last thing she needed was for her son to be sitting in on one of her appointments in case anything ended up going wrong.

David held her hand across the seat of the truck. Much to her disdain, she'd begun to have trouble climbing in and out of her little black Mercedes.

"Are you okay finding out?" he asked, broaching the uncomfortable subject. They'd discussed it every night, weighing the pros and cons of knowing, but they hadn't come to a decision, and it was one he wanted to leave to Regina.

She leaned her head against the back of the seat and sighed. "We should."

He hid a smile when he noticed her free hand rise to rest on her abdomen. The subconscious movement had become more and more frequent as their child grew inside her and he was glad to see she was opening up to it the more time passed.

Lifting her head again, she looked straight forward and nodded. "I think knowing will take some of the pressure off. If it's a girl, well…we'll go from there, but if it's a boy, we'll know once and for all that our future will be different from what we saw."

He nodded. "It will be one less thing to wonder about."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for choosing a future with me, regardless of how it turns out," she said sincerely, and neither of them had to voice _how_ _much_ they wished they'd get their children back.

* * *

"Well, you have a perfectly healthy baby," Jane announced with a smile, but then leveled Regina with a slightly scolding look. "But you haven't been taking it easy like I've asked." With months of Regina being under her care, Jane had become more and more comfortable with bossing the woman around. She'd learned that while still intimidating, Regina was more bark than bite these days, at least when it came to the health and well-being of her unborn child. "If you don't continue taking proper care of yourself – full meals, exercise and a _full_ night's rest – you might have a few problems later on. Now…would like to know the sex?"

Regina nodded almost hesitantly, but she wasn't going to back out now.

"You're having a little girl," Jane told them grinning widely.

Regina sucked in a breath and her chin dropped to her chest. David moved a hand to rub comforting lines up and down her arm. "Regina?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slightly and looked up, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. Sniffing, she said, "It's a girl."

"Yes," he nodded, holding back the wave of happiness that had washed over him at the news.

"It's really possible," she whispered. "It might be her." The smallest of smiles escaped and David couldn't help but grin at her. "Let's go home?" she asked.

He stood and held out a hand, helping her up, and she turned. "Thank you, Jane," she told the doctor and the woman nodded.

"See you next week. Just remember to take care of yourself."

"I will."

* * *

Family Mills was headed down the sidewalk after an impromptu trip for ice cream. Henry had felt the need to ring in the new summer with mint chocolate chip, and Regina had agreed whole-heartedly. Double-scoops all around, and if Regina went back for a third when she thought no one was looking, well, David didn't say a word. Just smiled. He'd been thinking a lot about what the doctor had said about keeping Regina's stress level low, and he thought he might finally have come up with an idea. He just needed to make sure everything was in order before he broached the subject with his wife. Before he could think too much on it, a huge ball of stress approached them in the form of the time-travelling, realm-crossing, mysterious Christmas meddler.

Regina and David were the first to spot her striding semi-confidently in their direction. She had a determined if somewhat nervous expression on her face as she made her way toward the family. Henry, walking before the hand-holding couple, stopped dead in his tracks when he finally looked up from studying the cracks on the sidewalk.

"What're you doing here?" he asked timidly as the woman approached, and Regina's hand squeezed David's.

"I wanted to talk," she said carefully, coming to a stop near enough to have a conversation with the three, but still far enough away so as not to be within arms distance of the angry Regina - not that Regina didn't have magic and could burn her to a crisp with the mere flick of her wrist.

Fortunately for her, Regina, not wanting to start a magical showdown in the middle of Main Street, kept her magic to herself, instead focusing all of her anger into the glare she directed at the woman. "Why now?" she ground out.

"I wanted to wait until I thought you'd be more receptive to what I had to say. It wasn't easy avoiding you with all the magic you laced around town."

"You disappeared with no explanation after the spell ended."

"You all were able to reach the ideas and understanding that you needed to in order to break the spell. I told you I had nothing to do with when it would be broken, I was only its instigator. It was _you_ that determined when it was broken."

"So if you had nothing to do with when it was broken, what could you possibly want to talk to us about now?"

"It was more that I understood _you_ would want to speak with _me_."

"You're damn right about that!" Regina said, taking a step forward angrily. "How dare you come into our lives just to turn them upside down and leave us without hope of achieving what you showed us?"

"You and David are married now, are you not?"

"Yes," she huffed.

"And you are with child? A girl who would be born in the same year as the daughter you consider lost?" she prompted, gesturing to where Regina moved a protective hand over her belly.

"Yes," she agreed tersely, biting the inside of her cheek in order not to say more. "But you can't guarantee that this is Isabella," she added, rubbing her stomach as she watched the gnat. "You don't know if I'll carry to term, or if I will become pregnant again in a few years. You showed me children that you said I could have, but with the very knowledge of that future, have you not already altered it?"

The woman tilted her head. "Perhaps you haven't considered the fact that me showing you this version of the future was what led to it in the first place?"

Regina rocked back on her heels, eyes widening for a moment before she managed to hide her stunned expression. "You told me yourself that you couldn't say for sure what the future held."

"Yes, but I also told you that your future was up to you, and it appears that you've chosen to have the future I showed you, and furthermore, that you are well on your way to achieving it without further help."

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure how to react to the woman's words. It was true - she hadn't allowed herself to think too much on the possibility, mostly because it seemed too good to be true. Time travel was impossible by magical standards. Except for the "gift" this woman possessed, which she claimed was more of a window than a door. A damn convincing one. But the idea of anyone ever being able to time travel brought along certain expectations – the main one being that once someone had ended up in the future or the past, every minute action they took created changes. The butterfly effect. Even this world without magic had a grasp on the concept of what would happen if anyone were ever somehow able to find themselves in such a situation.

The woman shook her head sadly. "You've always been...very cautious with your happiness," she started carefully. Pessimist wasn't an appropriate adjective for Regina. She was a strong woman, and while she didn't leave much room for hope, she wouldn't have been able to carry on if she'd had none. "You are a large part of why I saw the need for help and came to Henry. I wanted to show everyone what they could have if they wanted it so that they'd be ABLE to have it if they chose to. Otherwise, the very nature of what I do would cause more harm than good, and what would be the point then? My task is to help find happiness, not cause misery."

She looked around at all of them and gave them a small smile. "I'll be around for a little while longer, but I'll stay out of your way," she said. "You won't have to see me unless you wish to. I hope for only the best for you." With that, she disappeared, the air shimmering in her wake.

"What…" David started, but trailed off, leaving the three of them in silence.

Henry moved back to the pair. "So it's really over?" he asked.

Regina was shocked at the abrupt exit, but relieved. The woman hadn't answered any of her questions directly, but what she'd said had made Regina feel more confident that she had a chance at their future – not something she'd expected. And now she was gone, her disruptive presence would no longer be hanging over their heads. "It would appear so," Regina nodded, rubbing circles on her abdomen with her hand. Then she extended it for Henry to take. "Come on, honey, let's head over to Granny's. I have a sudden craving for cake."

"But we just had ice cream."

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"No!" he said quickly, grinning. "Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

"I want to go back!" Regina was leaned back against the hospital bed crying and shaking her head, and David moved closer to her side.

"Back to where?"

"That house in Rhode Island. Our vacation. It was safe there. We were a family. It was one of the best weeks of my life."

"Honey, we're a family _now_ , what are you talking about?"

"But it was just the three of us. You, me, Henry. We were still getting used to the idea of the two of us together, but now there's going to be a baby, and we don't know if it's going to be Isabella or not. And what do we do if it's not?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Regina, we both hope that this is the Isabella we know and love, but even if she's not – she _is_ our daughter. She's still our baby – yours and mine, and I can't wait to meet her."

"I've never done this before. I'm scared."

She squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled gently at her.

"So am I, but we're together. We can do this, Regina. _You_ can do this. I believe in you."

She leaned into him. "I love you." And then another contraction hit and she cried out in pain.

-§-§-§-

"Here she is," Jane said, handing the crying bundle to David. He moved immediately to the bedside, passing her to Regina.

"Honey, she looks like you. She's beautiful. You did it!"

"She's ours."

"Yes she is." He smiled proudly as she gazed down at the baby girl in wonder.

"She came from the two of us and she's all ours."

He stroked the baby's cheek with a feather light touch.

"She's definitely an Isabella," Regina said, looking down at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right. Welcome to the world, Isabella."

At least for the moment, the couple was able to forget about their fears of their future expectations and revel in the joy of their new baby. Future Isabella or not, their baby was there, she was healthy and beautiful, and just as Regina said, she was theirs.

Henry stepped into the delivery room. "Jill said I could come see you now," he said, pausing just inside the door. He'd been skeptical when his mom told him about David's idea for a vacation a few months back. Even though he'd adjusted to having David around during the spell, it was different having him there after his brothers and sisters had disappeared.

Getting away from Storybrooke, from all the reminders of The Spell, it had been good for them-reminded them that they were already a family, a family that now had a new addition.

Regina nodded quickly, crying silently. "Come meet your little sister."

Hesitation gone, Henry hurried to her side. "Wow," he breathed. "She's so tiny."

"I know. She's even smaller than you were," she told him, letting out a happy sob. "She's so new. Do you want to hold her?"

"You'll let me?"

"Of course. Come here." She instructed him on how to hold his arms and gently and carefully passed Isabella to him.

"I'm afraid I'll break her."

"You won't," Regina assured. "I was afraid of the same thing the first few days I had you," she told him, brushing his arm.

"You were?"

"Oh yes. I'd never seen such a small baby. Never held one. All my years as the Evil Queen, I wasn't sure I could hold something so fragile."

"I'm really glad you adopted me," Henry told her. "I have the best mom in the world."

Regina let out another sob. "I love you my little prince."

"I love you, too." He watched David round the bed and he transferred his sister into his arms.

David cooed lightly at the girl and Regina watched them before looking back up at Henry. "Thank you for wishing for my happiness," she told him sincerely, and Henry smiled at his family. His wish _had_ worked out well.

* * *

Henry was still asleep upstairs while Isabella was swinging her legs from her spot in the high chair. She'd just placed the small plate of breakfast in front of her daughter and turned back to start breakfast for everyone else when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"They're kicking!" David exclaimed with excitement before flattening his hands so he could feel the movements more easily.

"They're always kicking," she said with exhaustion, resting her hands over his. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him as he rubbed his hands in soothing motions over the fabric of her t-shirt.

"But I don't get to feel it the way you do."

"I'll trade you." She opened her eyes again at the familiar conversation.

"You loved being pregnant with Isabella after we were past the fourth month." She turned in his arms and he saw the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"We've had this conversation before."

"We have? When?"

"In a dream I had during the spell."

"Exactly like this?"

"Pretty close."

"What else did we talk about?"

"Mmm. How big I was going to get with twins, how the only time they're calm is when I'm sleeping. How I just wanted some alone time with you. That about sums it up."

"You had that dream back during the spell? Before we were together?"

"Odd, hmm?" she asked, smiling. "But I'd never been pregnant and it was something I'd always wanted to experience. And then I'd started to have feelings for you. And do you know what it's taught me?"

"What?"

"That I'm not going to complain about it, because it's perfect." She pushed up on tiptoe to kiss him and he smiled. "And that we should take advantage of our alone time before I get any bigger."

His smile turned to a grin. "I like the sound of that."

"Mommy!" Isabella called, holding up her empty sippy cup with a frown. "Juice."

Regina sighed and dropped her head onto David's chest with a chuckle. "And we can start tonight." She turned toward her toddler. "You want juice?" she asked, and the girl nodded eagerly.

"What do we say?"

"Pwease?" She grinned and giggled with the word, and Regina smiled.

"Alright, juice coming right up."

Henry slouched into the kitchen, hair mussed and looking put out. "I hate Mondays," he said firmly, frowning into space. Now that he'd entered his teen years, Henry had grown very attached to sleep and his bed, but Regina was thrilled that he'd remained his generally happy self otherwise.

"Emma's bringing Olivia by after school," David told him, and his frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Are they having dinner with us again?"

Regina nodded as she handed the juice to Isabella. "They're coming early. Snow's coming over with you after school, so you'll have to wait for her class to let out."

"Awesome!" He yawned and went over to the high chair. "Morning, Izzy," he greeted, kissing her cheek and causing her to break out into giggles all over again.

"I don't get a good morning kiss?" Regina asked in mock offense.

He laughed and made his way over to her. "Sorry, Mom. Morning." He gave her a peck on the cheek before bending to place two quick kisses to her stomach. "For Ellie and Oliver, too," he said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and settling himself on a stool.

"Well now I'm just feeling left out," David pouted.

"You already had your good morning kiss," Regina reminded him with a wink, to which Henry replied,

"Gross."

"We're family, it's in the rules to gross you out and embarrass you," David informed him. "Regina, babe, go get ready for work. I can handle breakfast. I'll have pancakes ready for you before you go."

She smiled gratefully. "I _am_ supposed to be in early today. You've earned another kiss."

He kissed her just long enough for Henry to make a noise of complaint.

* * *

Regina leaned back, a hand over her stomach as she sighed. Storybrooke certainly came with its own set of problems. A few teenagers – none of Henry's friends, that was certain – had managed to get their hands on a magic bean and stupidly opened a portal. Two of them had fallen through, and Regina had been stuck with bringing them back. She'd spent all morning with the remaining teens and Emma, prying out the location of the portal they'd opened, and then another few hours calming down hysterical parents as a retrieval party was put together, and the teens made it safely back in time to be assigned community service and detention for skipping school before dinner time.

There was a knock on the door and Regina took a breath before calling for the person to enter. Who knew what it could be?

She was surprised when it was Ruby to timidly poke her head around the door. "Hey. Sorry to bug you. I can come back if…"

"No, it's alright, come on in." Regina adjusted her weight a bit, trying to get comfortable in her increasingly smaller chair. She refused to admit it wasn't actually the chair shrinking.

Ruby seemed to gain a bit of confidence as she walked across the office, but then came to a halt at an awkward distance from the desk, looking unsure once more.

"You're already here, Ms. Lucas – you may as well sit down and tell me whatever it is you have to say.

"Victor proposed," she blurted, still standing, and Regina arched an eyebrow.

"And you've chosen to share this news with me because…"

"Because it's scary. And wonderful, and something that probably never would have happened if it weren't for you."

"I'm flattered, but I don't really see what I have to do with your engagement."

"You and David," Ruby clarified. "All of this is happening because of the two of you."

"Oh…" Regina shook her head, this strange gratitude from Ruby throwing her off. "It really didn't have anything to do with us. You should be thanking Henry."

"No. Well, I mean, yes, him too, but when it all ended, all of that seemed so far away and impossible, but the two of you made that leap of faith, and you proved to everyone that we _could_ have that."

"Oh. Well." Regina didn't really know what to say to that.

"I know that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye…" Regina gave her a look. "Okay, well, never really, but to be fair, you _were_ trying to kill my best friend."

"Yes, and now I'm married to her ex-husband," Regina pointed out.

"True. But Snow's forgiven you. She loves you, you know. But that's not what I came for really. I just wanted to tell you about the engagement and ask...if I could babysit Isabella for you when you need it?" she rushed out.

Regina's face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"So I know Granny has watched her since she was a baby, and I already get to see her a lot because of it, but I was hoping to maybe spend more time with her. I super love that little girl, and I figure with the twins coming, you could use a little extra help maybe?"

"You know that would require you to see _me_ more often, don't you?"

"Yeah, but...you're not so bad. You're actually a little bit awesome."

"Oh?" Regina felt her eyebrows may have disappeared into her hairline at this point she was so surprised.

"You know, I told you back when everything was different that Isabella was like a mini-you. I've come to appreciate you for certain qualities. Plus, mad respect for not losing any badass during pregnancy. You're still scary as hell."

Regina actually smiled at that. "Thank you."

Ruby chuckled. "Sure. So, uhh...is that okay then, do you think?"

"I think we can work something out."

"Awesome! Thank you!" She stood quickly, making her way to the door. "By the way," she added. "You pregnant is absolutely adorable."

She was out the door like a shot, not leaving Regina any time to respond, and she glared at the empty doorway.

"Whoa!" David held his hands up as he stepped inside and caught her expression. "I'm innocent."

"Not entirely."

"What was that?" he asked, glancing behind him. "Ruby seemed in a hurry to leave, but she was smiling."

"She called me adorable."

David chuckled before sobering at her look. "I call you adorable."

"Yes, but that's different. We're married, these are your children I'm carrying, and when you say it, it doesn't make me seem pathetic."

He smiled lightly at her. "All of these things are true, but I don't' think Ruby would have meant it that way, either."

"How do you know?"

"Because she ran away after she said it."

Regina leaned back again with a thoughtful expression and a hum. "She _did_ call me scary."

"See." David rounded the desk and bent to give her a kiss. "You've managed to be both intimidating _and_ adorable. Not something many people can pull off."

"That's true." She hooked a finger into one of his belt loops. "I think I'm going to skip out early today, would you be able to pick up Henry?"

He leaned against her desk. "Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She grimaced slightly. "Just can't quite get comfortable today." She shifted again in her chair, one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

"Are they moving around a lot again?"

She nodded. "But they've also just grown. It's a lot of pressure on my back.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll give you a back rub when I get home."

"That sounds heavenly."

"Want me to pick anything up for dinner?"

"Tempting. I'll let you know later if I have any specific cravings."

"Sounds good." He pushed off the desk again and kissed her. Placing one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her stomach. "Tell them to be nice to you." He rubbed the spot where he could feel them kicking and kissed her again. "I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"I'm so excited that this is all really happening!

"You're not the one in labor."

"So I'll shut up right now, and we can be excited together after."

"I'm excited, I'm also just in an incredible amount of pain. It may be a miracle, but I can't exactly appreciate that aspect of it right now." He was incredibly impressed with how well she was already dealing with the pain. She'd been amazing through Isabella's birth, surprising everyone (except David, of course) in the delivery room with how positive and non-angry she'd been, but it was summer, and hot, and carrying twins hadn't been easy on her small frame.

"Almost there, Regina," Jill spoke up.

The pregnancy had been much more difficult this time around, though they'd both felt a little more at ease, so Regina was grateful that once labor started, it was quick. She was so tired.

Ellie came first, and Regina had time for a cheerful laugh that of course their outgoing precocious little Ellie would make an appearance before their shy, adorable Oliver.

When it was over, Regina collapsed back against the pillow in exhaustion.

"You did it, Regina," David said proudly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "They're here, and they're perfect."

* * *

Isabella was a carbon copy of her mother. Exactly the younger version of the girl they'd grown to love so much, and now with Ellie and Oliver home with them, Regina was feeling more at ease than she had in a long, long time.

With the twins finally asleep for the night, David went downstairs to find Regina napping back against the couch. He took the spot next to her, and when she stirred, she smiled lazily over at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He opened his arms up to her, and with no hesitation, she scooted over enough to lean into them. She relaxed against his chest as he brought his arms around her and rubbed soothing patterns over her back and shoulders. "You are an amazing woman."

"I know."

He chuckled as he felt her do the same. "You've given me three beautiful children, and let me become a father figure to Henry. There's no way for me to express how grateful I am to you."

"Mmm, you're doing a pretty good job right now."

"Twins. Our twins are here."

She put a hand to her stomach. "I've loved being pregnant, but I can honestly say I'm relieved to know that the next child we have will be a single occupant."

He gave her back an extra rub. "I know that was rough on you. I'm sorry, my love. And you have some time to recuperate."

"Not much," she reminded him. "The twins couldn't have been far past two when Benjamin was born." She turned in his arms and sighed as she rested her back against his chest.

He looped his arms around her front and she laid her arms over the top of his, taking his hands in hers and placing them over her stomach. "I can't wait."

He stroked his thumbs over her hands and kissed into her hair. "How did we get this lucky?" he asked her in wonder.

"Henry made a beautiful, wonderful mess."

"Thank god I was given the chance to fall in love with you. I can't imagine my life without these children, without you...I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She squirmed a bit in his arms at the statement. "Too cheesy," she complained.

He chuckled. "Can't help it if it's true."

She hummed. "Just promise to try and dial it back a bit if possible."

He let out a hearty laugh. "This only makes me love you more."

She twined their fingers together. "I love you so much, I hope you know that. You've given me a second chance, another love of my life. What you said earlier about not being able to express how grateful you are...it can't even compare to what I owe you. Before you, I had a full life with Henry. Henry was my happiness. Now you've made that so much more. Having more children with you . . . I didn't know one life could stand so much joy." She smiled as she felt him kiss the nape of her neck before relaxing again and cradling her closely. "Thank you for showing me it could."

They'd discovered shortly after arriving back from vacation that the supposedly irreversible potion she'd taken decades before was just as any other curse had been - curable by true love's kiss, something she'd shared many times over with David since they'd returned from their glimpse of the future, and it explained how her pregnancy had been possible.

Regina had been thrilled to experience pregnancy, and David revelled in witnessing it. Going through everything with her, helping her, reading up about it, going to the appointments. She'd been in awe over the feel of the life growing inside her, and he'd been enamored by the wonder she expressed. She couldn't have asked for a better partner in life.

Letting out a contented yawn, she closed her eyes, holding his arms a little tighter around her.


	37. Chapter 37

Regina appeared around the corner of the hallway, slightly out of breath, and David frowned from his desk. "What's wrong?"

Before he could worry too much, she grinned at him. "Nothing. But it's Thursday morning. Henry's in school, Isabella's preschool won't let out for another two hours, the twins are in daycare, and I sent my assistant on a long list of errands." She raised her eyebrow at him and he stood, moving toward her.

"What about Emma?" he asked. "She could come back any minute."

She shook her head. "I called her on my way over here and asked her to complete the safety inspections of the schools and to have the report to me by the end of the day."

"You're a genius," he grinned. "But that's my daughter you're treating this way."

She shrugged. "I'm giving her a good work ethic. And would you rather I hadn't sent her?"

In lieu of an answer, he pulled her to him and kissed her. "So we have…"

"A full hour," she answered, gasping at the end when he moved his kisses up her jawline, grazing the spot under her ear, and she felt one of his hands start to loose her shirt from her trousers.

"Perfect."

-O-O-O-

"That was…" David started.

"Necessary." She finished tucking in her shirt and looked up at her. "Do you realize it had been a full month?"

"Believe me, I'd noticed. I think that's a record for us. A horrible, awful, painful record."

"Let's never top it."

He grinned. "Deal. We're going to have to get creative."

Smirking, she leaned in and gave him a quick, but no less passionate kiss. "I'm up for the challenge."

* * *

"Oh, David," Regina called, clacking into the sheriff's office in her sky high heels. "I passed Ms. Swan on my way in."

His eyes wandered over her curve-hugging purple dress and light grey blazer. "You're killing me, Regina. As much as I'd _love_ a repeat of the last time you were in here, Emma's just gone to grab us some coffee. She'll be back in ten minutes."

"While I'm now tempted to prove that ten minutes is enough time," her eyebrow arched, "that's not why I stopped in."

He frowned slightly and sat up in his chair. "What is it?"

"It actually _does_ have to do with the last time I was here," she started, and then her eyes narrowed in thought. "Or the back room at Granny's, or the broom closet at the school, or our one traditional tryst in the bedroom when the kids were _finally_ all asleep at the same time."

He smirked at the list, but shook his head. "I'm not sure what you...oh." His eyes widened as he looked up at her. "OH!" He stood up and rounded the desk to stand in front of her. "Ben?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded, and then screeched when he suddenly moved forward and lifted her off the ground in a hug, swinging her around before setting her back down, peppering her with kisses.

"It seems our deal to never top that record paid off in an entirely different way," she told him through her laughter.

"Perfect."

* * *

Regina woke slowly, aware of movement that had woken her and as she finally managed to keep her eyes open, she blinked, adjusting to the light and saw a bright eyed Ellie bouncing on the end of the bed in her purple pajama onesie.

David woke as she leaned down and was pulling Ellie up to snuggle and he pulled the both of them back down, Ellie between the two, giggling. He looked over to Regina, grinning. "Oh, Oliver," he called. "Come on out, we know you're there."

More giggles floated up from underneath the bed and then Oliver was crawling out from his hiding place. David sat up and groaned as he lifted Oliver up onto the bed with them. "We have mischief-makers for children!" he cried, tickling them as they wiggled and screeched with laughter, clambering up Regina to try and escape.

"You guys weren't supposed to wake mommy and daddy!" Isabella scolded, walking into the room, but grinned when she saw all of them laughing.

"Come here my baby girl," Regina said, opening an arm to her oldest daughter, and Isabella hurried into the room, climbing up onto the bed with them.

Henry appeared next with an excited smile, and once he'd taken all of the younger children down to the living room, Regina looked over at David with a grin.

"Full circle," he commented.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been counting down the days. To today and . . ."

"And to Christmas?" David nodded in understanding. Neither of them could fully relax into happiness until they woke up the day they'd lost it all-and still had it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to stress you out any more than I know you probably already were, and I guess I also didn't want to make it real. Just in case. We have all of our children, and we're happy but I still had the horrible thought that something could go wrong and that we somehow wouldn't make it to this day. We'd wake up just like we did before and find out that it was all a dream."

He leaned over and kissed her. "It's not a dream, my wonderful wife. We're _all_ still here."

She laughed. "We are." She pulled him back to give him another kiss and was smiling the whole time. "I can't believe it."

David sunk back down into the bed, settling onto his back and taking Regina with him. His hands moved up to grip her hips as she situated her legs so she was straddling him, and she trailed hers up his chest before leaning down to continue their make-out session properly. It was as hands began venturing to more daring places that he forced himself to stop, pulling back and breathing heavily.

"If the kids weren't down there waiting for us..."

"I know," she groaned. She allowed for one last kiss before she sat up. "We should probably get Benjamin before they start missing us."

"Mommy, Daaaddy! Are you coming?"

The pair chuckled at the sound of Isabella's voice and David called, "Be there in a minute!" He looked back to Regina. "I guess that's our cue."

* * *

"Honey, are you still feeling okay?"

Isabella rolled her eyes - an adorable look on the six year old, and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Mommy."

"Maybe we should take her temperature again," David commented, and Regina nodded, putting the back of her hand against her daughter's forehead.

"I'm not sick," the girl stressed, loathing the thought of having the thermometer shoved into her mouth again.

"Or take her to Dr. Whale?" Regina wondered, her brow furrowed with worry. "Better safe than sorry."

"But I don't want to go," Isabella pouted. At the continued concern of her parents, Isabella started to grow worried herself. "Is something wrong with me?" She wondered. "I feel okay. Am I okay?"

"You're freaking her out," Henry said, coming into the room. "She's fine."

"Of course you are, sweetheart," Regina told her quickly. "It's just that the flu has been going around and we wanted to make sure you hadn't caught it." She raised her eyebrows at David, hoping that her six year old believed the lie. She felt bad for scaring their daughter, but Isabella had been so sick during the spell and she didn't want to take any risks.

"How come you don't think Oliver and Ellie or Henry have caught it?"

"Yes, Mom," Henry teased. "How come?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Circumstances are different this year," Henry told them pointedly.

David put a hand on Regina's back. "How about we go start a pot of decaf while Isabella brushes her teeth and finishes getting ready for bed?" He looked to the little girl who nodded eagerly, immediately promising she'd do a good job - Henry could even make sure she brushed properly.

Regina reluctantly agreed and the couple made their way downstairs.

"She was sick because of stress last time," David said once they were both in the kitchen. "Because of us. That won't happen this time because she's not worried that we're going to divorce."

Regina brightened a little at that. "I know. You're right. But she was so sick last time that I can't help but worry even though I know that the only reason she was ill was because of how worried she was."

Nodding, David tugged on the lapels of her blazer to bring her in closer. "Which means this time around, she's gonna be just fine. Unless there's something I don't know about..." He threw her a playful look and she shook her head.

"Don't even joke." But she couldn't help the small smile at the adoring look on his face.

"I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you, too."

She leaned into him as he slid his arms around her waist and he leaned his head down to kiss her.

"Mommy..."

They broke apart to find Isabella standing timidly in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What is it, baby?" Regina asked.

"If you guys come read me a bedtime story are you gonna keep acting weird?"

"I promise we won't," she told her daughter. "Just a bedtime story."

"Come here, Izzy," David said and when she walked over in her pajamas he reached out and swung her up into his arms. She immediately hooked her legs around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Love you, Daddy," she said, words muffled by his shirt.

"Love you, too, Izzybear."

Regina put her hand on her daughter's back as they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She pulled back the Lion King printed comforter and David set her down on the bed. Nimby, the chosen book for the evening was already laid out on the night stand. They settled on either side of her and started the book, holding it in the middle for Isabella to see and taking their turns reading.

* * *

Regina woke up slowly, blinking in the dawning light shining through the open bedroom curtains. Christmas morning.

She hoped.

Dread stabbed through that hope when she didn't feel David's arm around her.

It had happened again.

Seven years ago, on this very morning, the spell had reset and she had lost her family. Now to have allowed her years to love them and to believe it would last only to lose them all over again...it was the cruelest sort of magic.

She thought she might cry, but her heart was too empty, too numb.

Instead, she steeled herself to roll over and confront the cold sheets on the other side of her bed.

David was there.

David was asleep on the other side of the bed. He was turned toward her, one arm under his pillow and the other extended out toward her. Regina rolled her lips into her mouth to hold in the sob she suddenly felt building up. Taking several deep breaths to regain some of her control, she moved over, lifting his arm and tucking herself underneath it, bringing it back down around her waist and cradling his hand up against her chest.

"Mmhffss," he muttered.

"What?"

She felt more than heard him yawn before he kissed the top of her head and curled more tightly around her. "Morning."

"Morning." She caught sight of the clock that read half past six. "Merry Christmas," she added softly.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and stayed silent.

"And it's far too early," she added, ready to lighten the moment. She felt proud when her voice didn't shake. "We were up too late last night putting out all the presents. You'd think with our glimpse of this future, we'd avoid the amount of spoiling we've done."

"And yet..."

She closed her eyes, inhaling and sighing a tired, happy sigh. "How long do you think we have?"

"If the last two Christmases are anything to go by, I'd say anywhere from half an hour to an hour and a half."

"Fingers crossed for an hour and a half," she mumbled, feeling sleep pull at her again.

He chuckled and closed his eyes as well.

-O-O-O-

With all the presents open and the kids playing with their new toys in the living room, David made his way into the kitchen. Regina had disappeared a little while earlier and he'd heard the blender going. They only had a few hours before they'd be heading to Granny's for a get together and he intended to steal a moment with his wife before the holiday madness resumed.

Rounding the doorway, he eyed the mix of fruits and veggies strewn across the counter as Regina poured a freshly blended smoothie into a glass. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, eyebrow raised and a faint smile on his face.

She took a swallow and licked her lips before answering, humming in satisfaction. "What do you mean?"

"You only make those smoothies when you're pregnant."

Regina coughed after the next swallow, eyes wide when she looked over at him. "But then...I would have known during the spell if I was pregnant."

"There was a lot going on and you'd never been pregnant before . . . it might not have occurred to you."

She blinked and looked at her favorite kale and banana smoothie with cayenne as if it had betrayed her. Inconsequential moments from the past several weeks flickered through her mind like images from an old film reel.

The truth hit her and she dropped into the kitchen chair beside David.

"We're pregnant." She absently sipped her smoothie, dazed. "Again. _Again_."

"We should just aim for our own football team." David smiled and grabbed her hand in his.

"Too many," she said quickly, glaring at him, but she was too overwhelmed to put real feeling behind it.

"You might be right." He smiled. "But I _am_ happy. I've always wanted a big family."

She hummed. "Me, too. _But_ ," she held up a finger and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should consider stopping at six. We're outnumbered as it is."

He brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Six it is." He raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "Unless it's seven."

"One set of twins is enough, and I'll thank you not to go giving the universe any ideas."

He nodded. "Six. I think that's a nice, even number."

"You realize now that if it's twins, I'll have to kill you."

"And I'd deserve it. I take it all back. One baby. One more wonderful addition to our family."

She smiled. "And I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

-O-O-O-

"Christmas lunch at Granny's?" Emma questioned, helping Olivia out of her coat as Neal stomped the snow from his boots behind her. "Is this gonna be a thing now?"

"You couldn't have done that outside?" Granny barked. "Everyone else managed."

"I'll clean it up," he promised, raising his hands guiltily.

"Thought it'd be worth it to get the family all together at least once a year where we're not talking about disasters or threats to the town," Granny said, finally managing to pull her scolding frown off of Neal long enough to look around at the rest of them.

Regina raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, giving a quick hum of acknowledgment before returning her attention to feeding Benjamin his botte.

Disasters and threats weren't all that big since Neverland, but it was true they didn't usually _all_ share the space at Granny's unless something was going on.

Family these days included Emma, Neal and Olivia, Belle and Rumple (which still sometimes had Regina shaking her head to dispel the odd feeling calling her former mentor family brought on), Granny and Ruby, and of course, Derek and a very pregnant Snow, who happened to be making her way over at that very moment.

"I just wanted to thank you again for bringing all of Ben's newborn clothes over the other day, and the extra things you had from the twins. We really appreciated it."

"Well we won't be using _all_ of it anymore," Regina said, looking over at David and giving him a sly smile when Snow's attention was briefly caught by something Olivia was doing.

"Still...thank you. It helps us out a lot. I don't know how we ended up saving everything until last minute, but...well, you know how it goes."

Regina let out a small laugh of agreement.

Snow smoothed her hands over her belly and smiled wistfully. "At least with the next baby, we'll have most of what we'll need, so there won't be all this running around to prepare."

Derek nearly spilled his drink as he came to stand next to her.

Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing and excused herself to go sit with Ruby at the table where the woman was putting the finishing touches on wrapping the silverware in cloth napkins.

"Fancy," Regina commented, settling into a chair and adjusting Ben in her arms.

"Granny insisted since it's our first official holiday meal." She placed a band on the last silverware set and leaned in, crossing her arms on the table. "Sooo...when are you going to share the news?"

"What news?"

"Your new news."

Regina's eyes widened. "You can't possibly know-"

"Wolf." Ruby pointed at herself with a shrug. "Granny knows, too."

Regina glanced over to see Granny give her a quick grin and a wink before going back to setting out plates as if nothing had happened.

"Relax, we won't tell anyone. I only said something now that I know you and David both know."

"How…"

"The way he gets all extra lovey dovey and protective around you."

"Dammit, David," Regina cursed under her breath.

"Again, wolf. It's not super obvious to the non-Canis lupus."

Regina blinked at her.

"What? I know big words." Ruby defended. "Hey, Iz! Tell your mom what we did last time we hung out."

Isabella walked over. "We watched the National Geographic channel. Why?"

"Seeee?" Ruby grinned. "Smart people things."

Isabella giggled. "Aunt Ruby, you're so silly."

"And you're such a mini version of your mother," Ruby told her. When Isabella scampered off to play with her siblings, Ruby gave Regina a mock pout. "No one takes me seriously around here."

"Dear, if I didn't take you seriously, I wouldn't let you near my children. Now that you're done with those," she nodded her head at the silverware, "Would you mind taking Benjamin for a minute while I get the twins washed up? You _had_ to give them chocolate chip cookies."

"It's Christmas!"

Regina just shook her head with a smile as she stood and passed Ben to Ruby. "Alright munchkins. Let's get all of that chocolate off your faces."

-O-O-O-

The food was eaten and plates cleared, and people sat around chatting and laughing loudly while the children were huddled around playing at something over next to the front windows. Regina was watching quietly from a booth when David slipped in next to her and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "How's mom doing?" he asked her.

"Tired, but happy." She let go of his hand so she could thread her arm through his and lean her head against his shoulder. "How about you?"

"Mmm. Same. But also hungry."

"We just ate!"

"Yes, well, what can I say?" He shrugged. "I snuck you an extra cookie." He pulled what looked like a folded napkin from his pocket and set it down in front of her.

"I love you."

"I know." He leaned back as she sat up and unwrapped the cookie.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen the goddess of fertility wandering around."

David turned to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You know - the Mysterious Christmas Meddler," she said dramatically, breaking off a piece of chocolatey goodness and popping it into her mouth.

"Fertility goddess, hmm?"

"It fits the facts." She broke off another piece. "Have you done a headcount of the children under six in this town? There's _our_ four - almost five - Emma and Neal's Olivia, Snow and Derek are about to have one, and that is just in our family. I added a line item to the town budget for the inevitable wing we're going to have to add to the elementary school in a couple of years."

David moved his glass of water over to her as she finished her cookie. "Still. Isn't declaring her a 'fertility goddess' a little extreme? It's not really _all_ her fault."

"You're right, that's not _completely_ on her. I blame you for _our_ portion of it."

He scoffed, but was smiling.

They were interrupted by the sound of sliding chairs and the children skipping around happily.

"Mommy, Daddy! We're gonna go build a snowman!" Isabella waved them over, bouncing on the balls of her feet as everyone started putting on jackets and boots.

David stood and Regina followed. They helped everyone slide into their coats and made sure all little hands were gloved before making their way outside.

Everyone had started on their own snowmen, and as the Mills children worked together, David noticed the glint in Regina's eye just before she tossed the snowball she'd been hiding behind her back at Henry.

Henry looked up in shock as everyone froze. "Oh, it's on," he said, bending to scoop up some snow and encouraging the others to do the same. "This means war."

"Regina…"David laughed and pulled her down behind a bench as the first return snowball went hurtling past. They'd known they were outnumbered against their children _before_ they were armed with snowballs and surrounding them. "What the hell did you do?"

Regina matched his laugh with a wide smile. The last time he'd asked her that, she hadn't deserved the blame or the credit for bewitching the entire town.

Today, she shook her head playfully as she reached down and packed another snowball. Standing quickly, she screeched as one hit her shoulder. David stood up, wrapping his arms around her and using himself as a shield.

"Alright, Family Mills," he laughed. "Winners get to pick dessert."


End file.
